Razones para quedarse
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: De vuelta en su añorado Bolsón Cerrado, Bilbo Bolsón ansía volver a marcharse en busca de aventuras en lugares desconocidos: la Comarca ya no es todo lo que quiere ver de la Tierra Media; sin embargo, la muerte de su primo Drogo Bolsón torcerá sus planes.
1. El señor Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _El señor de los anillos_ no me pertenecen, no tengo ese privilegio: pertenecen al genio de los genios, J.R.R. Tolkien. Como advertencia diré que sitúo este fic después de "El Hobbit" pero antes de "El señor de los anillos". Prometí que nunca iba a escribir un fic de ESDLA, pues le tengo demasiado respeto/amor a la obra de Tolkien, pero esto comenzó siendo un break entre horas de estudio y prácticamente se escribió solo y de un tirón. Es el primer capítulo de un multichaptered más bien cortito. Ah, culpo totalmente a Martin Freeman (el nuevo Bilbo Bolsón, al que veremos en "El Hobbit") de que este fic haya salido a la luz, en vez de quedarse dentro de mi cabeza XD. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. Este disclaimer es válido para el resto de capítulos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**El señor Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado**

A veces, Bilbo Bolsón sueña que vuela. Como si fuera tan sencillo como simplemente desplegar tus alas y volar, como lo haría el Señor de las Águilas, llevándole a un refugio seguro cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, o el dragón escarlata Smaug antes de confinarse en el interior de las cavidades montañosas, rodeado de los brillantes y dorados tesoros de los reyes enanos, el cual protegía con su aliento de fuego. Recuerda bien al Señor de las Águilas, al igual que recuerda bien a Smaug: ha contado tantas historias sobre ambos a los niños hobbits de Hobbiton que tiene la certeza de que ambos seres nunca abandonarán su memoria... Y tampoco los sueños de los niños, como los padres de los mismos habían tenido la delicadeza de hacerle saber.

De vuelta en su tan añorado Bolsón Cerrado, el hobbit se removía levemente en sus sueños, ladeando lentamente la cabeza a un lado y otro de su almohada de plumas mientras se estiraba cómodamente entre las sábanas de la espaciosa habitación del agujero-hobbit. A pesar de que sus cuentos sobre enormes águilas que portaban entre sus garras a pequeños hobbits y dragones del color del fuego que dormitaban entre monedas de oro y plata, provocaban pesadillas a todos los niños que eran demasiado curiosos como para hacer caso a las advertencias de sus padres sobre el señor Bolsón, el hobbit, ahora sumido en sus sueños, no tenía miedo, a pesar de que lo había tenido, y mucho, durante su peculiar aventura en compañía de Gandalf y los enanos. A pesar de que la mayoría de sus vecinos, bien acostumbrados a una vida tranquila, consideraría esa experiencia poco menos que un trauma, Bilbo revivía esos parajes de bosques frondosos y mágicos, de valles profundos y olvidados, de cavernas oscuras y peligrosas, de noches a la intemperie sin más compañía que la luz de las estrellas, admirando la belleza de cada recuerdo que esa aventura le había regalado.

En sueños, siempre volvía a recorrer esos hermosos parajes, volvía a maravillarse con las palabras de los elfos, cuyo lenguaje había comenzado a estudiar en los viejos libros que había podido encontrar en los archivos de la Comarca nada más volver a su hogar... A veces, cuando dormía, incluso visitaba lugares en los que realmente nunca había estado, aquellos que sólo conocía por las palabras de Gandalf y las representaciones en viejos mapas, aquellos cuyas leyendas le habían demostrado que la Tierra Media y todo su esplendor no acababan en los límites del verdor de la Comarca. Si alguien vigilara sus sueños, vería al hobbit respirar pausadamente mientras su mente recorre de nuevo las hojas doradas del reino de los elfos del Rey Thranduil, y esbozar una leve sonrisa de maravilla al ver al maestro Elrond descubrir secretos ocultos en los mapas con la ayuda de la luz de las estrellas.

Pero Bilbo Bolsón nunca había sido así, no antes de la visita del mago Gandalf el Gris. Antes de emprender a regañadientes esa estrambótica aventura, el señor Bolsón gustaba de los pequeños placeres de una vida sencilla, al igual que el resto de la gente pequeña, como comer de cuatro a seis veces al día, fumar en pipa a la puerta de su casa y observar al sol ocultarse lentamente tras la Colina. Seguía conservando todos esos detalles tan propios y característicos de los hobbits, pero sus vecinos estaban convencidos de que ahora, cuando Bilbo, sentado en un taburete a la puerta redonda de Bolsón Cerrado mientras fumaba en su pipa, y parecía observar el juego de luces del sol al ponerse en realidad estaba pensando en lo que había más allá de la Colina, en tierras lejanas llenas de gente extraña que cualquier hobbit de buen juicio evitaría al sólo pensar en su existencia. Eso les hacía fruncir el ceño y mirarse entre ellos sabiendo que pensaban lo mismo: Bilbo Bolsón había dejado su cordura olvidada en algún rincón de esos parajes desconocidos.

No obstante, la mayoría eran amables con él, era imposible no serlo. El hecho de que hubiera vuelto de su extraña aventura con cofres llenos de tesoros no significaba que se hubiera convertido en un avaro, sino todo lo contrario: siempre celebraba unas estupendas fiestas de cumpleaños a las que invitaba a muchos hobbits, daba regalos nuevos a los que acudían (y decimos nuevos porque, si bien es costumbre entre la gente pequeña que sean los cumpleañeros quienes obsequien con regalos a sus invitados, la gran mayoría regalaba regalos que les habían dado en años anteriores y en los que ya habían perdido el interés; no, Bilbo siempre regalaba cosas nuevas, bonitas y, sobre todo, prácticas: regalaba exactamente lo que la gente necesitaba), y solía ser muy generoso a la hora de invitar a sus vecinos y amigos a tomar el té con pasteles en Bolsón Cerrado.

Sí, puede que el señor Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado fuera un hobbit un poco extraño con costumbres algo alteradas, pero seguía siendo tan peculiar como cualquier otro de la gente pequeña. No era un extraño entre ellos, si bien sus aventuras iban camino de convertirle en un recurrente andante a la hora de contar viejas historias a los niños hobbits.

El amanecer llegó a la hora de costumbre en aquella región de la Tierra Media, y con él el inicio de una nueva jornada en Hobbiton. La gente pequeña vivía en tal comunión con el medio natural en el que vivía, que solían despertarse con el sol, y eso no era una excepción para el extraño Bilbo Bolsón. Los primeros rayos de luz de un nuevo día entraban ya libremente por las pequeñas ventanas redondas del agujero hobbit cuando un par de ojos color pardo se abrieron y, mirando a su alrededor, contemplaron con desilusión que, una vez más, sus nuevas aventuras en tierras lejanas habían sido sólo un sueño. Se trataba de uno recurrente últimamente, pensó el señor Bolsón mientras se incorporaba desperezándose de la cama; al principio, al poco de volver de su aventura, no soñaba nunca con esas tierras que había visitado, pero conforme había pasado el tiempo, sus deseos de volver a vivir una hazaña semejante habían ido materializándose en sus sueños.

Se vistió, y aún estaba abrochándose los botones del chaleco cuando, siguiendo las costumbres propias de su gente, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a tomar un pastelillo de sésamo de una encimera, un par de ellos de limón que guardaba en la despensa y se puso a calentar una tetera en el fuego. Entró en el salón, en cuya mesa había ido acumulando viejos mapas uno sobre otro, con diferentes rutas marcadas en los mismos, y comenzó a comerse los pastelillos mientras observaba cómo un nuevo día iba despertando en la Comarca a través de la ventana. Ya veía a sus vecinos ir de aquí a allá con carretillas en las que recoger la cosecha, o portando animales de granja para llevarlos a pastar a las explanadas de hierba que rodeaban Hobbiton. Sin duda, la Comarca no estaba hecha para los cambios, Bilbo dudaba si llegaría a cambiar de verdad algún día. La Comarca, siempre con su rutinario y encantador día a día.

En el pasado, todo el esplendor que ofrecía la Comarca le había bastado: disfrutaba dando largos paseos al aire libre, se sentaba a la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado a contemplar el paisaje, leía algún libro en la arboleda... Sí, todo aquello antes le había bastado, era su vida, pacífica y serena, estaba feliz con ella y no la hubiera cambiado por nada del mundo; de hecho, se había resistido todo lo que había podido a las peticiones de Gandalf el Gris de acompañarlo en alguna travesía con fines que al pequeño hobbit le importaban más bien poco... Pero todo eso, había sido antes de salir de la Comarca.

Siempre había pensado que el mundo exterior estaba lleno de gente extraña de la que era mejor mantenerse alejado, que los parajes que se encontraban más allá de los límites de la Comarca eran poco más que páramos en comparación con la maravilla en la que tenía la suerte de vivir... Lo que no sabía entonces era que todo el esplendor que le ofrecía su pueblo natal era únicamente una pequeña muestra del que se encontraba más allá de sus fronteras. Lejos de su hogar, había magníficas ciudades edificadas por el arte élfico, bosques llenos de misterio cuyas ramas se enredaban retorcidas entre sí, valles extensos de un verdor que apenas creía imaginable, y criaturas que antes sólo había conocido mediante las viejas leyenda hobbits y los cuentos populares que una vez sus padres le habían contado de niño. Fuera de la Comarca, esos sueños infantiles que había olvidado con el paso de los años se habían ido tornando en realidad, y Bilbo no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo que se había perdido allá fuera... De lo que aún se seguía perdiendo de hecho.

El burbujeo del agua en ebullición sacó bruscamente al hobbit de sus pensamientos, que se apresuró a precipitarse en la cocina y tomar un paño de tela a cuadros para tomar con cuidado la tetera y sacarla del fuego. Se encontraba en medio de esta tarea, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

- Qué extraño – pensó el señor Bolsón. No esperaba visita alguna aquel día, y mucho menos tan temprano, prácticamente recién nacido el día.

El hobbit dejó con cuidado la tetera sobre la mesa y se acercó con precaución a la puerta redonda pintada de verde que daba entrada a la casa: no quería abrir la puerta y encontrar de sopetón con alguno de los Sacovilla-Bolsón, pues sabía muy bien que estaban deseando que envejeciera y muriera cuanto antes mejor para poder heredar la casa, puesto que Bilbo jamás se había casado y no tenía parientes más cercanos que ese peculiar matrimonio. Bilbo procuraba no pensar demasiado en esa cuestión, ya que no podía soportar imaginar a ese par disfrutando de las comodidades de su querido Bolsón Cerrado.

Cuando ya se hallaba en el recibidor, una cabeza ensortijada de rizos castaños, como era propio en la naturaleza de la gente pequeña, miró con curiosidad a través del cristal de una pequeña ventana situada al lado de la puerta. Bilbo reconoció de inmediato a Hamfast Gamyi, el jardinero que se ocupaba de las plantas y flores del jardín de Bolsón Cerrado y un viejo amigo suyo. Éste último esbozó una amplia sonrisa de alivio y entusiasmo al ver a su estimado amigo, quien le devolvió el gesto con un saludo efusivo con la mano.

- Mi querido Ham, amigo mío – saludó Bilbo abriendo al fin la redonda puerta del agujero-hobbit y dando un cálido abrazo al jardinero – No te esperaba tan pronto, ¿o acaso es ya muy tarde?

Hamfast Gamyi negó con la cabeza mientras se sacudía la tierra del pantalón color marrón claro que llevaba puesto ese día. Aquel hobbit poseía un gran conocimiento de las plantas y disfrutaba sobremanera cuidando de ellas y viéndolas crecer día a día, a la vez que las regaba con mimo y les proporcionaba el mejor abono, según su especie. Pero si había algo en el terreno de la jardinería con lo que Ham disfrutaba por encima de todo era del cultivo de la patata, algo por lo que Bilbo le llamaba "Maestro Hamfast".

- Han empezado a brotar – dijo el jardinero sin poder reprimir la noticia, ni el entusiasmo que la misma le provocaba ni un segundo más. Esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se giraba hacia uno de los parterres de Bolsón Cerrado, Bilbo se apresuró a acercarse a la planta seguido de su viejo amigo.

Bilbo y Hamfast compartían el amor por los frutos de la tierra, cuestión sobre la que podían establecer conversaciones que podían durar varias horas antes de que se dieran cuenta. El jardinero estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo en Bolsón Cerrado, pues era uno de los agujeros-hobbits con más espacio para el jardín exterior. Del mismo modo, el señor Bilbo Bolsón apreciaba mucho esa ventaja y dedicaba mucho tiempo al aprender el cultivo de la tierra, poblando así su jardín de flores de distintos colores y tamaños, junto a los frutos que luego él mismo recogía.

En ese momento, Bilbo Bolsón y Hamfast Gamyi se hacían hueco el uno al otro como podían frente a la pequeña maceta en la que, como bien había dicho el jardinero, una pequeña planta de un verde espléndido comenzaba a brotar, emergiendo de la tierra que la rodeaba. Ambos hobbits intercambiaron una sonrisa de emoción y volvieron a girarse hacia el pequeño brote: a Bilbo siempre le habían gustado los girasoles y, por una razón u otra, nunca parecían brotar en Bolsón Cerrado... Hasta ese momento.

- Es una maravilla, ¿no crees? - afirmó Bilbo mientras paseaba la mirada por la pequeña planta, observando cada curva del tallo y la forma que iban a tener sus hojas.

- Espera a verlo crecer – contestó Hamfast, poniéndose en pie y observando la planta desde arriba – Ahora mismo son muy frágiles y requieren muchos cuidados, pero cuando crecen... Se convierten en la planta más luminosa de todo el jardín, parece que recogen toda la luz del sol en sus pétalos amarillos.

Bilbo sonrió, aún sin apartar la mirada del brote, mientras imaginaba sus futuros pétalos dorados, ondeándose sobre el tallo verde con la brisa temprana de un verano en Hobbiton. Sin embargo, en su interior, el hobbit se preguntaba si realmente llegaría a ver la planta crecer hasta transformarse en la flor cuya belleza siempre había admirado tanto. La recurrencia de sus sueños en tierras lejanas le habían hecho plantearse muy seriamente el volver a salir de la Comarca, sin tener muy claro cuándo iba a volver, si es que alguna vez lo hacía. Siempre había admirado la belleza natural de la Comarca, pero ahora no podía evitar pensar que esa belleza era sólo una pequeña parte de la que el resto de la Tierra Media le ofrecía. Odiaría hacerse viejo sin volver a visitar esos parajes, por no hablar de la idea de morir viejo y arrugado en el interior de Bolsón Cerrado sin haber llevado a cabo ese plan. Sabía que quería irse, sentía que tenía que irse, tarde o temprano, pero se sentía ligado a la Comarca, y buscaba en sus parajes razones por las que quedarse... Razones que cada vez le costaba más encontrar.

Puede que esperara a que el girasol terminara de crecer para poder contemplarlo en su jardín antes de marcharse, esperaba tener paciencia suficiente, un don que antes le había caracterizado pero que ahora comenzaba a brillar por su ausencia, y menos si se refería al tiempo que le quedaba en la Comarca. Sabía que, aunque ansiara ver de nuevo las montañas, nunca estaría preparado del todo para dejar la tierra en la que había nacido, crecido y en la que había sido tan feliz; puede que lo mejor fuera hacerlo cuanto antes, pero la sombra de la duda seguía eclipsando sus planes.

Finalmente, el hobbit se incorporó esbozando una leve sonrisa y dio una palmada de agradecimiento en el hombro de Hamfast. Le gustaba cuidar de su jardín, lo que no le hacía tanta gracia era pensar en los Sacovilla-Bolsón ignorando esa pequeña muestra de belleza natural cuando heredaran la casa. Ojalá cuando llegara ese momento, él ya se encontrara muy lejos de allí, escribiendo al final el libro sobre sus aventuras que tanto había planeado. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el horizonte, pensó que quizás hasta podría volver a Rivendel, y permanecer bajo la protección del maestro Elrond...

- Gente extraña vaga por esos bosques – afirmó Hamfast, al ver a Bilbo dirigir la mirada hacia una arboleda algo lejana donde muchos niños hobbits juraban y perjuraban haber visto elfos marchar de forma pausada mientras entonaban tristes cánticos – Mi Samsagaz ha intentado por todos los medios habidos y por haber intentar ver al menos uno, pero no le dejamos alejarse tanto...

- Al pequeño Sam siempre le han fascinado mis historias sobre los elfos – recordó Bilbo dirigendo una pequeña sonrisa al jardinero – Quiere oírlas una y otra vez, probablemente ya sepa hasta imitar algunas palabras de su lengua.

Samsagaz Gamyi era uno de los seis hijos que Hamfast había tenido con su esposa Campanilla Buenchico, concretamente el penúltimo de ellos: era un muchacho pecoso con rizos pelirrojos, algo rellenito, pero eso no era nada extraño entre la gente pequeña. A pesar de ser nada más que un niño, el pequeño Sam parecía haber heredado el mismo amor por la jardinería que caracterizaba a su padre, ya que muchas veces le veía ir de aquí a allá con las manos llenas de tierra y en muchas ocasiones ayudaba a su padre en el jardín del hogar de los Gamyi. Sentía hacia Bilbo una mezcla entre miedo y fascinación: conocía los rumores que corrían sobre su locura en Hobbiton, pero a la vez tenía mucha curiosidad por sus historias de los elfos y siempre acababa por pedirle entre tímidos balbuceos que le volviera a contar una de sus favoritas.

El señor Bolsón había pensado en copiar a mano alguna de esas historias y entregárselas como regalo para que pudiera leerlas cuando quisiera y cuando él ya no estuviera, pero Sam Gamyi aún no dominaba demasiado la lectura. Bilbo se había ofrecido a enseñarle a leer, ofrecimiento que Hamfast había aceptado gustosamente y enormemente agradecido. Eso era algo que Bilbo Bolsón no hubiera hecho si el pequeño Gamyi hubiera resultado ser otro alborotador más de los muchos niños hobbits que poblaban Hobbiton, siempre haciendo travesuras e incordiando aquí y allá, pero Sam Gamyi era uno de los niños más tranquilos que Bilbo había conocido jamás, siempre en silencio, siempre deseando trabajar con su padre en el jardín, aunque Bilbo procuraba que el pequeño dejara el trabajo de los adultos a los adultos y le contaba alguna de sus aventuras sentado a la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado mientras su padre trabajaba la tierra y escuchaba también las historias de Bilbo.

- ¿Sabes qué, Bilbo? Deberías escribir un libro – había dicho un día Hamfast Gamyi, volviéndose levemente hacia la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado, donde se encontraban sentados el propio Bilbo y el pequeño Gamyi – Lo digo totalmente en serio. Jamás he sabido de un hobbit que haya vivido tantas aventuras extraordinarias...

- Y, ¿a quién le interesarían esas historias? - preguntó entonces Bilbo, bajo la atenta mirada del niño hobbit, quien, evidentemente se sintió algo ofendido por las palabras del señor Bolsón – Conoces a la gente de por aquí tan bien como yo, Ham. Siempre son más felices cuando no hablo del mundo exterior ni de ninguna de sus criaturas.

El jardinero chasqueó entonces la lengua, quitando importancia a las palabras de su amigo y vecino. Negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando, mientras metía las manos nuevamente en la tierra húmeda de la mañana:

- Olvida a tus vecinos y a esos condenados Sacovilla-Bolsón, te estás convirtiendo en una pequeña leyenda aquí en Hobbiton, por mucho que les pese a algunos. Estoy seguro de que algún día, alguien querrá oír todas esas historias... Y no te olvides de Sam, ahora sólo le pide a su madre que le cuente las mismas historias que tú.

Bilbo esbozó una sonrisa y revolvió con cariño el sortijado cabello del pequeño Samsagaz Gamyi, quien miró a su alrededor, algo azorado de tanta atención repentina, algo que provocó las risas de su padre, quien plantó una nueva semilla en la tierra mientras suspiraba y decía que Sam era el más sereno de sus hijos, y teniendo en cuenta el carácter de los otros cinco hermanos, eso era algo que debía agradecer profundamente.

Volviendo al presente, el señor Bolsón metió las manos en sus bolsillos y fingió mirar pasar a los hobbits por delante de su puerta, rumbo al mercado, a quienes saludaba con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho, meses atrás, su viejo amigo. Finalmente, tomó aire y entrecerrando los ojos para evitar el impacto de los rayos del sol, habló a Hamfast Gamyi.

- ¿Sabes? He decidido que sería una idea agradable escribir el libro

El jardinero asintió y esbozó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, mientras parecía contener una pequeña risa:

- Sabía que acabarías haciéndome caso, señor Bolsón

- No digo que comience a escribirlo mañana ni el día después de mañana – murmuró Bilbo, casi más para sí mismo que para Ham Gamyi, que lo miraba con curiosidad. Pasados unos instantes, el señor Bolsón se encogió de hombros – Sólo sé que es algo que me gustaría hacer antes de morir.

- Fíjate por donde, aún ni una sola cana ¿y ya piensas en la muerte? - inquirió Ham, mirándole de forma divertida a la par que expectante – La vida pertenece a los vivos, señor Bolsón, la vida es buena. No pienses en la muerte hasta que la veas llamando a tu puerta.

- Lo que puede suceder en cualquier momento – puntualizó el señor Bolsón dando unas leves palmadas en la espalda al jardinero – No olvides que Lobelia suele venir mucho a fisgonear por aquí.

Ambos dejaron escapar una carcajada: Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón era, junto a su esposo Otho, uno de los parientes que Bilbo tenía en menos estima, y aquello no constituía ningún secreto para nadie: la antipatía mutua entre los Sacovilla-Bolsón y el señor Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado era un hecho que trascendía toda discreción o secretismo familiar. Eran ambiciosos, codiciosos y no veían el momento de quedarse con Bolsón Cerrado; de hecho, habían estado a punto de lograrlo cuando Bilbo desapareció unos años atrás con Gandalf y los enanos. A la vuelta de la misma, el señor Bolsón había contemplado estupefacto cómo se le había dado por muerto y en el mismo jardín de su casa en el que se encontraba en esos momentos se apelotonaban todos sus vecinos en una subasta por los muebles del agujero-hobbit. Hubo muchos que se alegraron de verle de nuevo, entre ellos su primo segundo Drogo Bolsón, por aquel entonces recién casado con Prímula Brandigamo, también prima suya, pero hubo otros muchos que arrugaron la nariz, y Bilbo pudo ver la desilusión reflejada en sus ojos. De hecho, la única manera que Bilbo había tenido de recuperar muchos de sus muebles había sido volviéndolos a comprar, pero nunca había recuperado el juego de cucharillas de postre de plata que Lobelia se había llevado consigo de Bolsón Cerrado.

Durante las horas que siguieron, Bilbo y Hamfast no hicieron más que ir de aquí a allá en el jardín de Bolsón Cerrado, pasándose herramientas de jardinería, discutiendo la distribución de las semillas para la próxima estación y recogiendo los frutos que pesaban demasiado para la planta que los soportaba, así como eliminando las malas hierbas de alrededor. Para entonces, el sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, y la actividad del resto de Hobbiton era más que evidente, debido al murmullo lejano de diversas conversaciones, las risas de los viandamtes, así como graznidos de patos y el sonido de las ruedas de los carromatos al moverse de un lado a otro.

Así transcurría la vida en Hobbiton, Cuaderna del Oeste, al sur de Sobremonte y al noroeste de Delagua. La Comarca. Tan tranquila y pacífica como siempre, un lugar donde la vida transcurría con absoluta armonía, ajena a los problemas que existían más allá de sus verdes colinas... Sólo que algunas veces, los problemas vienen desde dentro de las fronteras de la Comarca, y eso es algo que ningún hobbit podía evitar ni preever. Nadie hubiera podido imaginar lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Hamfast estaba sacudiéndose la tierra de los pantalones una vez más, dispuesto a volver a casa a almorzar después de la jornada de trabajo matunina, cuando divisó a lo lejos un carromato que se acercaba inequívocamente hacia Bolsón Cerrado, pues era imposible que se dirigiera a otro lugar tomando esa senda. El jardinero se extrañó, puesto que esas no eran horas a las que ningún hobbit se le ocurriría a hacer una visita, tratándose de la hora de comer. Una vez que se pasó la sorpresa pudo observar que ese carromato no provenía de ningún lugar cercano, sino que, al juzgar por las telas que lo cubrían, venía de la Cuaderna del Este. Más y más extraño.

- Bilbo, ¡Bilbo! - llamó Hamfast asomándose al interior de Bolsón Cerrado, donde el señor Bolsón había ido a preparar lo que iba a comer en ese día.

Poco tardó el mencionado hobbit en hacer aparición, saliendo de la cocina sosteniendo un plato con una hogaza de pan y un pequeño racimo de uvas en las manos. Parecía aturdido y a la vez algo fastidiado de que le hubieran interrumpido su hora de comer: aunque no lo sacara a relucir con aseduidad, Bilbo Bolsón podía tener un carácter algo gruñón cuando las cosas no salían como esperaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Maestro Hamfast? - preguntó Bilbo acercándose a la entrada de Bolsón Cerrado, pero aún reticiente a soltar el plato de comida. - Por esos gritos cualquiera diría que has visto un dragón.

- Un carromato se dirige hacia aquí, creo que viene de la Cuaderna del Este – se apresuró a decir el jardinero, mientras se asomaba a la puerta para comprobar que aún no habían llegado, si bien les faltaba poco - ¿Habías invitado a algún pariente a comer hoy?

¿Parientes? ¿Comer? ¿Hoy? Ninguna de esas tres palabras parecía tener sentido alguno para Bilbo, ya que los parientes más cercanos, geográficamente hablando, que tenía eran los Sacovilla-Bolsón y antes muerto y enterrado que invitarles por iniciativa propia a comer en Bolsón Cerrado. Hamfast había mencionado la Cuaderna del Este, así que bien podía tratarse de algún Brandigamo... Pero no, de ninguna manera, aunque no tenía muy buena memoria para esas cosas, sabía que habría apuntado en algún lugar una cita semejante.

En fin, viniendo de Cuaderna del Este, muy probablemente de los Gamos, Bilbo no tendría ningún problema en ofrecerles su hospitalidad y su mesa con toda la generosidad que le solía caracterizar a la hora de atender a sus parientes más queridos e invitados inesperados a los que debía causar buena impresión. Cuando finalmente el carromato paró a la entrada del jardín de Bolsón Cerrado, Bilbo pensó que bien podría tratarse de su prima Prímula Brandigamo, acompañada por su marido Drogo Bolsón, que era primo segundo de Bilbo y un gran aficionado a su talento en la cocina. Hacía tiempo que no los veía, puede que desde el octavo cumpleaños del pequeño Frodo, hijo del matrimonio, debido que Drogo y Prímula rara vez estaban en un mismo lugar más de unos meses, ya que les encantaba visitar a sus parientes y eso les tenía de viaje permanente. Sí, probablemente serían ellos.

Ya estaba preparando la bienvenida a sus queridos primos, cuando vio que del carromato descendía un hobbit de rizos castaño oscuro y algo más rechoncho de lo que es normal para un hobbit. Al principio creyó que era Drogo, que había demasiado lejos con su pasión por la comida, pero tras observarlo durante unos segundos más vio que se trataba en realidad de Dudo Bolsón, hermano mayor de Drogo, y Bilbo no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar ocultar su estupefacción. Aunque sus tratos eran cordiales con la mayoría de sus parientes, no podía decir que le uniera una fuerte amistad con Dudo Bolsón, y no se explicaba qué podría haberle traído, sin avisar, hasta la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado.

- Mi querido Dudo Bolsón – dijo Bilbo, dejando la sorpresa y a Hamfast Gamyi atrás para acercarse a saludar al recién llegado hobbit – Qué alegría verte en Hobbiton, ¿a qué se debe esta grata sorpresa?

Tan pronto como terminó de formular la pregunta, Bilbo Bolsón supo que esa visita tenía muy poco de grata, si es que tenía algo. Dudo parecía agotado y cabizbajo, pero no era sólo por el viaje, de hecho, parecía que hubiera pasado la noche sin dormir. Antes de comenzar a hablar, Dudo Bolsón se pasó la mano por los rizos de la cabeza a la vez que dejaba escapar el aire, como si no supiera por dónde empezar.

A partir de ese momento todo cambió, Bilbo intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Hamfast Gamyi, quien parecía tan confuso como él. Luego Dudo Bolsón alzó el rostro y comenzó a hablar: Ham Gamyi pareció quedarse sin respiración, la expresión en el rostro de Bilbo cambió súbitamente y tuvo que hacer fuerza con los dedos para que el plato que aún llevaba en las manos no cayera al suelo.

Quién hubiera podido imaginar que una mañana tan luminosa y verde, mecida por una fresca brisa, en la que los rayos de sol acariciaban suavemente el rostro de los caminantes, pudiera traer consigo noticias tan funestas.


	2. El camino a Los Gamos

**Capítulo 2**

**El camino a Los Gamos**

Tan pronto como la carretilla proveniente de Cuaderna del Este había entrado en Hobbiton se habían empezado a disparar los cuchicheos y los comentarios, pero no fue hasta que Dudo Bolsón llamó a la puerta del primer familiar cuando la noticia corrió como la pólvora entre los habitantes de Hobbiton, y en pocas horas prácticamente todos ellos sabían lo que había sucedido en Los Gamos: Drogo Bolsón y su esposa Prímula Brandigamo habían muerto ahogados en el río Brandivino después de tener un pequeño accidente con la barca en la que navegaban.

Muchas veces un secreto es imposible de guardar en un lugar como la Comarca, donde la gran mayoría de los habitantes están emparentados entre sí por sangre o matrimonio, pero cuando se trata de una noticia de esta importancia únicamente un necio pensaría que sería posible llevar el asunto con la discreción que el asunto requería. Dudo Bolsón había ido avisando a los parientes de Drogo y Prímula puerta a puerta, tal y como acababa de hacer en Bolsón Cerrado, y simplemente los hobbits habían empezado a comentar el extraño y trágico suceso.

Muchos de los vecinos de Hobbiton, que comunicaban la noticia a sus esposas tras haber oído rumores en el mercado de la plaza, ni siquiera estaban muy seguros de quién era exactamente Drogo Bolsón, pues nunca había dado demasiado de qué hablar, algo raro en un hobbit ya que todos suelen tener una característica que los diferencia de los demás: en el caso de Bilbo Bolsón, eran sus aventuras en tierras lejanas; en el de Hamfast Gamyi, su maestría en el cultivo de la patata... Pero parecía ser que Drogo Bolsón nunca había llamado especialmente la atención de sus vecinos... Al menos hasta ese momento.

Mientras el bullicio reinaba en la plaza del mercado de Hobbiton, una oscura paz había invadido Bolsón Cerrado, colándose sigilosamente a través de la puerta redonda y pintada de verde que aún permanecía abierta: tras conocer la trágica noticia, Hamfast se había precipitado colina abajo para comunicarle la increíble noticia a su esposa, y Bilbo no había podido hacer otra cosa que permanecer frente a su pariente mientras le oía decir algo sobre los funerales, pero apenas había podido escucharle, ya que su voz parecía venir de muy lejos, como si le hablara desde más allá del mar.

Tras decir que volvería un poco más tarde, probablemente para darle tiempo a asimilar la noticia, el viejo Dudo había dejado a Bilbo a solas con sus pensamientos, quien, tras vacilar durante unos momentos, como si no supiera muy bien lo que debía hacer a continuación, había terminado volviendo a entrar en su cálido y acogedor agujero-hobbit, a la vez que un incómodo silencio comenzaba a reinar en la estancia, únicamente roto por los lejanos murmullos de los vecinos. Bilbo acertó a dar un par de pasos en ninguna dirección en concreto antes de dejarse caer en uno de sus sillones favoritos intentando recobrar el aliento, sin apenas poder creer nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que al parecer había sucedido.

Drogo y Prímula. Prímula y Drogo. Muertos. No era posible, no tenía sentido, nada de lo que le había dicho Dudo Bolsón hacía apenas unos instantes tenía ningún sentido. ¿Cómo iban a estar muertos cuando les veía tan jóvenes, tan vivos en sus recuerdos? Alzando la mirada hacia la mesa, que ahora tenía cubierta casi de forma total por viejos mapas de los alrededores de la Comarca y de lugares no tan cercanos, aún le parecía ver a Drogo ahí mismo sentado, como la última vez que había visitado Bolsón Cerrado. Siempre le había entusiasmado la comida, y en ese instante congelado en su memoria estaba degustando uno de los primeros bizcochos de vainilla que había aprendido a cocinar Bilbo. Recordaba que tenía una sonrisa agradable, un hobbit de rizos castaño oscuro con el que compartía opiniones sobre los temas más diversos y con quien podía conversar durante horas antes de darse cuenta.

Prímula, por su lado, era una criatura adorable, no existía otro modo de definirla. Bilbo tenía más relación con ella que con Drogo, ya que las madres de Bilbo y Prímula eran hermanas, y las visitas a las distintas casas de ambos habían sido frecuentes durante sus años de más temprana juventud. Tenía los ojos de un azul muy claro y el rostro enmarcado en una suave cascada de rizos dorados que le regalaba una apariencia que transmitía tanta dulzura como su propia alma. Siempre cariñosa, siempre sonriendo, aún recordaba lo mucho que sonreía cuando vino a decirle que iba a casarse con Drogo Bolsón, poco antes de que Gandalf llamara a su puerta para obligarle a embarcarse en una aventura que nunca había deseado. Aún le parecía verla en medio de la sala, con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y la vida brillando en sus ojos.

Finalmente dejó escapar un lastimero suspiro a la vez que enterraba el rostro entre sus manos, incapaz de asimilar una noticia tan espantosa. Oía a sus vecinos pasear y hablar entre ellos animadamente por el camino que llevaba a la Colina, como si no hubiera pasado nada; en aquellos instantes hasta el propio ritmo cotidiano de la vida en Hobbiton le parecía inapropiado, ¿cómo era posible que no estuvieran todos como él se encontraba en esos instantes, paralizados en sus hogares tratando de comprender lo inexplicable? Tragó saliva intentando hacer desaparecer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y parpadeó, dirigiendo la mirada de forma instintiva a la puerta redonda de Bolsón Cerrado, por la que no tardó en aparecer un agitado Hamfast Gamyi.

El jardinero parecía tener algo importante que decir, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Bilbo Bolsón se quedaron sumidos en un silencio glacial sólo roto por el canto de los pájaros y las risas de los niños hobbits corriendo por los caminos cercanos sumidos en su mundo de juegos infantiles, ajenos a todo lo demás.

- Vaya... - dijo finalmente Ham Gamyi, sabedor de que nunca lograría encontrar algo apropiado para decir en una situación como aquella.

Bilbo se limitó a asentir, aún con una expresión de desconcertada tristeza en el rostro. Se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la mirada a la vez que su mente iba aceptando poco a poco que no se trataba de una pesadilla, ni de una broma pesada por parte del viejo Drogo. Ni él ni Prímula iban a aparecer cruzando la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa, ni tampoco volverían a ir a una de sus fiestas de cumpleaños... En su interior, el hobbit comenzaba a entender que Drogo y Prímula ya no volverían jamás, que todo eso se ha convertido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en parte del pasado, en unos recuerdos felices que ya sólo vivían en su memoria.

- ... ¿Vas a ir a Los Gamos? - preguntó el jardinero, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la casa y haciendo que Bilbo finalmente alzara el rostro hacia él.

Al principio no entendió a qué se refería su viejo amigo, pero luego recordó las palabras de Dudo Bolsón, que hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos, no sabía decir exactamente cuántos, le había parecido oír desde tan lejos, relativas a unos funerales: más que probablemente su pariente se refería a los de Drogo y Prímula. En ese momento entendió el por qué de la llegada de Dudo con aquel carromato: siempre había sido muy servicial con sus amigos y vecinos, así que no hacía falta decir que sentía verdadera devoción por todos sus parientes, independientemente de que fueran cercanos o lejanos. No sólo había ido personalmente a comunicarles la desafortunada noticia, sino que probablemente se había desplazado hasta Hobbiton para llevarles a Los Gamos, a fin de que pudieran asistir a los funerales a tiempo. De ahí que le hubiera dejado tiempo para pensar, aunque ahora que Bilbo lo pensaba con toda la claridad que podía en esos momentos, no había nada que pensar: no podía dejar de ir, tanto Drogo como Prímula habían sido de sus parientes más queridos...

Y aún le extrañaba pensar en ambos en pasado...

- Tengo que ir a Los Gamos – se oyó decir Bilbo, como si de repente alguien le hubiera dicho lo que tenía que hacer entonces, a la vez que se incorporaba de forma cansada y miraba a Hamfast como excusándose – No creo que esté fuera más que unos pocos días, el jardín...

- No te preocupes por nada más ahora – le interrumpió Hamfast, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y apretando levemente en señal de apoyo – Lo primero es lo primero, ya tendremos tiempo para el jardín cuando... Cuando esto acabe.

Bilbo asintió, pero no podía evitar preguntarse cuándo acabaría realmente aquella situación que apenas acababa de comenzar. Un hecho así nunca llega a su fin, te persigue durante el resto de tus días: podrás recordarlo más o menos, pero siempre permanece en lo más profundo de tu memoria, esperando el momento adecuado para volver a aflorar y despertar los mismos sentimientos de nostalgia que despertó la primera vez. No, aquella situación nunca acabaría, no al menos como el resto de los sucesos cotidianos; Bilbo estaba seguro de que, de una manera u otra, la temprana muerte de Drogo y Prímula acababa de marcar un antes y un después en su vida. Aunque no se habían visitado todo lo que les hubiera gustado, Bilbo sentía un gran aprecio por sus primos: realmente los echaría de menos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Hamfast al ver que su amigo parecía seguir igual de aturdido que hacía unos minutos.

- Sí, es sólo que... Aún no me lo creo – admitió Bilbo esbozando una triste sonrisa bajo la compasiva mirada del jardinero. - ... Creo que no lo creeré del todo hasta que llegue a Los Gamos.

Ham Gamyi asintió sin quitarle el ojo de encima y, cuando pasados unos instantes Bilbo Bolsón pareció empezar a salir de su estado de desagradable sorpresa, le dio unas leves palmadas en el hombro intentando animarlo en esos momentos difíciles.

- Iré a buscar a Dudo, le diré que le acompañarás de vuelta a Los Gamos... - dijo el jardinero dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta del agujero-hobbit - Y le daré el pésame, antes con la sorpresa y... Bueno, no he podido decirle nada amable.

En menos que cantaba un gallo, Hamfast había desaparecido por la entrada de Bolsón Cerrado y se apresuraba a seguir camino arriba la senda que había tomado Dudo Bolsón, presumiblemente para dirigirse a la casa del resto de sus parientes para comunicarles la funesta noticia, y ofrecerse a llevarles a Los Gamos, en el caso de que pudieran asistir a los funerales del matrimonio Bolsón y Brandigamo.

Bilbo, por su parte, se apresuró a recorrer los largos pasillos de Bolsón Cerrado, entrando en una habitación y otra, sin estar muy seguro de qué debía llevarse o cuántos días iba a permanecer lejos de Hobbiton. Finalmente optó por usar su viejo macuto, el mismo que había usado años atrás en su particular travesía, tan comentada a lo ancho y largo de la Comarca, y el mismo que planeaba usar cuando se marchara en breve... Únicamente esperaba que ningún familiar la reconociera y descubriera sus intenciones. Guardó en el mismo ropa para tres o cuatro días (después de todo, más valía prevenir que curar), y unas cuantas hogazas de pan y bizcocho de vainilla para el camino envueltos en una fina tela blanca. Esperaba que fuera suficiente y que una vez allí no echara en falta mucho más; después de todo, no se embarcaba en ninguna aventura, sino que se dirigía a una situación en la que jamás habría deseado encontrarse. Ojalá el maestro Hamfast tuviera razón, ojalá todo aquello terminara cuanto antes, incluso antes de empezar.

Habían pasado aproximadamente unos treinta minutos cuando se oyeron unos leves golpeteos en la puerta, aún abierta, de Bolsón Cerrado. Bilbo se irguió inmediatamente de la silla en la que se encontraba esperando y se cargó el macuto a la espalda: ya estaba listo para marcharse, aunque no cómo lo hubiera imaginado unos días atrás. La fatigada figura de Dudo Bolsón atravesó la entrada del agujero-hobbit y se dirigió hacia Bilbo.

- ¿Vendrás entonces? - preguntó su pariente, como si le sorprendiera que hubiera tomado esa decisión.

- Sí, por supuesto, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? - contestó el hobbit, a la vez sorprendido del tono de voz del viejo Dudo Bolsón. - Imagino que debe ser horrible... Todo esto y... Quiero estar con vosotros, de verdad, ayudar en lo que pueda...

Antes de que hubiera podido terminar la frase, Dudo Bolsón había acortado los pasos que quedaban de distancia entre ellos y le había abrazado fuertemente. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Bilbo notó que Dudo estaba llorando, probablemente por primera vez desde que descubriera la noticia. El hobbit le devolvió el abrazo, tratando de calmarle, pero sabía que todo consuelo era mínimo frente a una situación como aquella. Entonces, Bilbo se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en el noble Drogo y en la encantadora Prímula, y apretó los párpados con fuerza dejando escapar sus primeras lágrimas por ellos. Los miembros de la familia de uno son algo curioso: no siempre les da la importancia que merecen, ya sea por lejanía de parentesco o lejanía geográfica, pero cuando pasa algo malo siempre están ahí, siempre. Es entonces cuando tienes la certeza de que, pase lo que pase en tu vida, ellos son los únicos que jamás te abandonarán. Y aquello, incluso en momentos tan vacíos de esperanza, era un pensamiento alentador.

Pero en pocos instantes, el viejo Dudo Bolsón volvió a hacer aparición: nunca había sido una persona que dejara mostrar sus sentimientos en público, y mucho menos en momentos tristes, así que bastaron unos breves momentos para que se separara de Bilbo y comenzara a limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

- En fin, será mejor que nos marchemos ya u oscurecerá antes de que lleguemos a Casa Brandi – murmuró Dudo, volviéndose y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- ¿Casa Brandi? - inquirió Bilbo, siguiéndole de inmediato, aunque después supo que preguntar aquello había sido una estupidez: Casa Brandi era toda una leyenda entre la gente pequeña, se trataba de un agujero-hobbit muy parecido a lo que la gente grande denominaba como mansión, sólo que conservando la típica arquitectura de los hobbits. Tenía más de cien ventanas y otras tantas habitaciones: si Drogo y Prímula estaban allí de visita cuando sucedió la tragedia, Bilbo no podía pensar en un lugar mejor para acoger a todos los parientes que asistirían a los funerales.

- Casa Brandi – afirmó el hermano mayor de Drogo Bolsón a la vez que daba una leve palmada a uno de los poneys que llevaban el carromato, como animándole a emprender el camino de vuelta a casa – Estaban visitando a los padres de Prímula cuando...

Dudo Bolsón no pudo continuar hablando, y Bilbo entendió muy bien por qué: aún era demasiado pronto, todo parecía haber ocurrido con una rapidez atroz, todo aquello era demasiado como para asimilarlo en unas pocas horas. Quería preguntarle más cosas sobre el accidente, quería saber qué había ocurrido exactamente, cómo había sido posible que no pudieran salvar a ninguno de sus dos queridos primos, pero supo que no sería lo que Dudo querría oír, ni mucho menos un tema sobre el que quisiera conversar demasiado, especialmente tras tantas largas horas de agotador viaje. Drogo y Prímula se habían ahogado en el río Brandivino, eso era lo único que necesitaba saber para acompañar a Dudo de vuelta a Casa Brandi.

Antes de subir al carromato, Bilbo echó una leve mirada hacia atrás: Bolsón Cerrado, su adorado Bolsón Cerrado. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería dejar su querido hogar atrás para marcharse de Hobbiton, pero ni en todas las edades de ese mundo hubiera imaginado unas circunstancias más trágicas. Tragó saliva antes de volverse finalmente y subir finalmente al carromato del viejo Dudo Bolsón ya comenzaba moverse bajo el giro de sus ruedas. Inicialmente, había pensado en sentarse junto a su pariente para hacerle el viaje de regreso a Los Gamos más ameno, ojalá pudiera hacerle olvidar por unos instantes todo lo que había pasado; pero con lo que no había contado la aturdida mente de Bilbo era con el resto de parientes de los Bolsón y Brandigamo que también habían decidido partir con él para llegar lo antes posible a Casa Brandi y presentar sus respetos a la familia de los fallecidos.

Aunque el carromato era lo suficiente espacioso para que una docena de hobbits viajaran de forma cómoda, en el interior del mismo apenas habían cinco. Bilbo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero luego pensó que probablemente aquellos eran los únicos hobbits de Hobbiton que podían permitirse marcharse a Los Gamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo a nadie: Bilbo no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de gente que nadie echaría en falta si desaparecieran de un día para otro, pero, como casi siempre le ocurría, había hablado demasiado pronto. Al principio no había reparado en ellos, cosa extraña en él, pues siempre estaba alerta de la presencia de sus parientes Sacovilla-Bolsón, para evitar el encuentro con ellos de ser posible, pero parecía que las próximas horas las iban a pasar irremediablemente juntos.

Bilbo dedicó una breve sonrisa a esos estimados parientes que no podían esperar a verle muerto para quedarse con su casa y se sentó en el extremo opuesto del carromato, que ya se mecía levemente con el trote de los poneys. Otho Sacovilla-Bolsón estaba dormido, aunque Bilbo tampoco esperaba otra cosa: la siesta era algo sagrado para Otho, después de una larga jornada en el Dragón Verde no había nada que le gustara más que dormir. Lobelia, en cambio, estaba despierta y estudió a Bilbo con la mirada sin devolver la sonrisa. Muchas veces, el señor Bolsón no había podido evitar preguntarse si Lobelia podía ver a través de las personas, ya que siempre que se encontraban, lo estudiaba con la mirada de arriba a abajo y fruncía la nariz, como si hubiera visto algo horrible en él. En cualquier otro momento habría fingido cierta cordialidad, pero no en aquel momento tan difícil, pensó Bilbo, ¡al cuerno los Sacovilla-Bolsón!

Conocía a los otros tres hobbits que iban en el carromato, sumidos en un silencio sepulcral mientras que sus posturas desganadas dejaban en evidencia que aún estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para decir nada. Dos de ellos eran Bolger, primos segundos y terceros suyos, familiares directos de la madre del finado Drogo Bolsón, y en cualquier otra situación Bilbo les hubiera saludado efusivamente y les hubiera invitado a una pequeña merienda en Bolsón Cerrado, pero ahora cualquier tipo de celebración parecía lejana en el tiempo, como si fuera impensable volver a aquellos días felices.

Bilbo suspiró y se acurrucó en un rincón del carromato, intentando pasar el viaje a Los Gamos lo más sereno posible, a pesar de las circunstancias. Había cerrado los ojos, decidido a dejarse mecer por el ritmo del carro hasta caer dormido como una roca, cuando oyó la voz de Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón, pero gracias al cielo no parecía hablarle a él, sino que parecía estar pensando en voz alta.

- No puedo decir que esto me sorprenda... - oyó murmurar a la hobbit – Ese Drogo nunca me pareció demasiado normal, se nota que la sangre Bolsón corría por sus venas...

Bilbo sabía, aun con los ojos cerrados, que en ese momento Lobelia lo estaba mirando, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera para defender la memoria de su primo Drogo. Conocía demasiado bien a Lobelia como para que aquella actitud le pareciera normal en ella: nunca se reservaba un pensamiento para ella misma, decía todo lo que pensaba sin pararse a pensar en cómo podía afectar a la gente de su alrededor, simplemente no le importaba demasiado lo que pudieran pensar, y sus pensamientos le parecían demasiado interesantes como para reservárselos para ella misma. Un leve desperezamiento advirtió a Bilbo de que Otho Sacovilla-Bolsón volvía al mundo de los vivos por momentos. El hobbit suspiró y añadió:

- Un escándalo, sin duda – secundó Otho Sacovilla-Bolsón – Tenías que oír todo lo que se decía en la plaza del mercado...

- Lo sé, lo he comentado con las vecinas y a todo el mundo esto le parece muy raro... - afirmó Lobelia. - Siempre se vio venir a ese Drogo Bolsón, ese... - Lobelia se quedó un momento pensando, como si no acabara de encontrar palabras que definieran lo horrible que le parecía Drogo Bolsón, y finalmente, esa oración quedó en el aire – Los Brandigamo son gente muy rica, eso lo sabe hasta un tonto...

- ¿Qué se comenta, qué piensa la gente? - dijo el tercer hobbit que viajaba en el carro, el que no era ni Bolsón, ni Bolger: era un Brandigamo, pero no el mejor de su familia, ya que siempre estaba presumiendo del poder que siempre había tenido su familia en la Comarca. De alguna manera, Bilbo creía que pensaba que era superior al resto de la población hobbit.

Lobelia se quedó un momento en silencio, como solía hacer en el jardín de su casa mientras cotorreaba con las vecinas para asegurarse de que nadie la oyera. Incluso en un espacio tan reducido como ése, Bilbo casi podía ver a Lobelia mirando levemente por encima del hombro para ver si había alguien cerca y añadir más misterio al asunto que tenía que comentar, que muchas de esas veces no tenía misterio ni interés alguno.

- Yo he oído que él intentó matarla... – añadió en un susurro la hobbit, como si de repente comprendiera que se encontraba rodeada de familiares de Drogo Bolsón. Bilbo pudo oír la sorpresa del Brandigamo y a Lobelia afirmando que no le extrañaría nada si aquello resultase ser verdad – Como lo oyes, muchos dicen que hubo un forcejeo cuando él intentó deshacerse de ella, que la barca volcó y que acabaron los dos en el fondo del Brandivino...

En cierto modo, estaba acostumbrado a los mordaces comentarios de la futura propietaria de Bolsón Cerrado, pero aquello superaba todo lo que Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón hubiera podido decir sobre aquel tema en cuestión: ¿Drogo deshacerse de Prímula? Drogo adoraba a Prímula, siempre lo había hecho, y Bilbo no conocía a matrimonio más feliz en la Comarca, y estaba seguro de que serían los únicos que no hablarían mal el uno del otro al llegar juntos a la vejez, como solía darse en el resto de matrimonios hobbits. Aquello no estaba bien, ni de lejos, en el carromato se encontraban dos parientes de la madre de Drogo Bolsón, el hermano mayor de Drogo Bolsón y él mismo, un Bolsón después de todo, Drogo era su primo segundo. No creía que Lobelia hubiera podido elegir peor momento y lugar para hablar mal de él.

- Di lo que quieras, querida – afirmó de forma cansada Otho, quien parecía preparar el terreno para volver a su siesta – Pero tengo la certeza de que fue el peso de Drogo lo que hizo zozobrar la embarcación.

Lobelia ahogó una risita maliciosa, y el corazón de Bilbo dio un vuelco en el interior de su pecho: no podía estar oyendo aquella conversación ni un segundo más, ¿cómo podían tratar de esa manera un asunto tan serio? Sin apenas ser consciente de lo que hacía, Bilbo abrió los ojos e, incorporándose levemente, espetó al matrimonio:

- Más os vale que Frodo Bolsón nunca os oiga hablar así de su padre

El silencio se hizo en el pequeño carromato, únicamente roto por el sonido de las ruedas girando sobre las piedras del camino, y Bilbo palideció: de repente sentía que tenía el corazón en la garganta. Otho lo ignoró, cerrando los ojos y fingiendo no haberlo escuchado, pero Lobelia le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Cuando finalmente la hobbit giró el rostro en dirección opuesta, uno de los parientes Bolger dejó escapar un susurro lastimero y murmuró:

- Pobre muchacho...

Bilbo se encontraba paralizado, con los ojos como platos y el corazón en un puño desde que había reprendido a Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón, desde que el nombre del pequeño Frodo Bolsón había acudido a sus labios sin siquiera tener pensado pronunciarlo. Frodo... ¿Cómo es posible que no hubiera pensado en él antes? ¿Cómo es posible que no hubiera sido el primero en sus pensamientos tras conocer la noticia de la muerte de sus padres? Pues el pequeño Frodo Bolsón era el hijo de Drogo y Prímula, su único hijo y era verdadera devoción lo que sentían ambos por el niño. Recordaba ahora una tarde que habían pasado en Bolsón Cerrado: el muchacho cumplía ocho años, esa fue la última vez que lo vio, si su memoria no le traicionaba. Estaba sentado sobre las rodillas de su madre mientras ésta le acariciaba los cabellos rizados castaños y le mostraba ilustraciones de un viejo libro que Bilbo tenía por Bolsón Cerrado.

De hecho es como si estuviera viéndolos en ese momento, Prímula y Frodo juntos en una silla, y Drogo en otra cercana, observando con verdadera delicia cómo el pequeño alargaba sus manitas hacia las figuras de los libros, entonces compartía una mirada de orgullo con Prímula, quien, si bien había sido una hobbit que iluminaba una habitación con sólo estar en ella, parecía ser aún más luminosa con su hijo en los brazos. Y de repente, en unas pocas horas, todo parecía haber terminado: no habría más cuentos en los brazos de su madre para Frodo Bolsón, su padre no le enseñaría a pescar nunca, tampoco asistirían juntos a las fiestas de cumpleaños de Bilbo... ¿Por qué el muchacho había tenido que perder tanto?

Bilbo se recostó en su rincón, aún con la imagen del ahora huérfano Bolsón y Brandigamo en sus pensamientos: no podía evitar sentir una gran lástima por el niño, ¿qué iba a ser ahora de él? No podía decir que su familia fuera pequeña, seguro que alguien podía hacerse cargo de él, no había de qué preocuparse, el muchacho tendría un hogar y una familia que lo querría con todo su corazón. Pero en su interior, Bilbo sabía que nunca sería suficiente, que por mucho apoyo con el que el pequeño Frodo pudiera contar, por muy bien que se portaran sus parientes, nunca dejaría de añorar la presencia de sus padres: ellos siempre supondrían su primer pensamiento al despertarse y el último de ellos antes de caer dormido. No era justo, nada de esto, toda esa situación estaba mal, terriblemente mal...

Aún sabiendo que Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón no le quitaba el ojo de encima, aún sabiendo que había suficientes parientes cerca como para que se convirtiera en la comidilla de sus vecinos, Bilbo Bolsón no pudo frenar toda esa serie de sentimientos y pensamientos que habían tomado su mente y su corazón hacía unas horas. Tragó saliva, intentando evitar lo inevitable, tomó aire y parpadeó varias veces, pero no resultó. Se mordió el labio inferior y ahogó un sollozo al que siguió otro que no pudo refrenar: apretó los párpados y se cubrió el rostro con una mano, mientras que sus pequeños hombros se convulsionaban levemente al ritmo de su silencioso llanto. Notó una mano confortadora en su hombro, que apretaba ligeramente en señal de apoyo, pero ahora que había comprendido del todo la nueva situación, Bilbo sentía que no había nada que en esos momentos le hubiera podido resultar de algún consuelo.

Nunca volvería a ver la luz en los ojos de Prímula, ni su forma de sonreír; tampoco habría más bromas con Drogo, jamás volvería a pedirle consejo sobre un asunto u otro: no volverían, pero no sólo para él, sino para tampoco para su hijo pequeño, un niño que en cuestión de horas se había convertido en el huérfano Frodo Bolsón. Conocía a hobbits adultos que aún echaban horriblemente de menos la protectora figura de sus padres, él mismo a veces se encontraba a veces pensando en ellos y era triste pensar que ya no estaban... ¿Cómo sería de triste entonces para un niño de doce años, abandonado a su suerte en medio de un montón de parientes que siempre compadecerían su suerte?

Y una vez más en aquella mañana, Bilbo Bolsón no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué habían tenido que marcharse.


	3. El huérfano Bolsón y Brandigamo

**Capítulo 3**

**El huérfano Bolsón y Brandigamo**

Oscuridad a su alrededor y nada más. Dirigiera donde dirigiera la mirada se encontraba con las mismas tinieblas con las que se había topado nada más abrir los ojos. Bilbo no pudo evitar preguntarse al cabo de unos instantes si acaso no habría perdido la vista. Se incorporó con cuidado, girando la cabeza a un lado y otro, escudriñando en el vacío, pero no percibía nada más, ni siquiera podía oír absolutamente nada. De repente, algo quebró el silencio que reinaba en la zona, haciendo que Bilbo se girara sobresaltado sobre sí mismo: había sido un pequeño ruido, algo tan inofensivo como un chapoteo lo que había hecho saltar el corazón dentro de su pecho. A ese chapoteo, lo siguieron otros más lentos, más pausados, como si algo que le hubiera estado acechando en la oscuridad se aproximara ahora sigilosamente a través de las aguas.

Retrocedió, aunque en su interior, sabía que era una acción del todo inútil si lo que quería era protegerse del depredador desconocido, pero en aquellos momentos apenas podía pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, el sonido del agua se detuvo y volvió el oscuro silencio anterior, sólo roto por la respiración del propio Bilbo y los martilleos de su corazón rebotando en sus oídos. Tras unos momentos, pensó que todo había quedado en un pequeño sobresalto, ya que transcurrieron unos instantes de inesperada paz para el hobbit... Y sin embargo, duró poco, ya que comenzó a escuchar una especie de siseo que se abría paso a través de las tinieblas.

- Mi tesssoro, ¿dónde está?... ¿Dónde está? - murmuró la criatura como para sí misma en medio de la oscuridad, Bilbo no pudo evitar pensar con terror que la segunda vez que había formulado esa extraña pregunta parecía más cercano que la primera - ... Oh, preciossso...

La criatura no parecía advertir su presencia, así que Bilbo supo que ese era el momento de escapar, estaba seguro de que no contaría con una segunda oportunidad si la criatura le descubría allí. En ese preciso momento, la criatura emitió un aullido de sentimientos mezclados como lo son el pánico y la desesperación: su tesoro no estaba, lo había perdido y eso era más de lo que su débil mente parecía capaz de soportar. Tras hablar en confusos balbuceos, el ánimo de Gollum pareció cambiar de la más profunda de las angustias al más elevado de los odios.

- ¡Maldito seas, Bolsón, maldito seas! - oyó Bilbo mientras corría en medio de la oscuridad, dirigiéndose a una salida que aún no conocía, intentando dejar atrás a la criatura que vociferaba su nombre sumida en la locura y en la desesperación - ¡Te odiamos, te odiaremos para siempre!

Bilbo abrió los ojos súbitamente al mismo tiempo que Dudo Bolsón gritaba una orden a los poneys para que se detuvieran en su suave trote. Aún algo confuso debido al cambio de situación, el hobbit contempló cómo Otho y Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón se estiraron de forma cansada, y los otros hobbits comenzaron a incorporarse con cuidado, al parecer ignorando el desasosiego que había invadido a Bilbo durante sus sueños. Incorporándose él mismo también, intentando deshacerse del cansancio que aún invadía sus articulaciones, Bilbo contempló el cielo a través de la apertura de las telas que cubrían el techo del carro: aún era día, pero el mediodía parecía haber quedado atrás hacía varias horas, seguramente se encontraban en ese punto intermedio entre el día y la noche, que llegaría en unas cuatro o cinco horas, si sus conocimientos sobre los movimientos de los señores del cielo no le engañaban. De cualquier manera, ése no era un cielo propio de Hobbiton, aquella apreciación y el hecho de que Dudo Bolsón hubiera detenido a las bestias le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que habían llegado al fin a Casa Brandi y que él había pasado todo el viaje dormido.

Suspiró y agradeció que su nueva visita a las cavernas de Gollum no hubiera sido sino un mal sueño, pero al recordar la razón por la que se encontraba en ese carromato, con otros familiares del matrimonio Bolsón y Brandigamo, Bilbo no pudo evitar pensar que ojalá se hubiera encontrado otra vez de la oscuridad en las entrañas de las Montañas Nubladas. Temía a Gollum, durante mucho tiempo le creyó capaz de haberle seguido hasta la Comarca para recuperar su tesoro, pero conforme los años pasaron supo que nunca volvería a molestarle. Pero aquello a lo que se enfrentaba en esos momentos era mucho más real que cualquiera de sus temores respecto a esa lastimosa criatura.

Al incorporarse para pisar de nuevo tierra firme cedió el paso a Lobelia, quien le miró con desconfianza antes de volverse y compartir una mirada ceñuda con su marido antes de bajar del carro. Bilbo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco ante la conducta de sus _estimados_ parientes, después de todo no había acudido allí para librar una batalla silenciosa con los Sacovilla-Bolsón, por mucho que esa idea le atrajera mucho más. Si le había cedido el paso a la hobbit había sido por mera educación, pero a veces dudaba de veras al preguntarse si ese término existiría realmente en el diccionario de los Sacovilla-Bolsón. Una persona que, cuando cree que has muerto, lo primero que hace es entrar en tu casa con un metro en el bolsillo para comprobar si caben sus propios muebles y robarte tus cucharillas de postre no era precisamente lo que Bilbo entendía por una persona educada.

Tomó aire brevemente y saltó del carromato de Dudo Bolsón para sentir inmediatamente después la tierra calentada por el sol bajo los pies. No podía decirse que conociera muy bien esa zona, siempre había sido un hobbit como todos los demás: contentos de poder quedarse en el amparo de sus cómodos hogares, importándoles muy poco lo que haya más allá de ellos, por no hablar de la eterna rivalidad de los hobbits de Hobbiton y los hobbits de Los Gamos. Era natural en la gente pequeña desconfiar de los hobbits de otras regiones, pero el caso de Hobbiton y Los Gamos era particularmente destacable, ya que Los Gamos no se consideraban a sí mismos parte de la Comarca y se habían autoproclamado "El País de Los Gamos", algo que no acaba de hacer mucha gracia a los vecinos de Hobbiton.

Alzó la mirada, usando la palma de su mano como visera y entrecerrando los ojos para protegerlos del sol, mientras contemplaba la siempre magnífica Casa Brandi, un agujero-hobbit en el que podrían convivir por lo menos una docena de familias hobbits sin verse nunca, el mayor orgullo de la familia Brandigamo. Todos los recuerdos que Bilbo Bolsón conservaba de Casa Brandi eran tan lejanos que no podía evitar cuestionarse si muchos de ellos ocurrieron realmente. Las redondas ventanas pintadas de verde correspondientes a las centenas de habitaciones que poseía la vivienda adornaban armónicamente en filas la espléndida colina en la que se encontraba edificada; había tres puertas de entrada pintadas de un tono amarillo oscuro, separadas en distancia unas tres ventanas una de otra, y, en esa ocasión, las tres estaban abiertas, con miembros de la familia Bolsón y Brandigamo recibiendo a los hobbits que iban llegando para asistir a los funerales.

Dudo Bolsón se había aproximado hasta donde Bilbo estudiaba la distribución de Casa Brandi, así como la cantidad de hobbits que entraban y salían hablando entre ellos y compartiendo sus impresiones sobre la noticia que había sacudido la Comarca hacía apenas unas horas. Aunque siempre hay excepciones, personificadas en los Sacovilla-Bolsón en este caso, el aire que se respiraba en el ambiente era de profunda tristeza. Al percatarse de la presencia de su pariente Bolsón, Bilbo se giró levemente esbozando una triste sonrisa y volviéndose de nuevo hacia Casa Brandi.

- Nunca hubiera creído que al que me hubiera dicho que la próxima vez que iba a venir a Casa Brandi sería para esto... - admitió Bilbo, lamentándose de no haber visto a sus primos más a menudo: calculaba que debía hacer unos cuatro años que no había sabido de ellos.

- Lo sé... - dijo Dudo con voz apagada – Dora y yo aún no podemos creerlo... Creo que ella sigue esperando que Drogo vuelva, de un momento a otro...

- ¿Dora también está aquí? - preguntó Bilbo, volviéndose ligeramente hacia su primo: Dora Bolsón era, probablemente, la Bolsón con la que más había tenido contacto, al menos hasta que Drogo se casó con Prímula. Era muy buena mujer, la mayor de los tres hermanos y siempre había mantenido una larga correspondencia con Bilbo. Dora Bolsón era muy aficionada a dar consejos y, tras volver de su aventura con Gandalf y los enanos, la hobbit pareció considerar que Bilbo necesitaba unos cuantos.

- Vinimos anoche – asintió el hobbit, a la vez que tragaba saliva – Yo me fui enseguida a Hobbiton, a recoger al resto de los parientes, y ella se ha quedado ayudando a los Brandigamo con el niño...

- ... ¿Cómo está Frodo? - quiso saber Bilbo, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta: ningún niño debía quedarse sin padres de la noche a la mañana, sin una respuesta, sin un por qué... Esperando una razón que nunca llegaría, una razón que ni siquiera existía.

Era un tema delicado, ambos hobbits lo sintieron en su corazón cuando el nombre del ahora huérfano Bolsón y Brandigamo entró a formar parte de la conversación. La muerte de seres queridos siempre es algo terrible, pero se convierte en algo prácticamente insoportable cuando se deja atrás a personas tan vulnerables como lo son los niños: supone abandonarlos a su suerte en un mundo lleno de problemas, rodeados de personas para los que nunca significarán tanto como significaron para sus padres.

Tras una pausa, Dudo tragó saliva y comenzó a andar hacia una de las entradas de Casa Brandi, invitando a Bilbo a que lo siguiera, quien comenzó a caminar a su lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

- Estaba dormido en la habitación de sus padres cuando llegué... Y también cuando me fui. - dijo finalmente Dudo Bolsón – Nadie se atrevía a decírselo, ni siquiera a pensarlo, no sé cómo lo habrán hecho...

Bilbo negó con la cabeza de pura indignación: no estaba enfadado con los Bolsón, ni con los Brandigamo... En ese momento ni siquiera estaba enfadado con los Sacovilla-Bolsón: con quien realmente estaba furioso era con el destino, ¿por qué apartar a un niño tan pequeño del amparo y protección de sus padres? ¿Qué podía salir bien de toda aquella tragedia?

Estaban ya muy cerca de la entrada de Casa Brandi, lo suficientemente cerca como para oír las conversaciones que se mantenían en el interior de la casa, cuando Dora Bolsón, quien se encontraba atendiendo a los familiares que iban llegando, reparó en la presencia de su hermano y su primo. Disculpándose con los hobbits a los que estaba hablando, se apresuró a acudir al encuentro de Dudo, a quien abrazó casi desesperadamente. Bilbo no pudo evitar sentirse como si estuviera estorbando en un momento tan íntimo: Dudo y Dora Bolsón eran ahora los únicos hermanos Bolsón supervivientes a la tragedia, sólo ellos dos comprendían lo que sentía el otro respecto a la muerte de su hermano Drogo. Tras unos breves instantes, Dora se separó de Dudo, obligándose a esbozar una breve sonrisa, antes de reparar en su primo-segundo.

- Bilbo... - dijo la mujer antes de abrazarle a él también, con más fuerza de la que le había abrazado nunca. Conmocionada, Dora admitió en un susurro. - Bilbo, esto es de locos, no puedo creer lo que está pasando... Estoy aterrorizada.

Lo entendía, por supuesto que lo entendía: a él mismo le costaba salir de ese oscuro asombro en el que lo había sumido la pérdida de sus primos, pero no quería ni imaginar lo que debía suponer perder a un hermano, más sabiendo que los tres hermanos (Dora, Dudo y Drogo) siempre habían estado muy unidos. Bilbo le pasó la mano por la espalda, dándole unas leves palmaditas en el hombro, intentando calmarla. Era extraño el giro que habían tomado las cosas, Dora siempre había sido la hobbit más optimista de todos los Bolsón, siempre con un buen consejo que dar, con una sonrisa que dedicar... Y ahora ella parecía ser la que necesitaba todos los consejos y sonrisas del mundo.

- Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo – contestó el hobbit a la confesión de su prima, a la vez que apoyaba el rostro en su mejilla – Sé que esto es terrible, pero... Sé que todo saldrá bien...

Bilbo no podía creer lo que decía, sólo esperaba que Dora no lo percibiera, aunque conociéndola como lo hacía, sabía que lo había hecho. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle a su adorada prima en una situación como aquella? Él había perdido a sus primos, pero ella había perdido a su hermano, y no había palabras que suavizaran el dolor, al menos estando tan reciente. Dora dejó escapar el aire y se separó de Bilbo, irguiéndose en su corta estatura y alzando los hombros, decidida a enfrentar la situación de frente: ella siempre había cuidado con esmero y cariño de sus hermanos menores, y ahora iba a hacer lo mismo, incluso en el último viaje de uno de ellos.

- Venid por aquí, creo que sois los últimos que van a llegan hoy... – dijo Dora mientras entraba de nuevo en Casa Brandi, seguida inmediatamente por Dudo y Bilbo. A su paso por el interior del impresionante hogar de los Brandigamo, Bilbo reconoció a muchos hobbits de Hobbiton allí, hablando entre ellos, comiendo o simplemente deambulando por allí. Quería prestar atención a las palabras de Dora, pero le resultaba difícil encontrándose en un lugar tan espléndido que brillaba incluso por encima de la tragedia - Y no creo que venga mucha gente más por la mañana, pero todavía queda gente por llegar durante la noche, estaré esperando a hasta que lleguen con los Brandigamo para recibirlos...

- Dora, tienes que descansar, ha sido un día muy largo... - empezó a hablar Dudo Bolsón, antes de que la misma Dora le interrumpiera abruptamente.

- No, no puedo, hay muchas cosas que hacer y alguien tiene que tener la sartén por el mango, incluso en una situación como ésta – afirmó la hobbit con rotundidad, mientras seguía recorriendo los largos pasillos de Casa Brandi. - Bilbo, tú dormirás en la segunda planta, en la habitación que está justo al lado de la nuestra, Dudo te dirá cuál es cuando llegue el momento... Ahora deberías ir al salón principal...

Dora se había detenido en el arco de la estancia, y por la firmeza que mostraba, parecía decidida a no pasar al salón, como si dentro hubiera algo que la intimidara demasiado como para entrar. El hobbit se irguió en su corta estatura, intentando ver por encima de las rizadas cabezas de los hobbits que estaban allí. Aunque sabía que no era posible, a Bilbo le recorrió un escalofrío cuando pensó en esa posibilidad de que...

- ¿Drogo y Prímula...?

- No – afirmó Dora de forma contundente, como si aún no quisiera hablar del tema o hacer frente a la evidencia – No, en absoluto... Pero deberías pasar a mostrar tus respetos a...

Una vez más, Dora Bolsón se detuvo en sus palabras y miró al suelo mientras fingía arreglarse el delantal. Bilbo pudo adivinar fácilmente que la imagen de su jovencísimo sobrino había llegado a su mente y, aunque estuviera decidida a hacerse cargo de la situación, Dora aún no se veía capaz de enfrentarse a la imagen del huérfano.

- Dora, deberías pasar tú también... - comenzó a decir Dudo Bolsón, con un tono conciliador con el que pretendía animar a su hermana a afrontar el encuentro con el joven huérfano – El chico se ha quedado solo, necesita compañía y el apoyo de su familia...

- No puedo creer lo que me estás pidiendo – murmuró Dora perpleja, mirando a su hermano con asombro: de repente, Bilbo y el resto de los hobbits de la estancia parecían haberse esfumado para ella. - Tú, que nada más llegar aquí te marchaste en ese viejo carromato, dejándome sola frente a todo esto...

Había reproche en las palabras de Dora, un reproche irracional, pero cargado de emoción: una vez más, la sesuda Dora Bolsón volvía a dejar de lado el sentido común y estaba hablando con el corazón, con todas las emociones que la invadían en ese momento. Bilbo miró a uno y otro, sin saber si debía intervenir o no, mientras los hobbits que había cerca comenzaban a prestar atención a las palabras de Dora.

- Dora – la interrumpió Dudo – No podemos seguir así, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a esto...

- No te atrevas a decirme a lo que me tengo que enfrentar, cuando fuiste el primero que salió huyendo para no ver al niño – le espetó la hobbit, cada vez más alterada: ahora señalaba con furia a su hermano y se expresaba de tal manera que los cabellos rizados saltaban a cada palabra que decía – Esto también lo tienes que pasar tú y no lo haces, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo yo entonces?

- Dora... - prácticamente suplicó Dudo Bolsón, a la vez que la susodicha se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡No me pidas que lo haga, no puedo hacerlo! - gritó finalmente Dora Bolsón, provocando que la estancia se sumiera en el más profundo de los silencios: ahora toda posibilidad de que la disputa entre los hermanos Bolsón hubiera quedado en la intimidad familiar era del todo absurda.

Bilbo miró a su alrededor, intentado que los parientes allí presentes comprendieran y excusaran a Dora, pero todos parecían tan perplejos como el viejo Dudo, quien permanecía paralizado ante las palabras de su hermana. Finalmente, al percatarse de la atención que había generado su malestar con su hermano y la perspectiva de ver a su sobrino, una azorada y orgullosa Dora abandonó la estancia a grandes zancadas, seguida por la mirada de los familiares allí presentes hasta que su imagen se perdió escaleras arriba. Bilbo se volvió entonces hacia Dudo, quien parecía rehuir su mirada: Dora estaba alterada al sentir el peso de la situación sobre sus hombros, pero en algo tenía razón, y era que Dudo también debía afrontarla.

- Dudo – murmuró Bilbo acercándose a su primo de modo que sólo él le oyera, lejos de oídos indiscretos – Dudo, por favor, inténtalo... Es tu sobrino, es sólo un niño y se ha quedado sin padres...

El efecto de las palabras de su primo fue devastador para Dudo: sabía que estaba obrando mal, sabía que el niño necesitaba el apoyo de familia cercana a él, reconocer un rostro amigo en medio de todo ese caos... Le hizo sentir culpable y miserable, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente como para que la idea de mirar a ese chico a la cara tras la muerte de sus padres fuera algo posible para él en aquellos momentos. Negando con la cabeza, Dudo retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de Bilbo, y luego abandonó la estancia, camino de la puerta de salida de Casa Brandi.

Los hobbits se encontraban ahora sumidos en un profundo e incómodo silencio: Bilbo quería creer que comprendían la situación, que eran momentos muy tensos y difíciles para todos, que todos ellos podrían cometer un error semejante en circunstancias parecidas, y a juzgar por su mirada de compasión, así lo parecía; pero Bilbo no pudo evitar pensar que Lobelia debía estar por allí, sin perderse detalle para dar su propia versión de los hechos cuando volvieran a Hobbiton.

Poco a poco, la situación fue volviendo a la normalidad: aquellos que habían detenido sus conversaciones para prestar atención a la disputa fraternal volvían a meterse en sus propios asuntos, aquellos que habían detenido su marcha volvían a dirigirse a donde quisieran que hubieran pensado ir antes, y Bilbo se encontró solo en la antesala de una alcoba a la que ni Dudo ni Dora habían tenido el valor de entrar. No conocía ni la mitad de lo que desearía a los parientes que se encontraban allí, y tampoco estaba seguro de tener buena fama entre ellos, pero eso no debía minarle en absoluto, y mucho menos durante su estancia en Casa Brandi.

Aparentando toda la normalidad del mundo, como si la pelea anterior no hubiera tenido lugar, Bilbo Bolsón se abrió paso con cuidado entre sus parlanchines parientes, entrando en el salón principal de Casa Brandi: si el resto de los Bolsón se veían asediados por la tragedia, era él el que debía dar la nota a favor de la familia en aquellos momentos, tenía que poner cordura en todo aquello, él, a quien siempre habían considerado el loco de la familia. Era cuanto menos irónico. A medida que avanzaba por la amplia estancia, Bilbo fue reconociendo el rostro del resto de sus primas, hermanas de Prímula: Amaranta y Asfódela, quienes se encontraban hablando con otros parientes cerca de su madre, Mirabella Tuk, que se encontraba sentada en el asiento preferente de la estancia. Cogido de su mano, había un niño.

Reconoció al joven huérfano al instante en medio de todos aquellos parientes: agarrado de la mano de su abuela materna, el pequeño Frodo Bolsón mantenía la mirada azul fija en un punto de la estancia, pero parecía mirar sin ver, absorto sin ninguna emoción de alegría reflejada en su joven rostro. El niño contaba sólo con ocho años la última vez que lo vio, habían pasado cuatro años y, aunque había crecido mucho, seguía siendo apenas un chiquillo, sin duda demasiado pequeño como para tener que enfrentarse a una situación como aquella. Toda compasión que Bilbo hubiera podido sentir por Frodo al enterarse de la noticia de la muerte de sus padres no tenía ni punto de comparación con la lástima que sentía al verle ahora.

Haciendo acopio de toda la serenidad del mundo, Bilbo se dirigió hacia la anciana hobbit, quien pareció reconocerle al instante, a pesar de no ser capaz de levantarse de su asiento para saludarle.

- Bilbo Bolsón, siempre es un placer verte, mi querido muchacho – habló la anciana Tuk en apenas un susurro.

Bilbo esbozó una leve sonrisa al escuchar la palabra "muchacho" dirigida a él, que hacía mucho que había dejado de serlo, pero suponía que su tía siempre lo vería como aquel muchacho que no paraba de corretear por los largos pasillos de Casa Brandi, jugando con sus primas mientras esperaba impaciente la hora de la merienda. Suponía nunca envejecería a sus ojos, siempre sería su sobrino pequeño Bilbo Bolsón, hijo de su hermana Belladonna. Mirabella Tuk era ya muy mayor y portaba en sus ojos la profunda tristeza de quien ha sobrevivido a la menor de sus hijas, una tristeza mayor a la que se podía expresar con el llanto. El pequeño, por su parte, parecía seguir perdido en su propio pesar.

- Siento muchísimo lo que ha pasado – dijo Bilbo, haciendo que la anciana volviera de nuevo la vista hacia él – Estoy a vuestro servicio para todo lo que necesitéis...

La anciana asintió lentamente con gesto cansado y se volvió hacia su nieto menor

- Frodo – llamó la anciana al niño, que se volvió hacia ella ligeramente sobresaltado, como si se hubiese sido sacado de repente de un sueño. - Éste es Bilbo Bolsón, uno de los primos de tu querida madre, como ya sabes...

Pero al parecer las palabras de la anciana no tenían mucho de cierto, ya que el niño hobbit alzó la mirada y miró a Bilbo con curiosidad, como intentando asociarlo con una situación, con una frase, con una palabra... Pero no pareció tener mucho éxito en sus elucubraciones, y tampoco parecía con demasiadas fuerzas como para intentarlo.

- Tío Bilbo... - comenzó a decir el pequeño Frodo Bolsón con una voz menuda apenas audible.

- No, Frodo – habló Mirabella Tuk llamando la atención al niño, moviendo la mano con la que tenía sujeto al niño con cierta brusquedad, propia de quien ha criado a siete hijos y hecho frente a todas sus travesuras, pero quizás excesiva en un momento como aquel – El señor Bilbo Bolsón es primo de tu querida madre, primo segundo tuyo en todo caso, muchacho...

- Puedes llamarme tío, no me importa... - intervino Bilbo dedicando una pequeña sonrisa al niño – Es fácil confundirse con tanta gente aquí...

- Primo Bilbo – se corrigió el pequeño hobbit, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no arrastrar las palabras debido al poco ánimo que sentía – Agradezco mucho tus palabras y que hayas venido hasta Casa Brandi. Debes saber que las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para tí.

Habló como un niño que recita una lección bien aprendida, y en cierto modo así era, puesto que su abuela, quien seguía sosteniendo su mano, asentía con cuidado a cada palabra que decía, a la vez que ella misma las repetía en voz baja. Bilbo asintió, procurando no prestar atención a esos detalles, comprendiendo cada vez más por qué Dudo y Dora evitaban al niño: era extraño verle sin sus padres, era como ver un retrato al que le faltara la cabeza o un día sin sol, algo que estaba terriblemente mal, algo que no debía ser.

- Muy bien dicho – habló finalmente la abuela Tuk, como si las palabras de Frodo hubieran salido de él mismo de forma espontánea – Eres un muchacho muy bien educado.

Frodo asintió, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a agachar la mirada mientras parecía apretar la mano de su abuela. Era tan pequeño, con esos rizos castaños adornando su rostro infantil, y los ojos azules de Prímula evitando la mirada de sus parientes... Pobre muchacho, sólo esperaba que Dudo y Dora Bolsón se vieran pronto capaces de acompañar a su sobrino en su dolor. Por su parte, Bilbo se vio incapaz de decir nada más: los hobbits no están acostumbrados a las experiencias tristes, ya que suelen vivir bastantes años y rara vez tienen accidentes importantes debido a lo extraordinariamente apacible de su modo de vida. Nada hubiera podido llevarlos a pensar en encontrarse en una situación como aquella durante su paso por el mundo, y de haberlo hecho nada les hubiera preparado para aquello.

Finalmente, Bilbo volvió a dirigir un mensaje de pésame a la anciana Mirabella Tuk y volvió por donde había venido, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada al joven Frodo Bolsón, quien parecía haber vuelto a ese estado de aturdimiento en el que se encontraba cuando su abuela no estaba recibiendo el pésame de ningún pariente: ahí permanecía, perdido en su propio mundo lleno de preguntas que nunca encontrarían respuesta. El tiempo cura todas las heridas, al menos ése era un dicho muy popular entre la gente de Hobbiton, pero en esos momentos, Bilbo no pudo evitar preguntarse si toda una eternidad sería suficiente para sanar una pérdida tan grave a una edad tan sumamente temprana.


	4. Una última esperanza

**Capítulo 4**

**Una última esperanza**

A lo largo de la noche fueron llegando los últimos parientes que se esperaba que asistieran a las exequias, y algunos hobbits más cuya presencia no se esperaba en el último adiós a Drogo y Prímula, pero a quienes se acogió como si hubieran sido íntimos de la familia durante largos años de vida. A decir verdad, la noche previa a los funerales fue la más larga que Bilbo recordaba haber vivido, incluso incluyendo todas aquellas que pasó durmiendo a la intemperie encogido sobre sí mismo intentando resguardarse del frío invernal, cuando Gandalf el Gris lo designó como el saqueador que Thorin y compañía necesitaban para recuperar el Reino bajo la Montaña. Pero aquella era otra historia muy distinta.

Extrañaba profundamente Bolsón Cerrado, nunca se le había dado bien eso de dormir en una casa ajena a la suya, incluso si se trataba de la magnífica y envidiada Casa Brandi; normalmente, durante la vigilia le acompañaba un sentimiento de desprotección y nostalgia que no podía evitar que le invadiera, incluso si no tenía motivo alguno para sentirse así y habiendo vivido el más feliz de los días: todo cambiaba al llegar la noche, cubriendo con su manto negro de estrellas el cielo de La Comarca. El hobbit pensaba que se trataba por el silencio que traía consigo la noche en una zona tan tranquila y apacible de la Tierra Media como lo era La Comarca: estás ahí tumbado, en medio de la madrugada, esperando a un sueño que no llega, y mientras tanto tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar, para plantearte cosas que no te planteas a lo largo de la jornada diurna. Y Bilbo tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar en Drogo Bolsón y en Prímula Brandigamo, y así terminar de asimilar lo que había ocurrido con sus dos queridos primos.

Durante el resto de la tarde en Casa Brandi, no había hecho otra cosa que andar de aquí a allá, conversando distraídamente con unos pocos parientes y evitando a los Sacovilla-Bolsón, bueno, salvo en una ocasión. Bilbo los observó cuando el peculiar matrimonio se dirigió a presentar el pésame ante Mirabella Tuk y Frodo Bolsón; quería, no, más bien necesitaba saber si eran capaces de mirar a ambos a la cara después de todo lo que habían murmurado sobre Drogo y Prímula en el viaje hacia Los Gamos. No se sorprendió al ver que podían hacerlo, después de todo, les conocía demasiado bien durante muchos años de vecindad. Tanto Otho como Lobelia saludaron a la anciana y al niño entre falsas expresiones de pena y elogios a los fallecidos que no representaban lo que de verdad pensaban y habían comentado mordazmente sobre ellos. La anciana Tuk, ayudada por sus largos años de vida y experiencia, pareció notarlo, pero no dijo nada, y en cuanto Frodo Bolsón, el niño repitió la misma arenga que le había dedicado a él mismo unos cuantos parientes atrás, pero lo hizo con tal tristeza y desgana que, en cuanto se despidieron, los Sacovilla-Bolsón comentaron entre ellos si el niño Bolsón y Brandigamo no sería algo "lento".

Cuando la tarde acabó, los anfitriones de Casa Brandi, la familia Brandigamo, se ocuparon de señalar a cada una de las familias que habían acudido hasta Los Gamos en qué habitación habrían de pasar la noche previa a los funerales de Drogo y Prímula. Siendo Casa Brandi lo más parecido a una mansión más bien propia de la Gente Grande que de los hobbits, los Brandigamo no se toparon con ninguna dificultad a la hora de alojarlos a todos, es más, hasta podrían haber acogido a varias familias más antes de encontrarse con problemas serios de espacio.

Bilbo notó que los iban distribuyendo por familias, ya que la habitación que le asignó su prima Amaranta se encontraba entre la de los hermanos Dudo y Dora Bolsón y la que la noche anterior habían ocupado Drogo y Prímula, ésta firmemente cerrada a cal y canto. El hobbit no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada furtiva cuando pasó por delante y por su mente pasó la idea de llamar con cuidado a la misma, para comprobar si realmente no saldría Drogo a recibirle o quizás a echarle a patadas por despertarle en medio de la noche; pero a medida que pasaban las horas esas confusas ideas iban minando su presencia en la mente de Bilbo.

Esta serie de habitaciones se encontraban situadas en la tercera y última planta de Casa Brandi, algo que a Bilbo, como buen hobbit de Hobbiton que era, no acabó de convencerle, pero no podía ponerse a protestar por algo tan nimio en una situación tan amarga: los hobbits de Hobbiton son poco amigos de las alturas, por esa razón todos sus agujeros constan de una sola planta en la que se distribuyen armónicamente todas las habitaciones, tanto dormitorios como despensas y cocinas. Pero era cierto que Casa Brandi era única en ese aspecto: hasta donde ellos sabían, y sabían bastante, el hogar de los Brandigamo era el único agujero hobbit con varias plantas en toda la Tierra Media.

Justo cuando estaba cruzando el umbral de la habitación que sus estimadas primas Brandigamo le habían asignado, Bilbo alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo a Asfódela Brandigamo avanzar por el pasillo con el pequeño Frodo Bolsón aparentemente dormido en sus brazos, ambos seguidos por la anciana Mirabella Tuk, que se apoyaba pesadamente en un castigado bastón de madera de olmo. El huérfano tenía la ensortijada cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su tía y tenía los brazos echados alrededor de su cuello, y sus pequeños pies cubiertos por una fina capa de pelos castaños rizados se bamboleaban inanimados a medida que su tía avanzaba por el pasillo. A pesar de ser un muchacho de doce años, seguía siendo lo bastante pequeño como para que su tía pudiera cogerlo en brazos. Bilbo compartió una triste sonrisa con su prima Asfódela mientras ésta abría con cuidado de no despertar al niño la habitación en la que, hacía tan sólo un par de noches, había dormido con sus padres: al parecer, iban a dejar al niño durmiendo allí.

- Disculpa... - dijo Bilbo, saliendo de su habitación y asomándose con cuidado a la habitación contigua, en la que había entrado Asfódela con el niño.

La mencionada hobbit se llevó súbitamente un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio, mientras señalaba levemente con la cabeza al pequeño hobbit, que dormía encogido sobre sí mismo en una gran cama que había en medio de la habitación. Después de cubrir al niño con cuidado con una manta para que no pasara frío durante la noche, Asfódela caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban del umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - quiso saber la hobbit. Era una mujer menuda, pelirroja que tenía los mismos ojos azules que su hermana Prímula: Bilbo nunca había tratado demasiado con ella, lo único que recordaba sobre ella era que cuando era adolescente había tenido todo el rostro totalmente cubierto de pecas.

De repente Bilbo, se encontró con el hecho de que se disponía a cuestionar la distribución a una de las anfitrionas de la casa, algo que molestaba sobremanera a los hobbits, quienes gustaban de agasajar y causar buena impresión a sus invitados, pero llegados a ese punto no encontró otra escapatoria que hacerle saber lo que había pensado en un principio.

- Quería decirte, bueno... - se interrumpió el hobbit no muy seguro de deber continuar con su pregunta. Finalmente se decidió - ...¿Crees que es buena idea dejarlo solo esta noche?

La pelirroja hobbit no se sorprendió de la pregunta, al parecer ella misma también había estado planteándose esa misma cuestión. Dirigió su mirada por encima del hombro, mirando a Frodo, que permanecía ajeno a la conversación perdido en el mundo de sus sueños. Finalmente, Asfódela suspiró y se volvió de nuevo hacia Bilbo.

- He tenido a mi propio hijo muy descuidado durante toda la tarde, Bilbo – le hizo saber la hobbit – Milo es muy pequeño, mucho más que Frodo, me necesita al menos esta noche. Además, – continuó Asfódela mientras cerraba cuidadosamente tras ella la puerta de la habitación – Frodo está agotado, ha sido un día muy largo para todos, dudo mucho que se despierte esta noche...

Bilbo asintió a las palabras de Asfódela, quien se encogió de levemente de hombros y se pasó de forma cansada los dedos por los párpados antes de continuar hablando:

- La habitación conserva el aroma de sus padres, eso basta para que un niño se sienta seguro y protegido aún cuando sus padres no están... No te preocupes por él, Bilbo, Frodo estará bien.

El hobbit asintió una vez más y dejó paso a su prima para que ésta tomara del brazo a su madre, quien había permanecido allí durante toda la conversación, para guiarla hasta su propio dormitorio, situado en la planta inferior a la que se encontraban. Mirabella Tuk no parecía haber prestado particular atención a nada de lo que habían hablado Bilbo y Asfódela, ya que también ella parecía muy cansada y deseando que ese día acabara cuanto antes, si bien el que vendría a continuación sería mucho peor.

Así fue como Bilbo volvió finalmente a su habitación, convencido de la verdad de las palabras de su prima Asfódela y habiéndose quitado un pequeño peso de encima. Volvió a su cama, esta vez preguntándose cuándo podría volver a Bolsón Cerrado, ya que la idea de marcharse nuevamente en busca de aventuras era algo más que una idea: era un objetivo en su vida, uno que pensaba cumplir costara lo que le costara, después de todo, un hobbit que sabe que La Comarca ya no lo es todo para él, es un hobbit preparado para marcharse en busca de nuevas y emocionantes hazañas que escribir durante su vejez.

Se hallaba inmerso en esta serie de pensamientos, cuando, ya bien entrada la noche, el sueño comenzó a invadirlo, haciendo que sus párpados cayeran pesadamente bajo el hechizo de la noche y que su respiración se volviera mucho más pausada y tranquila, reviviendo nuevamente viejas y añoradas aventuras. Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación contigua, comenzaron a oírse unos ligeros sollozos que nadie escuchó, ahogados por el silencio de la noche.

* * *

><p>El funeral conjunto del matrimonio Bolsón y Brandigamo se celebró al día siguiente, aunque al echar la vista atrás Bilbo Bolsón apenas recordaría nada de aquel día, y puede que fuera mejor así. Debió de haber llovido la noche anterior, pues había charcos por todas partes y fue muy difícil para las madres que había allí impedir que sus pequeños se pusieran perdidos de barro de la cabeza a los pies. Todo se hizo se dispuso y se llevó a cabo con la solemnidad que el momento merecía: en una colina cercana de Los Gamos no demasiado lejana a Casa Brandi, las familias hobbits allí reunidas dieron su último adiós a Drogo Bolsón y Prímula Brandigamo, quienes fueron devueltos a la tierra que una vez acogieron a quienes se marcharon antes que ellos.<p>

Durante las exequias, Bilbo alzó la cabeza un par de veces y miró a su alrededor, asombrado del número de personas que habían acudido hasta allí: no sólo los hospedados en Casa Brandi, sino también muchos vecinos de Los Gamos. Eran tantos que a Bilbo muchas veces le costó distinguir entre la multitud a alguien con quien hubiera conversado la tarde anterior en el salón de Casa Brandi. Si había algo que parecían tener en común todos los presentes, era que todos, en un momento u otro de la ceremonia, alzaron la cabeza intentando distinguir al hijo de los fallecidos en la primera línea de la multitud, donde efectivamente se encontraba, una vez más al lado de su abuela.

El propio Bilbo, en varias ocasiones, se elevó en su corta estatura intentando vislumbrar al pequeño, y a pesar de que se encontraba relativamente cerca, sólo pudo verlo en una o dos ocasiones. Frodo permanecía cogido de la mano de la anciana Mirabella Tuk y parecía mucho más pálido que la tarde anterior: tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados y tragaba saliva a menudo, intentando disipar ese nudo en la garganta que parecía impedirle pronunciar una sola palabra. No sabría decir bien si llevar a un niño tan pequeño a ese tipo de acontecimientos era algo contraproducente o no, ya que los pequeños primos de Frodo parecían más bien aburridos y deseosos de volver a enfrascarse en sus juegos y persecuciones infantiles, pero no Frodo. Él más bien seguía perdido y confuso, sin saber muy bien qué iba a pasar con él de ese momento en adelante.

Como muchas veces le decía su amigo Hamfast Gamyi, gran aficionado a los refranes, no había mal que cien años durara, y el funeral conjunto del matrimonio Bolsón y Brandigamo no fue una excepción: pronto los parientes se fueron dispersando, los vecinos comenzaron a volver a sus propios hogares y los niños finalmente echaron a correr por los prados verdes, como si nada terrible hubiera ocurrido recientemente. También el resto de familiares Bolsón y Brandigamo emprendieron de nuevo el camino de regreso a Casa Brandi a pie, puesto que la distancia entre aquella colina y Casa Brandi no era lo suficientemente significativa como para tener que echar mano de los poneys.

Todos ellos volvían, pero cada uno por su lado, comentando el acontecimiento entre ellos en medio de pequeños cuchicheos y cada uno de ellos pensando cuándo volverían a sus respectivos hogares. Antes de que comenzaran los funerales, Dudo Bolsón había acudido a Bilbo y le había hecho saber que, si quería, podría volver a Hobbiton esa misma tarde: los Sacovilla-Bolsón se marchaban ya, y muy probablemente también otros vecinos de Hobbiton, quienes no querían abusar de la hospitalidad de los Brandigamo. Esta noticia alegró el corazón de Bilbo, quien veía más cerca que nunca la oportunidad que había estado esperando tanto tiempo: por fin iba a ver de nuevo las montañas, puede que incluso se atreviera a volver a visitar la Ciudad del Lago...

Estaba perdido en estos pensamientos y divagaciones, ya casi en el umbral de Casa Brandi, cuando, sin previo aviso, un niño hobbit se interpuso con rapidez en su camino y allí permaneció: tardó unos pocos momentos en reconocer a Frodo Bolsón, cuyos le miraban como si de repente hubiera observado algo que encajaba, algo que no iba bien.

- Frodo, muchacho, ¿cómo te encuentras? - dijo Bilbo en tono conciliador, pasando por alto la extraña actitud del niño.

El huérfano lo miró finalmente a los ojos y pareció reconocerlo, pero no como lo había hecho la tarde anterior, sino que lo había reconocido al relacionarlo con una imagen del pasado, una palabra o un viejo recuerdo.

- Mamá me contó algo raro sobre tí – terminó murmurando Frodo Bolsón, quien parecía concentrar toda su atención en la posible respuesta de Bilbo. - ¿Es cierto?

La gente seguía entrando y saliendo de Casa Brandi, prestando poca o nula atención a la peculiar conversación que mantenían los parientes Bolsón en el umbral de una de las puertas principales de Casa Brandi. Ni siquiera Mirabella Tuk, quien se había entregado tanto al cuidado de su nieto en los últimos días, parecía estar por allí. Finalmente Bilbo esbozó una leve sonrisa y revolvió con cuidado el cabello rizado del niño.

- Muy probablemente será cierto, muchacho – contestó el hobbit alegremente – Pero no me has dicho lo qué fue eso tan raro que te dijo tu madre.

Frodo parecía algo azorado al darse cuenta de su error, pero parecía demasiado emocionado por no haberse confundido de pariente como para darle mucha importancia. El niño miró levemente a su alrededor, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo terrible, algo que sobresaltó momentáneamente a Bilbo. Una vez que hubo finalizó su búsqueda, Frodo habló:

- Dijo que eras amigo de los elfos – comentó el pequeño en apenas un susurro – Que hablabas con ellos en su propia lengua, y que has visitado todas esas tierras donde ellos habitan...

- Bueno, no todas, jovencito, pero quizás algún día...

Pero el niño no pareció prestar atención a la última parte de la frase, ya que sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos tan pronto como Bilbo confirmó aquello que le había dicho su madre acerca de él, y su ilusión se incrementó por momentos: la esperanza brillaba de nuevo en sus ojos con un fervor que desconcertó a Bilbo.

- Pero los conoces, has estado entre ellos... - le interrumpió el niño, totalmente preso de la emoción – Me gustan los elfos, pero nunca he visto ninguno, sólo les he oído cantar... Vagan por los bosques y cantan cosas que no entiendo muy bien.

- No es raro oírles en los alrededores de La Comarca, al menos últimamente – le contó Bilbo – Los tiempos han cambiado, y muchos de ellos se dirigen ahora hacia el Oeste.

- A los Puertos Grises – contestó Frodo de inmediato, como si llevara queriéndolo decir mucho tiempo.

Bilbo no cabía en sí mismo de su asombro: un pequeño hobbit medianamente versado en la cultura élfica, desde luego no era algo cotidiano, pero sí una agradable sorpresa, de repente parecía existir un pariente Bolsón que desprendía genuina autencidad.

- Eso es, muchacho, ¿quién te ha hablado de los Puertos Grises? - quiso saber Bilbo, aunque se figuraba que muy probablemente habrían sido sus padres: Drogo y Prímula siempre habían parecido los únicos que no parecían espantados cuando Bilbo contaba todas las aventuras que había vivido cuando se marchó con Gandalf y los enanos.

- Los elfos se marchan a los Puertos Grises, se marchan en barcas, tío Bilbo – dijo apresuradamente el pequeño, como si le faltara el tiempo – Pero vuelven, siempre lo hacen, nunca dejo de oírles cantar cuando me acerco a los lindes...

Pero Bilbo dejó de escuchar las emocionadas explicaciones del huérfano, y le contempló con tristeza: creía saber muy bien qué intentaba decirle Frodo, qué imaginaba que había sucedido en realidad, y le iba a partir el corazón decirle que todas aquellos elucubraciones no eran sino una mera ilusión, modelada por su corta experiencia de vida y sus enormes deseos de permanecer al lado de sus padres.

- Frodo, escúchame un momento... – dijo Bilbo, interrumpiendo al niño e acuclillándose hasta estar a la misma altura que éste - ...Los elfos se marchan en barcas en los Puertos Grises, eso es cierto, pero lo hacen para abandonar la Tierra Media... Ellos no vuelven nunca.

El niño pareció quedarse totalmente paralizado ante las palabras del hobbit: en sus pequeños ojos vio reflejado un súbito pánico y el color volvía a desaparecer de sus mejillas. Frodo Bolsón tragó saliva y negó una vez más con la cabeza.

- Sí que vuelven, tío Bilbo... - murmuró el muchacho, olvidando que su abuela le había dicho el día anterior que Bilbo Bolsón no era su tío, sino su primo – Siempre lo hacen, nunca dejo de oírles cantar en la ladera de...

- Muchacho, aquellos elfos que oyes no son que los que oíste antes... - volvió a interrumpirle el hobbit con el mayor tacto que pudo – Son otros que recorren el mismo camino que sus compañeros antes que ellos... Pero no regresan, Frodo, ya no volverán...

Tenía que hacerle entender la nueva situación, pero el niño se aferraba a esa última esperanza de volver a sus padres, quienes también se habían marchado en una barca. Pasados unos instantes en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la ilusión reflejada en el rostro del niño se desvanecía por momentos, como si viera cómo su última esperanza se le escapaba entre los dedos a medida que Bilbo Bolsón hablaba, y él no pudiera hacer nada más por aferrarse a la misma. Frodo alzó la mirada hacia Bilbo, casi suplicante, como si rogara una solución, algo en lo que nadie antes hubiera pensado antes de dar todo por perdido.

- Sé que es duro e injusto, Frodo, pero... - comenzó a decir Bilbo, intentando que el impacto de sus palabras fuera menor.

El niño titubeó y agachó la mirada como si no pudiera creer lo que ingenuo que había sido al pensar que podía ser que, al igual que los elfos se marchaban en barcas, sus padres también lo habían hecho, pero siempre volvían porque seguía oyendo canciones... Pero tras hablar con su tío Bilbo, todas esas conjeturas parecían sacados de una fábula escrita por un Tuk: los elfos no regresaban nunca, y tampoco lo harían sus padres. Frodo alzó la mirada una vez más hacia Bilbo, pero parecía tan azorado y desilusionado que pudo no hacer otra cosa que, tras retroceder un par de pasos de forma dubitativa, marcharse de allí de inmediato, internándose corriendo en los largos pasillos de Casa Brandi.

- ¡Frodo! - lo llamó Bilbo dando un par de pasos en la dirección por la que había desaparecido el niño, pero finalmente no lo siguió: el muchacho ya había pasado demasiado esos días, demasiados parientes desconocidos, demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta... Quizás era mejor que el chico pasara un tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos para acabar de comprender lo que le había ocurrido.

El hobbit dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y se apoyó pesadamente en el umbral de la puerta principal de Casa Brandi, observando al resto de sus parientes ir y venir conversando entre ellos. Pasados unos momentos, dirigió la mirada al cielo: cómo desearía en esos momentos estar en Bolsón Cerrado, contemplando el azul brillante del cielo mientras el aroma de las flores recién plantadas inundaba su jardín. Siempre había adorado su hogar, era lo que más apreciaba en el mundo: su padre lo construyó para él y su madre, y odiaba pensar que cuando se fuera pasaría a manos de los Sacovilla-Bolsón, ya que su aventura con Gandalf y los enanos había truncado toda posibilidad de formar una familia y tener un heredero al que legar Bolsón Cerrado cuando él ya no estuviera. Pero quizás tuviera que ser así, con el paso del tiempo, Bilbo había descubierto que su hogar era el precio que tenía que pagar para volver a marcharse de allí, y había terminado creyendo firmemente que, si bien era un precio alto, no era uno que no estuviera dispuesto a pagar.

Sabía lo mucho que echaría de menos estar en Bolsón Cerrado cuando ya se hubiera marchado de La Comarca, por eso no podía esperar a volver a Hobbiton, a disfrutar de sus últimos días de paz en su hogar antes de emprender su gran viaje. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera según como lo tenía previsto desde hacía tanto tiempo, ya había esperado bastante. Su corazón se hinchó de paz y felicidad sólo de pensar que, ese mismo día, al anochecer como muy tarde, ya estaría de nuevo en su adorado Bolsón Cerrado. Por última vez.

Un desaforado relincho y un gran estruendo lo sacaron inesperadamente de sus pensamientos. Bilbo se incorporó bruscamente y, al igual que muchos de los parientes que aún se encontraban alllí, dirigió su mirada con curiosidad hacia el establo de Casa Brandi, de donde parecía haber venido ese ruido tan poco natural. El hobbit intercambió una mirada confusa con Asfódela Brandigamo, que había salido de la casa al oír los ruidos y ahora observaba el establo sin atreverse del todo a acercarse:

- En nombre del cielo, ¿qué ha sido ese ruido? Había logrado que Milo se durmiera, ahora tardaré muchísimo en lograr que se duerma otra vez... - comentó la mujer de forma cansada, como su no pudiera creer su mala suerte.

Pasados unos breves instantes, Dudo Bolsón apareció por la puerta del establo e hizo unas señas presurosas a los hobbits que se encontraban más cerca de él, quienes acudieron enseguida y entraron con él de nuevo en el viejo establo. Aunque no se encontraba precisamente cerca, Bilbo decidió acercarse también a ver qué había pasado y echar una mano en lo que fuera preciso. A medida que iba acercándose al lugar, iba escuchando con más claridad unos gemidos lastimeros de un animal, así como el murmullo presuroso de los hobbits que se encontraban allí. Asomándose con cuidado, Bilbo pudo ver a uno de los poneys de Dudo Bolsón echado en el suelo lleno de paja y con una de las patas de atrás en un ángulo tan extraño como doloroso.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó finalmente Bilbo, entrando en el establo y acuclillándose al lado del poney. Dudo Bolsón le dirigió la mirada, mientras el resto de hobbits allí presentes apartaban cuidadosamente el carromato: parecía estar al límite de sus fuerzas, y sin embargo estaba dispuestos a llevarlos de nuevo a Hobbiton esa misma tarde.

Quitándose el sudor de la frente, Dudo se volvió con pena hacia el animal, que se agitaba cada poco tiempo sobre su lecho de paja:

- Quería sacar el carromato de aquí, para que Daisy y Tul estiraran las patas antes del viaje – se apresuró a explicar un aún sorprendido Dudo Bolsón – Pero a Daisy se le ha enganchado la pata de atrás en la rueda y al comenzar a avanzar el carro...

Dudo se interrumpió tragando saliva y dirigiendo una mirada de pesar al poney, que aún continuaba quejándose penosamente, mientras hobbits entraban y salían a toda prisa de allí, y muchos parientes comenzaban a asomarse al establo con curiosidad.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? - quiso saber Bilbo, acariciando la pequeña crin del dolorido poney.

- Creo que uno de los Tuk me ha dicho que conoce a un sanador de caballos... - comentó Dudo de forma confusa, por lo repentino de la situación – Dice que lo traerá aquí con la mayor prisa posible, cree que Daisy estará bien.

Bilbo asintió sin apartar la mirada de su sudoroso primo y miró por encima del accidentado poney: no sólo se había roto la pata del animal, sino también una de las ruedas delanteras, aquella en la que el animal se había enganchado. Los hombros de Bilbo bajaron con sumo pensar al comprender lo que significaba ese dichoso accidente: más que probablemente no volvería ese mismo día a Bolsón Cerrado, ni el día posterior a ése, sólo los cielos sabían si podría hacerlo esa misma semana... Dudo Bolsón pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, pues le habló una vez más:

- Lo lamento mucho, Bilbo, no creo que pueda llevaros de vuelta hasta al menos pasados unos días... Cuando Daisy se recupere y yo consiga arreglar la rueda.

- No te preocupes – respondió Bilbo de forma automática, sin apenas pensar en lo que le había dicho su primo y sin poder ocultar la decepción en su voz. No le gustaba permanecer en casas ajenas más tiempo del estrictamente necesario y esperado por parte de los anfitriones.

Estaba seguro de que sus primas se comportarían de forma hospitalaria con los huéspedes que habían venido con Dudo Bolsón, pero eso no lo consolaba: él no quería quedarse allí, quería marcharse de allí lo antes posible, incluso a pie si era preciso, no le importaba recorrer grandes caminos a pie... Pero sabía que no lo haría porque sus parientes y vecinos lo tildarían de una excentricidad sólo propia del señor de Bolsón Cerrado, y no quería llamar la atención en ese aspecto, no quería que ninguno de sus vecinos tuviera la más mínima sospecha de que iba a marcharse hasta que fuera una realidad y él se encontrara muy lejos de La Comarca. Pero al parecer, aún tendría que esperar un poco más.

Al salir por la puerta del establo, en la que se seguían agolpando hobbits curiosos deseosos de saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido, Bilbo pateó sin ganas un pequeño montón de paja: nunca había tenido tan mala suerte.


	5. De quenya y cucharillas de plata

**Capítulo 5**

**De quenya, juegos de niños y cucharillas de plata**

El accidente del poney del día anterior no había ocurrido en el mejor de los momentos y Bilbo no fue el único en darse cuenta de ello: los Brandigamo no sólo acaban de hacer frente a una tragedia espantosa y del todo inesperada, sino que, cuando creían que todo había acabado, debían seguir siendo hospitalarios con sus parientes de Hobbiton durante sólo los cielos sabían cuántos días más. Lo único que quería todo el mundo en esos momentos era volver a la normalidad, y eso incluía mantener a los parientes fuera de la vista, pero los Brandigamo siempre habían sido conocidos por su extraordinaria hospitalidad con sus huéspedes y, si sintieron algo de esto, desde luego no lo demostraron ante sus estimados parientes de Hobbiton.

El accidente de la poney Daisy de Dudo Bolsón no había supuesto un revés únicamente para la familia Brandigamo: Dudo y Dora Bolsón, aunque aún no sabían que iban a hacer después de los funerales de Drogo y Prímula (pues habían atrasado mucho el momento de reflexionar sobre esta cuestión), se vieron obligados a permanecer también en Casa Brandi; al igual que los dos Bolger que habían acudido a Los Gamos gracias a la hospitalidad y buena disposición del viejo Dudo Bolsón, y como también debían quedarse en principio Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado y el matrimonio Sacovilla-Bolsón, los tres hobbits restantes a los que Dudo Bolsón había traído en su carromato hasta Casa Brandi.

Si bien esa desafortunada casualidad cogió a Bilbo por sorpresa, ya que siempre le habían considerado un hobbit con una buena suerte fuera de lo normal, esas noticias no causaron menos impacto en los Sacovilla-Bolsón que, tras ser informados del retraso en la partida de regreso a Hobbiton, hicieron todo lo posible porque otros parientes les llevaran en sus carromatos de regreso hasta a Hobbiton, poniendo en un compromiso a la mayoría de ellos, puesto que las rutas que se disponían a seguir no los acercaba demasiado, ni por asomo, a la zona de La Comarca correspondiente a Hobbiton. Finalmente, Otho y Lobelia no tuvieron más remedio que conformarse a regañadientes a permanecer en Casa Brandi por tiempo indefinido, al menos hasta que la poney de Dudo Bolsón se recuperara del todo.

Pero ninguna de esas cuestiones preocupaba en esos momentos a Bilbo Bolsón, quien permanecía recostado entre las raíces de un árbol cercano a la mansión de los Brandigamo con un viejo libro entre las manos, ajeno por unos momentos a los asuntos que se trajeran entre manos sus parientes respecto a la nueva situación. Una vez pasada la sorpresa del accidente del poney, había decidido hacer caso al viejo dicho de su padre y poner buena cara al mal tiempo, algo que parecía sacar de quicio a los Sacovilla-Bolsón, ya que sus murmullos y cuchicheos se hacían mucho más audibles cuando él andaba cerca. Pero Bilbo lamentaba decir que no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que sus queridos parientes tuvieran que decir sobre él o sobre sus extravagantes aficiones, hacía mucho tiempo que la opinión que pudieran tener sus vecinos o parientes sobre él le daba absolutamente lo mismo.

En esos momentos, Bilbo había dejado el libro abierto sobre el pecho y, cerrando los ojos, había inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la suave brisa de la mañana acariciar su rostro mientras el aroma de las hierbas y flores silvestres parecían invadir el ambiente de esa mañana de primavera. Iba a echar de menos esa paz idílica que se respiraba en el aire de La Comarca, siempre le había gustado lo ajena que parecía permanecer siempre a los problemas del mundo... Al conocer la imposibilidad de volver a Hobbiton cuando había planeado, Bilbo pensó incluso en marcharse a pie, atravesando con una vara de nogal en mano los campos llenos de verde y sol que le separaban de su hogar, y se sentía mucho más inclinado a esa idea que a la de recorrer La Comarca cómodamente sentado en el carromato de Dudo Bolsón, pero, tras mucho divagar, desechó esa idea de su cabeza.

Puede que hubiera malinterpretado los hechos y su buena suerte habitual le estuviera sonriendo una vez más y él era demasiado simple como para darse cuenta de ello: puede que ese desafortunado incidente del pobre animal de carga no fuera sino una oportunidad para despedirse de La Comarca, aquel lugar lleno de encanto y maravilla que siempre había considerado felizmente su hogar. Sabía que, llegado el momento, iba a echar de menos esa fresca brisa que mecía las briznas de hierba, el dulce aroma de las flores recién brotadas en primavera, la melodía de las hojas de los árboles...

- Sí - pensó Bilbo, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados concentrando sus cinco sentidos en la vida que desprendía la naturaleza en La Comarca. - Puede que el accidente del poney no haya sido para mal, después de todo...

El hobbit sintió que los párpados empezaban a pesarle de verdad, incluso a pesar de mantener los ojos firmementes cerrados, y de seguro hubiera acabado quedándose dormido a los pies del árbol de no ser porque un ruido cercano le sobresaltó. Abrió súbitamente los ojos y se incorporó levemente, haciendo que el libro que había estado leyendo prácticamente saltara de su pecho al césped, y se quedó mirando a su alrededor unos breves instantes, buscando el origen de lo que le había devuelto tan bruscamente del mundo de los sueños, antes siquiera de haberlo pisado del todo.

La búsqueda no resultó ser demasiado larga, ya que le bastó mirar la derecha y alzar la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos debido a los rayos del sol matutino, para encontrarse con la pequeña figura de uno de sus primos más jóvenes, que no era otro que el huérfano Frodo Bolsón, que se apoyaba levemente en el árbol y parecía algo azorado, como si aún no supiera si debía estar allí o no. Bilbo, por su parte, acabó de sentarse de nuevo entre las raíces del árbol y le miró, a la vez que se protegía de la luz del sol poniendo la palma de su mano haciendo de visera sobre la frente.

- Lamento haberte despertado – se apresuró a decir el niño, como temiendo una reprimenda – No sabía si estabas dormido o sólo descansabas un rato...

- No hay que perdonar, muchacho – dijo Bilbo con una amistosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro – No dormía, así que no puedes haberme despertado, por lo tanto no hay nada que perdonar.

Frodo pareció relajarse un poco al ver que la perspectiva de recibir una reprimenda se hacía menos probable y esbozó una tímida sonrisa, a la vez que dirigió una mirada curiosa al libro de Bilbo, que en aquellos momentos yacía olvidado sobre la brillante hierba.

- ¿Querías algo, muchacho? - quiso saber Bilbo, ya que Frodo parecía haberse distraído y seguía sin saber para qué había ido el pequeño a hablar con él.

El chico se volvió de nuevo hacia él y, al recordar el motivo de haber acudido hacia uno de sus primos mayores, sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo mientras dirigía una leve mirada al césped que había bajo sus piel descalzos.

- Quería pedir perdón por lo de antes... - habló Frodo finalmente en apenas un susurro - La tía Amaranta dice que no debo marcharme cuando los adultos aún me están hablando...

Al principio, Bilbo no recordó cuándo se había producido esa asombrosa situación, ya que apenas había intercambiado unas pocas palabras con el hijo de Drogo y Prímula desde que llegara a Casa Brandi, y, pese a lo poco que lo conocía, no le daba la sensación de que Frodo Bolsón fuera de esos niños que están siempre correteando de aquí para allá, desobedeciendo a sus mayores y escapando de las reprimendas como si llevaran fuego en los pies. Hasta que al fin recordó la pequeña charla que habían tenido a las puertas de Casa Brandi, una vez acabado el funeral del matrimonio Bolsón y Brandigamo, sobre los elfos y los Puertos Grises. Al darse cuenta de que sus padres realmente nunca iban a volver, Frodo pareció volver al estado de confusión y negación en el que había estado desde la muerte de sus padres y salió corriendo, sin esperar una palabra suya más: suponía que a ése momento se refería su prima Amaranta al reprender al muchacho.

- Te disculpas más veces que problemas reales causas, Frodo Bolsón – contestó Bilbo, sin perder la mirada amable ni un sólo momento: debían ser tiempos muy difíciles para el chico, y lo último que creía que necesitaba una reprimenda más. - No me sentí ofendido en absoluto, no debes preocuparte por nada.

Después de todo, el chico pareció quitarse un gran peso de encima, ya que sus pequeños hombros se relajaron y su rostro volvió a tener una tonalidad normal, pero al salir del azoramiento, Bilbo pudo ver sin ningún tipo de problema que el niño seguía envuelto en ese aura de tristeza y apatía de quien aún no ha asimilado la pérdida de un ser querido... Unos seres queridos que no eran otros que sus padres, el hobbit no quería ni imaginar todas las desagradables emociones por las que estaría pasando el muchacho.

Al ver que Frodo comenzaba a apartarse del árbol para volver al interior de Casa Brandi, donde seguramente iría de aquí a allá sin saber muy bien qué debía de hacer a continuación, ya que no recordaba haberle visto en compañía de sus primos, Bilbo tomó el libro que tenía a su lado, ya que parecía haber llamado la atención del chico hacía apenas unos pocos instantes.

- Ayer me dijiste que te gustaban los elfos, ¿quién te ha hablado de ellos?

Frodo se volvió de inmediato, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada al libro que tenía ahora Bilbo sobre su regazo. Bilbo notó que el chico aún no confiaba demasiado en él y no podía culparle: apenas lo había visto una o dos veces en toda su vida y obviamente no lo recordaba. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero el hobbit sabía en los últimos años había dedicado más tiempo a recopilar viejos libros y mapas en Bolsón Cerrado, y a estudiarlos meticulosamente que a dedicar tiempo a sus parientes. Ésa era una decisión que lamentaba mucho, especialmente ahora que Drogo y Prímula se habían ido, y a quienes contaba entre sus más queridos parientes.

- Solían pasar cerca de casa – contestó finalmente el chico – Mamá me dijo quiénes eran la primera noche que los oí cantar... Casi parecía que esos cantos venían del cielo...

- Son seres muy distintos a nosotros, los elfos – asintió Bilbo mientras abría el libro por una página cualquiera y se la mostraba a Frodo – Incluso escriben de forma distinta, mira qué letras más inauditas...

El muchacho se sentó finalmente al lado de Bilbo y se inclinó con curiosidad hacia el libro, observando cada línea de palabra escrita, cada curva de sus letras, admirando la belleza que esos caracteres poseían aún sin saber el mensaje que los mismos escondían. Aquello confirmó aún más sus pensamientos de que los elfos eran lo más cercano a los dioses que debía existir en la Tierra Media, pues todo lo que rodeaba a esas criaturas estaba dotado de una belleza casi sobrenatural.

- Es quenya, es el idioma que los elfos hablan – dijo el hobbit, haciendo salir al niño de su ensimismamiento – Aunque en Rivendel se decantan más por el sindarin, ambas lenguas son igualmente conocidas entre la Hermosa Gente.

Los ojos azules de Frodo, brillantes de ilusión, hablaban por sí solos: se movían ávidamente por cada letra, cada línea, cada página, como deseosos que poder absorber toda la información que el libro le brindaba, aún en un lenguaje desconocido para él... Por un momento, dejaba atrás todo el dolor de los últimos días, y estudiaba con cuidado el viejo libro traído de Rivendel que su primo mayor le mostraba. Así mismo, Bilbo no podía dejar de sentirse sorprendido: nunca había conocido a un hobbit que se mostrara lo más mínimamente interesado en lo que ocurría más allá de las fronteras de La Comarca, y si ese hobbit se trataba de un niño de doce años (normalmente más interesados en corretear de aquí a allá, persiguiendo pájaros o tirando piedras a los conejos), las posibilidades se reducían a niveles ínfimos. Sólo el pequeño Samsagaz Gamyi parecía concordar en aquello con Frodo Bolsón, y sin embargo, el hijo de Hamfast nunca había demostrado ese interés inusitado por la escritura élfica.

Estaba visto que, a pesar de su corta edad, Frodo Bolsón era muy distinto al resto de sus parientes, diferente incluso a la mayoría de hobbits que conocía. Sólo esperaba que, al hacerse mayor, ese espíritu de autenticidad que el chico desprendía no se perdiera por el camino.

- Ojalá pudiera leerlo... - se lamentó finalmente el niño, mirando con pena la multitud de páginas escritas en lenguaje élfico que se veía incapaz de descifrar.

- Aún voy a quedarme unos días más en Casa Brandi, muchacho – le dijo Bilbo, haciendo que Frodo alzara la vista de nuevo hacia él – Si te interesa tanto podría enseñarte un poco de quenya...

Frodo lo contempló como si no pudiera creer lo que el hobbit acababa de decir: ¿aprender quenya, él? Antes hubiera creído más posible que comenzaran a llover tomates del cielo, pero en aquel momento la idea de ser capaz de leer el lenguaje de los elfos era una idea que le hacía tanta ilusión que le fue imposible ignorarla.

- ¿Me enseñarías? - exclamó Frodo en un gritito agudo, totalmente ilusionado con la idea.

- Claro que lo haría, muchacho – le dijo Bilbo a su vez, animado al haber conseguido alegrar a su primo menor aunque fuera un poco en unos momentos tan difíciles para él - Pero antes tienes que prometerme una cosa, Frodo, sólo te pongo una condición.

El niño le devolvió la mirada con una mezcla de curiosidad e incluso un leve desánimo reflejados en sus ojos azules: era evidente que deseaba tanto aprender el lenguaje de los elfos que temía que su primo mayor le pusiera una condición que él encontrara demasiado difícil de cumplir, ya fuera procurar no perderse tanto en sus propias ensoñaciones de aventuras en lugares remotos o terminarse hasta la última migaja de ese pastel de cerezas tan duro que siempre hacía su tía Amaranta. No obstante, Frodo Bolsón no pareció darse por vencido, sino que prestó toda la atención del mundo a la condición que su primo Bilbo iba a exponerle: fácil o difícil, estaba convencido de que merecía la pena intentarlo.

Finalmente, el hobbit esbozó una media sonrisa y dio un toquecito cariñoso en la barbilla de Frodo:

- Esa sonrisa que tanto adoraban tus padres tiene que volver, pequeño hobbit – dijo Bilbo pausadamente al muchacho, intentando hacerle comprender la importancia de esas palabras. – Conocía a tus padres, y sé que te querían más que a nada en el mundo... Lo último que querrían es verte así de triste.

Aquella condición pareció pillar por sorpresa al joven hobbit, quien parecía preguntarse si realmente era ésa la única condición que le ponía su primo a la hora de enseñarle a leer en quenya. Agachó la mirada durante unos instantes: no suponía comerse el incomible pastel de tía Amaranta o dejar de pasear con la cabeza puesta en tierras remotas, pero en esos instantes, Frodo Bolsón sintió que hubiera preferido que se tratara de una de esas dos cosas o algo parecido: no estaba seguro de poder prometerle a su primo que iba a volver a sonreír porque, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba, no le parecía que pudiera volver a sonreír nunca. Al menos no como antes.

Aún así, hizo un esfuerzo, apartó durante unos segundos la imagen de sus padres de su mente, la misma imagen que le había mantenido toda la noche anterior en vela, y esbozó una sonrisa en su pequeño. Pequeña, triste, algo forzada, pero una sonrisa después de todo, y por algo se empezaba: Bilbo no recordaba haber visto nada parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro de su primo menor desde que llegó a Casa Brandi, hacía ya casi tres días.

- Eso está mejor, muchacho – afirmó el hobbit, revolviendo con cariño el cabello ensortijado del niño – Las cosas irán a mejor, a mucho mejor, aunque ahora no lo creas...

En aquel momento, el sonido de un montón de pasos apresurados invadieron el ambiente. Tanto Bilbo como Frodo alzaron la cabeza, buscando el origen de aquel repentino bullicio, y encontraron la respuesta casi inmediatamente en la cuadrilla de niños Brandigamo que, encabezados por el pequeño Meriadoc, el hijo mayor de Saradoc (quien era a su vez hermano mayor de Prímula, y por lo tanto, tío de Frodo), acababan de aparecer bordeando una pequeña ladera mientras reían y charlaban animadamente entre ellos. Si eran ciertas tan solo la mitad de cosas que en su momento Drogo y Prímula le habían contado mientras merendaban en Bolsón Cerrado, Bilbo estaba seguro de que la mejor compañía que Frodo podía tener en esos momentos era Meriadoc, más conocido como Merry, Brandigamo.

Conocía también a Merry Brandigamo pero, al igual que le habia ocurrido con Frodo Bolsón, había pasado tanto tiempo reuniendo viejos mapas, estudiando diferentes rutas, e investigando sobre la viabilidad de ciertos caminos en concreto, que ambos niños habían crecido sin que él apenas se diera cuenta. No obstante, recordaba lo bastante sobre el niño Brandigamo como para saber que Frodo estaría animado mientras estuviera con él: aquel joven hobbit era famoso entre sus familiares por ser un pequeño diablillo que estaba siempre metiéndose en líos, así mismo su fama de bromista no se quedaba atrás, y a pesar de todas sus múltiples travesuras, todos sus parientes coincidían en que tenía un corazón de oro.

- Anda, ve con ellos – dijo Bilbo, haciendo que Frodo se volviera de nuevo hacia él – Tus primos se estarán preguntando dónde andas metido...

Y, pese a que lo había dicho para que el chico se integrara con el resto de sus primos Brandigamo, en el momento en que se encontraba cruzando el umbral de una de las tres puertas principales de Casa Brandi, Merry Brandigamo alzó su pelirroja cabeza y esbozó una amplia sonrisa al localizar a Frodo en las cercanías de la casa.

- ¡Eh, Frodo! - le llamó el joven hobbit haciendo muchos aspavientos con las manos y dando ligeros saltitos en su corta estatura. - ¡Ven con nosotros, la tía Amaranta ha dicho que nos va a hacer pastel para el segundo desayuno!

El joven Bolsón torció el gesto, esperando que el pastel de Amaranta Brandigamo no fuera de cerezas, pero inmediatamente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se incorporó, dispuesto a marcharse con sus primos. Pero apenas hubo dado un par de pasos cuando se detuvo, y se giró sobre sí mismo para dar un abrazo a Bilbo.

- Gracias – musitó el muchacho.

- No hay de qué – contestó el hobbit, dando al chico una leve palmada en la espalda mientras éste acudía al encuentro de su entusiasmado primo Merry. Bilbo los vio pasarse los brazos por los hombros en un gesto de cercanía familiar, y ambos entraron en Casa Brandi mientras Merry parloteaba sonoramente sobre lo que habían hecho ese día.

Eran algo curioso los niños, pensó Bilbo antes de volver a concentrarse en su libro. Todos se encuentran en una etapa de su vida en la que todo es pura dicha y despreocupación por los problemas que el mundo se encargará de darles cuando ya no haya nadie que vele por ellos, y pese a encontrarse todos ellos en situaciones parecidas, entre ellos ya mostraban un modo de actuar muy distinto: algunos más activos, otros más tranquilos... Siempre dando a sus mayores una pista de cómo serán cuando crezcan.

Se alegraba de que el pequeño Bolsón se hubiera ido con sus primos, era muy importante que no se encerrara en sí mismo en unos momentos tan duros. Lo que había ocurrido era horrible, los acontecimientos se habían sucedido de forma terrible, pero pese a todo, Frodo Bolsón aún no tenía la edad para sentarse apartado en un rincón, perdido en sus propios sentimientos, mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor, siempre con un reflejo de profunda nostalgia en la mirada. No, Frodo aún no tenía esa edad, si es que esa edad existía alguna vez para los hobbits, que se enorgullecían de ser una de las razas que conseguían ver lo hermoso de la vida aún en las situaciones más desesperadas. Sólo tenía doce años, en esos momentos debería estar corriendo colina abajo entre risas en compañía del resto de sus primos Brandigamo, jugando al escondite entre los árboles de los lindes del río Brandivino, o trepando por sus verdes ramas persiguiendo alguna ardilla saltarina en las tardes de verano.

Con una sonrisa nostágica dibujada en el rostro, Bilbo recordó que a la edad de Frodo, lo que más le gustaba hacer en el mundo erar tirar piedras a las ardillas, topos y demás animales similares que se le pusieran por delante, muchas veces en compañía de su primo segundo Drogo. Claro que, pasado un tiempo, los animales de la zona parecían reconocerle a leguas de distancia y su peculiar juego infantil se vio reducido prácticamente hasta su extinción. Decía prácticamente tan solo, puesto que ese extraño hábito que muchas veces sacaba de sus casillas a sus padres le había servido de mucha ayuda en el episodio de los enanos atrapados por las arañas en el Bosque Negro. No había mal, en este casos para los pobres animales, que por bien no viniera.

Estaba alcanzando el final del capítulo en que se encontraba cuando los párpados empezaron a pesarle demasiado. Apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior debido al incidente del poney de Dudo Bolsón y el posterior lío que armaron los Sacovilla-Bolsón, y eso era raro en un hobbit, que en cuanto a comer y dormir se asemejaban bastante a los gatos. Aún mantenía los ojos abiertos y el libro sobre su regazo cuando alzó la mirada para contemplar la posición del sol en el cielo y vio a la vieja Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón aproximarse a Casa Brandi, e iba a pasar muy cerca de donde él se encontraba.

Sobresaltado, el hobbit se apresuró a palmearse los bolsillos en busca de su viejo anillo: siempre lo utilizaba para evitar visitas indeseadas, como las de los Sacovilla-Bolsón. Su corazón se agitó al no encontrarlo en sus bolsillos, y no obstante siguió buscando con desesperación, por si se había extraviado en alguno de sus pliegues, pero no hubo suerte. Entonces súbitamente recordó dónde estaba: en el bolsillo de su vieja chaqueta, arriba en la habitación que le habían asignado en Casa Brandi. No hacía día para llevar chaqueta, así que la había dejado allí. Bilbo estaba maldiciendo una vez más a su característica buena suerte por abandonarlo frente a su vecina, cuando ésta reparó en él y se detuvo en sus pasos.

Bilbo trató de aparentar normalidad, como hacía siempre que se encontraban por no poder ocultarse a tiempo, pero al parecer no funcionó. Por su forma de mirar a la gente, muchas veces el hobbit había pensado que Lobelia podía ver en el interior de los demás y que en ese interior encontraba cosas que no le agradaban en absoluto, sólo eso podría explicar la ceñuda expresión de su rostro en momentos como aquel. El hobbit apoyó la mano en el mentón e, ignorando a su vecina, siguió leyendo el libro, aunque pasados unos minutos se descubrió leyendo varias veces la misma línea: la mirada inquisitiva no le dejaba concentrarse.

- ¿Es que no piensas comer? - le espetó Lobelia, haciendo que Bilbo alzara la mirada hacia ella.

Le miraba acusadoramente, a él y al libro que todavía sostenía sobre las manos: sabía que los Sacovilla-Bolsón detestaban leer, así como cualquier otra cosa que requiriera un mínimo de atención y se escapara de las costumbres "normales" de un hobbit. Por eso, el hecho de Bilbo Bolsón permaneciera recostado entre las raíces de un árbol, con un libro escrito en carácteres extraños en las manos y perdiéndose la hora del segundo desayuno sencillamente la sacaba de quicio.

Durante unos pocos segundos, Bilbo pensó que Lobelia no quería realmente una respuesta, sino dejarlo en evidencia, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y ella seguía allí, con los brazos en jarra y, según observaba ahora, sin nadie más cerca, el hobbit supo que una respuesta era precisamente lo que quería su vecina:

- Lamento muchísimo perderme el segundo desayuno, pero he olvidado mis cucharillas de plata en Bolsón Cerrado... - comenzó a decir Bilbo, cerrando el libro sobre su regazo - ... Aunque, a decir verdad, hace mucho que no las veo por allí... ¿Las has visto tú, Lobelia?

La hobbit se puso de todos los colores posibles: pasó del rojo encendido que mostraba su rabia, al blanco característico de la sorpresa, para volver de nuevo al rojo. Sin decir una palabra más, Lobelia le dio la espalda y se alejó a grandes zancadas del lugar. Bilbo dejó escapar una breve risa y se recostó de nuevo contra las raíces del árbol, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar el aire por la nariz: en verdad iba a echar de menos todos esos momentos en La Comarca... Aunque la idea de Bolsón Cerrado habitado por los Sacovilla-Bolsón le provocó una extraña sensación en el estómago, y la ausencia del segundo desayuno no tenía nada que ver con ello.

El resto del día pasó sin graves altercados: la calma parecía haber llegado de nuevo a Casa Brandi, después de la tempestad de los últimos días. Una vez acabado su retiro en las cercanías del agujero hobbit, Bilbo volvió al hogar de los Brandigamo con los que estuvo hablando e intercambiando impresiones sobre los últimos acontecimientos en Hobbiton. No hablaron de Drogo ni de Prímula, pero Bilbo tampoco quería hablar de ellos en esos momentos, aún era demasiado reciente, demasiado doloroso. Vio a Frodo un par de veces, pero siempre de refilón, ya que iba a acompañado de sus primos Brandigamo, entre los que se encontraba el joven Meriadoc, con el que parecía haber hecho buenas migas, a juzgar por lo unidos que parecían a la hora de comer y el hecho de que después se fueron a jugar fuera con el resto de los pequeños. Por su parte, él habló una vez con Dudo Bolsón para interesarse por su poney: Paladin Tuk había traído con él un sanador de caballos y, afortunadamente, el animal se recuperaría, aunque aún le llevaría unos días. Dudo también tenía que arreglar la rueda rota, pero parecía demasiado preocupado por el animal y Bilbo no sacó el tema.

A Dora Bolsón, en cambio, no la vio hasta más entrada la tarde: hizo aparición en Casa Brandi después de que nadie la hubiera visto en todo el día, y cuando Bilbo le preguntó se limitó a decir que necesitaba estar un tiempo sola, para poner las ideas en orden. Dora siempre había sido la más responsable de sus primas, era la que les reñía cuando les veía corretear detrás de las ratas de campo cuando eran niños, a la que sus padres siempre dejaban a cargo de sus dos hermanos, por eso Bilbo deseó que ese tiempo apartada del bullicio de Casa Brandi le hubieran servido para acabar de aceptar la nueva situación, y pensar en Frodo, al que tanto Dudo como Dora seguían sin acercarse.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de azul oscuro cuando los niños de la casa aparecieron por fin, bromeando entre ellos a carcajada limpia, totalmente empapados y llenos de barro de la cabeza a los pies. Bilbo esbozó una sonrisa al verlos, pero estaba seguro de que a sus madres no les haría tanta gracia. Y no se equivocaba.

- ¡Meriadoc Brandigamo! - exclamó Esmeralda Tuk, la madre del niño, cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta, llenando el vestíbulo de barro a cada paso que daba - ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?

Aquello pareció ser más de lo que el muchacho podía aguantar porque, tras intercambiar una mirada rápida con Peregrin Tuk, el hijo menor de Paladin Tuk, se vio incapaz de contener una nueva risa que no hizo ninguna gracia a su madre, quien se puso las dos manos en las caderas e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa:

- Anda, entra, que me tienes contenta, ya verás cuando se lo cuente a tu padre...

- ¡Pero si sólo estábamos jugando! - protestó Merry Brandigamo a la vez que se volvía ligeramente al resto de los niños y les guiñó un ojo en un gesto cómplice: a juzgar por las caras de admiración con las que los niños respondieron, Bilbo supo que no se había equivocado al pensar que el hijo de Saradoc era el líder de la pandilla.

El resto de los niños fueron reclamados al poco tiempo por sus respectivas madres, que parecían tan enfadados como Esmeralda Tuk: hubo tirones de oreja, leves tortas en la nuca... Bilbo no pudo evitar pensar que, obligando a los niños a subir escaleras arriba a cambiarse y bañarse inmediatamente lo único que estaban logrando era que la suciedad de barro no sólo estuviera presente por todo el vestíbulo, sino por toda la casa. Pero en fin, después de todo eran los hijos de los anfitriones, y Bilbo no quería ni pensar qué hubieran hecho los Sacovilla-Bolsón si su hijo Lotho se hubiera presentado con esas pintas.

Lotho Sacovilla-Bolsón podría ser un hobbit totalmente distinto a sus padres, pero por desgracia no lo era: era un chico pelirrojo estaba en la temida veintena, en la que un hobbit aún no es mayor de edad, pero tampoco es un niño. De cualquier manera, Lotho, al que apodaban "Granujo", nunca había sido un muchacho agradable: solía hacer gamberradas por todo Hobbiton con sus amiguetes, las piedras que Bilbo tiraba a las ardillas de niño no eran nada comparado con las trastadas que hacía el joven Sacovilla-Bolsón... Y pese a todo era el orgullo de sus padres porque todo indicaba que había heredado su ambición, no sólo por heredar Bolsón Cerrado, sino que sus planes parecían ir mucho más allá.

La hora de la cena llegó y Bilbo no dedicó ni uno solo de sus pensamientos al joven Sacovilla-Bolsón: ya tenía bastante con aguantar a los padres, como para ponerse también con el hijo. Eran muchos menos hobbits que los días inmediatamente posteriores a la tragedia, pero aún así seguían habiendo unas treinta personas en Casa Brandi, contando los que vivían allí, sus hijos, los invitados que aún no habían podido volver a casa, y algunos Tuk que se habían acercado a interesarse por la familia. Los niños fueron los primeros en incorporarse a la mesa, ya totalmente aseados y mirando los platos que les iban sirviendo con los ojos totalmente brillantes. Bilbo se apoyó en el respaldo de una silla y los observó con una mirada divertida.

- ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien hoy? - se interesó él, y los niños se apresuraron a asentir inmediatamente.

- Hemos estado jugando al escondite en la parte de atrás de la casa – explicó Peregrin Tuk, a la vez que intentaba tragar el mendrugo de pan con mantequilla que se había metido a la boca – Y luego hemos ido a jugar al río...

Bilbo ya no le prestaba toda su atención, sino que su mirada se paseó por la mesa buscando el rostro de Frodo Bolsón: realmente le sorprendía que hubiera ido a jugar con sus primos al río Brandivino después de lo que había pasado, y quería comprobar si se encontraba bien, pero la cuestión era que Frodo no estaba allí. El hobbit se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, mientras el joven Tuk seguía explicando cómo había ganado a Merry al encontrarle dentro de un barril vacío, pero Bilbo le oía como si Peregrin, o Pippin, como lo solían llamar, estuviera a varias millas de distancia.

- ¿Dónde está Frodo? - preguntó Bilbo, volviendo de nuevo hacia el parlanchín Tuk.

- Volvió mucho antes que nosotros – dijo Merry Brandigamo, sirviéndose un pastelillo de sésamo de la fuente más cercana – No quiso jugar en el río, decía que estaba cansado, y eso que no era tarde...

El hobbit dirigió la mirada hacia el techo de la estancia: si Frodo había vuelto hacía tanto tiempo, lo normal era que estuviera en su habitación... Pero, ¿cómo no le había visto entrar? En ese momento, Dora Bolsón entró en la habitación acompañada de Dudo, de Amaranta Brandigamo, y Mirabella Tuk.

- Dora, ¿has visto a Frodo hoy? - preguntó Bilbo.

La mencionada no pudo evitar fulminarle con la mirada, pensando que se trataba de una especie de recriminación por no haber intentado acercarse al muchacho desde que murieran sus padres, pero poco después su semblante se suavizó. La hobbit se pasó la mano por la frente, en un intento de hacer memoria:

- Pues... Creo que a primera hora de la tarde... - dijo finalmente la hobbit, señalando levemente la parte de atrás de la casa. - Jugando con sus primos.

- ¿Alguien lo ha visto después? - preguntó de nuevo Bilbo, esta vez al resto de los hobbits adultos allí presentes. Todos se miraron entre ellos, confundidos, y a la vez algo avergonzados. Entre unos y otros, lo que descubrieron es que nadie había visto a Frodo Bolsón desde hacía más de cuatro horas.

- Subiré a su habitación – habló entonces Amaranta Brandigamo, mientras ayudaba a su anciana madre a tomar asiento en la mesa. - Seguro que se ha ido a dormir sin decirle nada a nadie...

En el fondo, Bilbo también creía firmemente que Frodo Bolsón estaba en Casa Brandi, por la sencilla razón de que no le cabía en la cabeza que un niño de doce años estuviera tanto tiempo fuera de casa, y además tan tarde. Después de todo, Casa Brandi era un agujero hobbit enorme, podría estar en cualquiera de las muchísimas habitaciones de las que disponía la familia Brandigamo. Mientras volvía Amaranta, llegaron el resto de hobbits hospedados en Casa Brandi y todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa, mientras charlaban animadamente sobre cómo había transcurrido el día. Se encontraban allí Dudo y Dora Bolsón, Paladin Tuk, Mirabella Tuk y sus hijos: Saradoc Brandigamo y su hermana Asfódela, los Sacovilla-Bolsón, y unos cuantos hobbits más que no habían podido volver a Hobbiton aún.

En los pocos instantes que pasaron desde que Amaranta Brandigamo subiera escaleras arriba a buscar al pequeño Frodo Bolsón hasta que volvió a entrar en el espacioso comedor de Casa Brandi, ninguno de los hobbits dio especial importancia al hecho de que Frodo no se encontrara en la mesa, diciendo que los niños solían distraerse a menudo, y retrasar a sus mayores. Por eso, cuando Amaranta regresó, casi nadie reparó en ella, hasta que la hobbit dijo, sin poder ocultar la preocupación que la invadía:

- Le he buscado por todas partes... – dijo la hobbit en un rápido e inquieto murmullo, provocando que todos los comensales la miraran desconcertados - ...Frodo no está.


	6. El bosque viejo

**Capítulo 6**

**El bosque viejo**

Las palabras de una asustada Amaranta Brandigamo quedaron suspendidas en el aire durante unos momentos, tan sólo los más pequeños de la casa siguieron perdidos en sus animadas conversaciones mientras sus mayores intercambiaban miradas de incertidumbre entre sí. Bilbo no dudaba de que su estimada prima lo hubiera buscado por todas las plantas del enorme hogar de los Brandigamo, pero tampoco lo hacía del hecho de que un niño tan pequeño pueda estar escondido en cualquier lugar de la misma con tantísimo espacio disponible. Además, meditó dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana más próxima, era ya de noche, Bilbo dudaba mucho que Frodo siguiera deambulando por ahí con lo oscuro que estaba. Pero, sin embargo, la preocupación de Amaranta Brandigamo no tardó mucho en contagiar al resto de sus parientes.

- Pero, ¿dónde puede estar metido ese chico? - habló Dora Bolsón, incorporándose inmediatamente de la mesa: si bien Amaranta parecía asustada ante la perspectiva de que Frodo Bolsón no se hallara bajo el techo de Casa Brandi, Dora parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. - ¡Frodo, a cenar ahora mismo!

Pero, tras unos pocos instantes en los que todos los comensales agudizaron el oído, no oyeron absolutamente nada que indicara que el muchacho acudía a la llamada de su tía, y tampoco hizo aparición por la estancia. A esas alturas, todos los presentes se habían incorporado de sus asientos, menos los niños, la anciana Mirabella Tuk, los Sacovilla-Bolsón y el propio Bilbo. Al darse cuenta de la situación, Bilbo se incorporó rápidamente, pues no quería comportarse del mismo modo que el matrimonio, aunque no estaba tan preocupado como el resto porque creía firmemente que el niño estaba en la casa. Sin embargo, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia Mirabella Tuk, abuela de Frodo, y vio el miedo y el desasosiego reflejados en sus cansados ojos, Bilbo sintió que realmente había algo por lo que preocuparse.

- No te preocupes, tía – murmuró Bilbo, acercándose al asiento de la anciana, quien le miró sorprendida, como si, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, no le hubiera visto ni oído llegar hasta ella.

Hacía largos años que Mirabella Tuk no era la misma de antes, los largos años de vida no pasan en balde para un hobbit, y éstos no había tenido particular clemencia con la matriarca de los Brandigamo. Su incapacidad para desplazarse de un lugar a otro con la rapidez de antaño no la atormentaba una vez que la hubo aceptado como consecuencia de una larga vida que no todo el mundo tenía, pero esa noche, en ese momento, la anciana hubiera dado lo que le hubieran pedido por ser capaz de levantarse y buscar a su nieto pequeño por toda la casa, y el no poder hacerlo la llenaba de angustia y frustración. Asió con fuerza su bastón e hizo por incorporarse, pero lo hizo tan rápidamente que volvió a caer pesadamente sobre su asiento, sobresaltando a todos los hobbits allí presentes, especialmente a sus hijos Asfódela, Amaranta y Saradoc.

- ¡Madre! - exclamó Amaranta, acudiendo junto al asiento de su madre y arrodillándose a su lado. Pocos instantes después, la joven hobbit tomó aire y añadió, con la voz más conciliadora que pudo - No te preocupes, madre, estoy segura de que Frodo se ha escondido en algún rincón jugando con sus primos, eso es todo, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse...

Pero por mucho que intentaran tranquilizarla sus hijos, Bilbo sabía que la anciana estaba muy lejos de creerles, especialmente a Amaranta, que era la que había entrado en el comedor de Casa Brandi totalmente pálida ante la perspectiva de que su joven sobrino pudiera estar perdido a esas altas horas de la noche. Los largos años de vida de un hobbit dan algo más que arrugas y achaques, también regalan una vasta experiencia y una intuición sobre la misma que los hobbits más jóvenes se encuentran a largas y penosas leguas de comprender; y era esa intuición de anciana la que hacía que su corazón no se hallara tranquilo. Mirabella Tuk siempre había sido una hobbit fuerte y constante, si tuviera bastantes años menos, hubiera sido ella misma la que habría salido de Casa Brandi y no hubiera vuelto a la misma si no era con su nieto menor de la mano, pero esos días habían pasado, ya no volverían nunca más.

- Buscadle, por favor – suplicó la anciana en un pequeño lamento, mientras respiraba con dificultad. - Por favor, no dejéis que esté solo por ahí...

- No te preocupes, madre, estamos seguro de que Frodo no ha salido de casa... - intentó tranquilizarla su hijo Saradoc, padre de Merry y futuro Señor de Los Gamos cuando su madre faltara.

Ante el evidente ataque de ansiedad de la anciana, todos los hobbits allí presentes, menos los niños, a los que entretenía como podía Asfódela Brandigamo para que no se preocuparan ni alarmaran con lo que ocurría, se habían congregado alrededor de Mirabella Tuk, a la que intentaban consolar sin demasiado éxito.

- No me quedaré tranquila hasta que sepa que no está fuera, no me quedaré tranquila... - seguía repitiendo Mirabella en lamentos cada vez más pequeños: Dora Bolsón había ido a hacerle una infusión para calmarle los nervios; por su parte, Dudo Bolsón parecía no saber qué hacer y se limitaba a intercambiar miradas de preocupación con Bilbo, quien se acercó a su anciana tía, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

- Tía, Frodo es un buen muchacho, estoy completamente seguro de que está en casa...

Apenas había terminado de hablar, cuando repentinamente la anciana lanzó su castigada mano hacia su sobrino, agarrando su muñeca con fuerza y haciendo que se inclinara más hacia ella. Todo esto sucedió tan deprisa que algunos de los hobbits que se encontraban allí ahogaron un pequeño grito y el propio Bilbo, aunque no gritó, sintió el corazón dar un pequeño vuelco en el interior de su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron de par mientras la anciana buscaba su mirada frenéticamente. Belladonna Tuk, madre de Bilbo, fallecida hacía ya largos años, había sido hermana de Mirabella, siempre habían estado muy unidas y siempre habían supuesto un gran apoyo la una para la otra en situaciones difíciles, y por eso en esos momentos, la anciana Tuk parecía ver en su sobrino Bilbo, al que siempre había tenido en muy alta estima, al único capaz de ayudarla en esos momentos.

- Hay que salir a buscarlo – afirmó la anciana con convicción mientras seguía sosteniendo firmemente la muñeca de Bilbo – Es lo único que pido, y no diré nada más, por favor, sólo hay que salir a buscarlo...

Bilbo, aún asombrado por el arranque de la matriarca de los Brandigamo, intercambió una mirada de incertidumbre con sus primos Amaranta y Saradoc, quienes pasados unos brevísimos instantes, asintieron levemente con la cabeza y apoyaron la mano, en gesto tranquilizador, en el hombro de su anciana madre.

- No te preocupes, madre, saldremos a buscarlo si te quedas más tranquila – dijo Amaranta con voz amable, intentando transmitir toda la serenidad de la que se veía capaz a su anciana madre – Ya verás como todo se queda en un pequeño susto...

Poco a poco, la anciana pareció sosegarse y soltó con cuidado a Bilbo, quien no apartó la mano inmediatamente para no hacer sentir mal a su tía, para que no pensara que en algún momento le había tenido miedo o la había considerado una loca. En cambio, apretó con cuidado la mano de Mirabella, intentando confortarla.

- Todo saldrá bien – afirmó Bilbo, suscribiendo las palabras de su prima Amaranta, incapaz de decirle nada para tranquilizarla que no le hubieran dicho ya.

Pero Mirabella Tuk parecía demasiado cansada como para añadir nada más y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y devolverle el apretón de la mano. Para entonces, Dora ya había llegado de la cocina, portando una pequeña taza de infusión en las manos, que le entregó a la anciana con la misma delicadeza que hubiera empleado si la misma pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Una vez que la matriarca de los Brandigamo se hubo tranquilizado y cerrado los ojos, recostándose levemente en su mecedora con ayuda de sus hijas, los anfitriones comenzaron a hacer planes:

- De acuerdo, tendremos que buscarlo entre todos – habló con autoridad Saradoc Brandigamo, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que nadie se iba a librar del asunto, pero a la vez con la gentileza natural propia de un amigo que te pide un favor en un momento de necesidad. - Creo que lo apropiado es que seamos los que vivimos en Casa Brandi los que le busquemos por aquí, ya que somos los que mejor conocemos esta casa... Primos Bolsón y Tuk, si sois tan amables, podéis buscarle por los alrededores de Casa Brandi.

Aunque tanto los Bolsón como Paladin Tuk se apresuraron a asentir, asegurando a Saradoc que ni siquiera hubiera hecho falta que se lo pidieran, Bilbo no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al matrimonio Sacovilla-Bolsón: Otho tenía el rostro levemente contraído, como si se hubiera bebido una pinta de vinagre, y Lobelia, por su parte, mantenía la mirada fijada en Saradoc Brandigamo a la vez que le daba suaves codazos a su marido en las costillas.

Una vez que Mirabella Tuk parecía haber caído en un leve sueño y las hermanas Brandigamo se hubieron encargado de acostar a los niños en sus respectivas habitaciones, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, como si no ocurriera nada, procurando que no se enteraran de los temores de sus mayores y se preocuparan por ellos. Si en algo estaban de acuerdo todos los hobbits presentes, era en que Frodo aparecería tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, todos procuraban no pensar en el Bosque Viejo, un bosque abandonado y oscuro, muy tupido y maltratado por el tiempo, que no estaba demasiado lejos del Río Brandivino. Sobre él todos habían oído de niños toda clase de viejas leyendas que le instaban a permanecer lejos del viejo bosque, pues todos aquellos cuentos coincidían en que había mucho más en aquel bosque que viejas ramas enzarzadas entre sí, y la sola idea de atravesarlo era una locura hasta para alguien tan atípico entre los hobbits como Bilbo Bolsón.

- Bien, lo haremos así – continuó hablando Saradoc mientras se dirigía hacia el exterior de la casa, seguido por sus hermanas y sus primos, quienes ya se estaban poniendo las chaquetas para combatir el frío nocturno. - Mis hermanas y yo buscaremos por la casa y los establos, y en las cercanías de las mismas vosotros, nuestros estimados primos, Dudo y Dora Bolsón por allí...

Por primera vez desde que se hubo desatado esa pequeña locura, Bilbo Bolsón agradeció encontrarse en esa situación: estaba completamente seguro de que el pequeño Frodo se hallaba a salvo, durmiendo en algún rincón de Casa Brandi, y él tenía la oportunidad de dar un paseo por la noche en los alrededores del hogar de los Brandigamo sin que nadie le mirara de forma rara. Podría haber sido de lo mejor que le había pasado últimamente, tener esos pequeños momentos de paz en contacto con la naturaleza, pero no había contado con Saradoc Brandigamo y sus planes de distribución.

- ...Y Bilbo con Otho, permaneced atentos, lo más seguro es que no pase nada, pero manteneos alerta de todos modos – oyó Bilbo terminar de explicar a la voz de su primo Saradoc.

Otho Sacovilla-Bolsón parecía tan descontento con la decisión como él, y buscó a Lobelia con la mirada, pero ésta ya se encontraba al lado de Paladin Tuk, mirando de reojo a Bilbo y envidiando muy poco la suerte de su esposo. Por su parte, los hermanos Dudo y Dora Bolsón parecían estar ya pensando dónde empezar a buscar, y Dora no parecía menos disgustada que hace unos minutos.

- Ese niño... Ese niño... - decía Dora con voz entrecortada, como si aún se estuviera recuperando del susto - ¡Cuando lo vea se va a enterar, juro por lo más sagrado que se va a enterar de lo que es bueno!

Los hermanos Brandigamo habían traído unos pequeños farolillos para que ayudaran a sus huéspedes a guiarse por los alrededores de Casa Brandi, y se disculparon una vez más por las molestias. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que una situación así disculpaba en sí misma toda cortesía. A partir de ahí todos los hobbits comenzaron a tomar caminos diferentes: los hermanos Brandigamo volvieron al interior de la casa, Dudo y Dora Bolsón se dirigieron a los establos, Paladin Tuk y Lobelia se encaminaron hacia el llano que había enfrente de Casa Brandi donde habían estado jugando antes los niños. Otho y Bilbo se miraron y, como ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de hablar con el otro, Otho levantó el farolillo y comenzó a dirigirse de mala gana hacia el río Brandivino.

Mientras sentía de nuevo la tierra bajo sus pies y la brisa nocturna agitar suavemente sus cabellos, respirando el aroma de los árboles y contemplando el brillo titilante de las estrellas, alejándose poco a poco de Casa Brandi, Bilbo pensó que las cosas no estaban saliendo exactamente como había pensado en un principio: sus planes se limitaban a acudir a Casa Brandi a los funerales de Drogo y Prímula, y al volver a Bolsón Cerrado empezar a prepararlo todo para volver a marcharse, pero no contaba con tener que quedarse en el hogar de los Brandigamo más tiempo de la cuenta, como también nunca hubiera suspuesto que esa noche se iba a encontrar dando un paseo con Otho Sacovilla-Bolsón por el bosque a medianoche bajo la luz de la luna, pero suponía que la vida podía seguir sorprendiéndole con sus múltiples giros.

El farolillo iluminaba débilmente el camino que tenían por delante y, durante unos largos minutos, ninguno de los dos hobbits dijo nada, ambos parecían estar sumidos en sus propios pensamientos a la vez que Casa Brandi se iba volviendo más y más pequeña a sus espaldas. No tardaron en escuchar el rumor del río cerca, ya que la zona de Los Gamos donde se hallaba Casa Brandi no era demasiado extensa. Por una razón desconocida para ambos, decidieron no dirigirse a las orillas del río y siguieron una senda a través de los árboles del claro que bordeaba el río. Habían pasado ya unos minutos de aquello cuando, finalmente, Otho chasqueó la lengua:

- Me gustaría saber cómo han educado a ese muchacho... - comenzó a decir Otho, como si llevara queriéndolo decir durante mucho tiempo. - Caminar por el bosque a estas horas de la noche, mi hijo Lotho nunca ha hecho algo parecido...

- Por favor, Otho, estoy completamente seguro de que el niño está en Casa Brandi – contestó Bilbo, ahorrándose sus ganas de recordarle a Otho que su hijo adolescente, al que apodaban "Granujo", se había ganado ese mote como si le hubiera ido la vida en ello, y que había hecho mucho más que una escapada de noche al bosque.

Otho le miró con los ojos como platos, mientras el bamboleante farolillo le iluminaba levemente el fruncido rostro.

- ...¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? - exclamó como si no pudiera creer que su primo le estuviera obligando a perder el tiempo de esa manera.

- Buscar – se limitó a añadir Bilbo mientras agachaba la cabeza, evitando una rama baja de un árbol próximo.

Sacovilla-Bolsón dejó escapar un leve bufido que se oyó perfectamente en el silencio de la noche y decidió no añadir nada más, no merecía malgastar el tiempo intentando razonar con un cabeza hueca como lo era su pariente de Bolsón Cerrado. Al pensar en Bolsón Cerrado, Otho estudió a Bilbo con la mirada: durante los últimos años, tanto él como su querida Lobelia se habían preguntado en silencio si acaso Bilbo Bolsón no seguiría los pasos del viejo Tuk, padre de la ya anciana Mirabella Tuk, quien aunque era bastante mayor, no parecía aguardar la visita de la muerte en el futuro próximo. El caso de Bilbo no era el mismo, ya que seguía siendo joven, pero no obstante, debería ser más ya más mayor de lo que continuaba pareciendo, más teniendo en cuenta que habían pasado años desde su extraña desaparición. Otho frunció el entrecejo una vez más, pensando en lo anormal de todo aquel asunto, seguro que Bilbo Bolsón se había propuesto vivir más allá de lo ordinario para un hobbit para no dejarles nunca la casa en herencia, sí, seguro que lo que se proponía era exactamente...

Como si llevara escuchando sus pensamientos desde hace un tiempo, Bilbo chistó, pidiendo silencio y agudizó mucho el oído, deteniéndose en sus pasos. Otho le imitó y observó cómo las orejas de su vecino se movían levemente, intentando escuchar más allá del silencio.

- Vamos, Bilbo, aquí no hay nada... - comenzó a decir Otho Sacovilla-Bolsón, alzando de nuevo el farolillo para iluminar el camino que tenían por delante, y al hacerlo, pegó un pequeño bote y ahogó un grito de horror: sus pasos les había encaminado, sin proponérselo hasta los lindes del Bosque Viejo.

El corazón de Otho saltaba dentro de su pecho: sabía muy bien lo peligroso que era ese viejo bosque, conocía todas y cada una de las antiguas leyendas y habladurías cotidianas sobre él. Todos coincidían en que en el bosque parecían habitar mucho más que topos y viejas ardillas de campo extraviadas entre sus enzarzadas ramas. Los rumores hablaban de espíritus malévolos morando en la oscuridad del bosque, hablando en susurros con el movimiento de las hojas, más antiguos y viles que la mayoría de criaturas que poblaban el mundo. Un extenso bosque muy tupido, lleno de abetos marchitos, cardos, otrigas y maleza reseca: un lugar que todo hobbit que se preciara debía evitar. Otho se giró hacia Bilbo, para decirle que volvieran ya, pero el hobbit parecía estar poniendo sus cinco sentidos en el bosque que se alzaba ante ellos.

Bilbo también se hallaba sorprendido de haber llegado tan lejos, no sabía que llevaran caminando tanto tiempo, pero ahora que había fijado la vista en las quebradizas ramas de los árboles más cercanos, el hobbit sintió algo extraño venir de los lindes del Bosque Viejo. La fresca brisa de la noche le alborotaba suavemente los cabellos rizados al mismo tiempo que hacía danzar las hojas de los árboles cercanos, haciendo que parecieran emocionados al ver a alguien que hacía tiempo que no veían... Y Bilbo no pudo evitar pensar que se referían a él.

Desde que había vuelto de su aventura con Gandalf y los enanos, el hobbit aparecía haber desarrollado una conexión especial con la naturaleza, mucho más fuerte que la de cualquier otro hobbit. Con el corazón en un puño y conteniendo la respiración, Bilbo adelantó un par de pasos hacia el abandonado bosque, sintiendo la tierra mojada bajo sus pies y el frío nocturno en sus mejillas, sin perder de vista ni un solo momento los árboles y las ramas viejas y enredadas entre sí del Bosque Viejo. Algo que alarmó hasta el límite de la histeria a su pariente Sacovilla-Bolsón.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco? - espetó Otho, mirando contrariado a Bilbo, pero sin atreverse a dar un paso más para apartarle del bosque. - ¡Bilbo, vuelve aquí!

Pero Bilbo no parecía escucharle realmente. Era como si, en un simple golpe de vista, el Bosque Viejo se hubiera llevado todo: su respiración, su voluntad, hasta su propia alma... Todo aquello parecía estar desvaneciéndose en el aire a medida que se acercaba con pasos cautelosos a los lindes del Bosque Viejo, para horror de Otho, quien seguía sin moverse de donde estaba.

- ¡Bilbo, si no vienes ya voy a marcharme! - exclamó el Sacovilla-Bolsón, intentando llamar en vano la atención del señor de Bolsón Cerrado. Pasaron unos pocos segundos en los que Bilbo no hizo otra cosa que seguir contemplando el movimientos de las ramas más próximas, y Otho añadió. - ¡Te juro que voy a marcharme, Bilbo, me llevaré el farolillo!

No sabía hasta qué punto era una tontería, pero en el suave mecerse de las hojas de primavera de aquel viejo y temido bosque, había creído oír una especie de melodía. Era algo que quitaba la respiración y conmovía el corazón del hombre más duro, y Bilbo Bolsón no fue una excepción, que observaba con cuidado cada uno de los árboles que tenía a la vista sin perder la expresión de maravillada sorpresa de su rostro. No sabía muy bien qué era, pero un murmullo tan extraordinariamente hermoso, casi sobrenatural era totalmente desconocido para él en La Comarca; lo que único que había oído comparable en belleza a aquella melodía de los árboles eran los dulces y armónicos cánticos élficos que había oído aquella vez en casa de Elrond.

Pero no eran elfos, Bilbo lo sentía en su corazón, que se encontraba totalmente cautivado por lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos: era como si su alma ya no perteneciera más a La Comarca, a nada de lo que había conocido hasta ese momento. La melodía de los árboles, que le susurraban recuerdos de su infancia, de sus tardes con sus primos, de su aventura con Gandalf y los enanos. No, no eran los elfos, era el bosque... El bosque que le llamaba de vuelta a casa, a donde realmente pertenecía... Era como si hubiera vagado por páramos desiertos durante mucho tiempo y de repente encontrara un pequeño arroyo de agua clara y brillante. Tenía que marcharse, siempre lo había sabido, pero sintió que debía marcharse en ese momento, atraído por el embrujo del bosque.

Si Bilbo hubiera estado atento a su pariente Otho Sacovilla-Bolsón, le hubiera oído dejar escapar un grito ahogado cuando vio que el hobbit se había acercado tantísimo a los lindes del Bosque Viejo que casi parecía que se disponía a atravesarlo. Otho giró sobre sus pies y se marchó corriendo todo el camino que habían estado recorriendo esa noche, haciendo que la luz del farolillo se agitara bruscamente a cada zancada que daba. Poco a poco, el lugar fue sumiéndose en la más absoluta oscuridad, sólo rota por la pálida luz de las estrellas y la luna llena.

En medio de aquellas tinieblas, Bilbo Bolsón había olvidado, cautivado por el encanto del bosque, era que el Bosque Viejo era muy antiguo y altamente traicionero, pues por algo era el lugar del que los hobbits más procuraban mantenerse al margen. Habían leído en el corazón del hobbit, y habían descubierto en él los lindes, los valles, las montañas que hacía tanto que no veía y a las que tanto deseaba regresar, y le ofrecieron exactamente eso: la libertad que su alma tanto anhelaba. Aquello habría sido una trampa mortal para el señor Bolsón, pero no debemos olvidar que era conocido por su inusual buena suerte.

Todo terminó tan rápido como había empezado: Bilbo estaba a punto de internarse finalmente en la arboleda cuando, repentinamente, un viejo búho emprendió el vuelo desde un árbol, agitando ruidosamente las alas y sin parar de ulular. Cuando el hobbit giró el rostro, sobresaltado por el sonido, como si hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño súbitamente, un golpe de viento sacudió violentamente las ramas más cercanas, haciendo que una de ellas golpeara a Bilbo en el rostro, quien cayó de espaldas pesadamente sobre la tierra. Al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba, se arrastró hacia atrás sobre el terreno, llenando de suciedad y pequeños rasguños tanto sus manos como su chaqueta roja, la misma que había llevado en su aventura con los enanos. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente de los árboles, con el corazón rebotando contra sus oídos, Bilbo se incorporó y observó cómo el bosque, que antes le había parecido tan absolutamente cautivador, no era más que un conjunto de malas hierbas y árboles olvidados prácticamente podridos y enzarzados entre sí: a ningún hobbit de buen juicio se le ocurriría internarse en un lugar así.

Aún sobresaltado por lo que había ocurrido, el hobbit se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde la rama donde lo había golpeado: tenía un pequeño corte, no demasiado profundo, pero sangraba un poco. Tendría que poner lo mejor de su parte para que sus parientes no pusieran el grito en el cielo al verlo aparecer. Al pensar en sus parientes, Bilbo se giró sobre sí mismo, buscando a Otho con la mirada, pero no tardó en descubrir que se había marchado con el farolillo tan pronto como habían empezado los problemas: no mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendía, hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no quedarse corto a la hora de esperar grandes cosas de los Sacovilla-Bolsón, y no precisamente buenas. Quizás para cualquier otro hobbit la ausencia de luz a esas horas de la noche hubiera sido un problema, pero no para Bilbo, cuya aguda vista le había sacado de más de un brete hacía unos años.

Y fue precisamente su vista aguda la que distinguió algo más que ramas y hojas en la oscuridad de la noche cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el árbol de dónde había salido el búho. Al principio no creyó que fuera posible, por el simple hecho de que nunca lo había creído posible, pero si su vista no le engañaba, y sería la primera vez que lo hacía, había un pie de hobbit que sobresalía levemente de entre las abundantes ramas y hojas de uno de los árboles cercanos al Bosque Viejo, y parecía un pie demasiado pequeño para ser de un hobbit adulto. Actuando prácticamente por instinto, Bilbo se acercó al árbol a grandes zancadas y apartó con cuidado unas cuantas ramas pequeñas para permitirle ver mejor, y al hacerlo ya no le quedó la menor duda: en medio del árbol, donde empezaban a expandirse todas las ramas en diferentes direcciones, se encontraba Frodo Bolsón, acurrucado sobre sí mismo y sumido en un profundo sueño.


	7. El hombre que saltaba sobre la luna

**Capítulo 7**

**El hombre que saltaba sobre la luna**

Durante unos breves momentos, Bilbo no cabía en sí de asombro: ¿de verdad Frodo había estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa? ¿Siendo tan tarde? ¿Y tan cerca del Bosque Viejo? Se apresuró a ponerse de puntillas, alargando los brazos para poder alcanzar al niño, pues, aunque Bilbo sabía trepar a los árboles y aún podía hacerlo, Frodo se había subido a un árbol joven y pequeño al que no creía capaz de soportar el peso de los dos. Tras un intento, y otro, y otro después que ese, Bilbo consiguió alcanzar uno de los brazos del niño y empezó a tirar de él con cuidado para bajarlo del árbol.

Deslizó al pequeño hobbit con cuidado entre las hojas sin llegar a despertarlo, y cuando la mitad del niño estuvo a la vista, ya fuera del árbol, Bilbo lo tomó por debajo de los brazos y lo dejó sobre las raíces del árbol, a la vez que él mismo se quitaba la chaqueta roja para ponerla sobre los hombros del huérfano. Todo el miedo y la preocupación que no había sentido desde que oyera la noticia en Casa Brandi acudían a él como si siempre hubieran estado dentro esperando el momento para estallar, y desde luego que habían estallado. Se acuclilló frente a Frodo, a quien le empezó a apartar ramitas pequeñas y hojas que se le habían quedado enredados en los rizos castaños, mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo para comprobar que el pequeño no se hubiera hecho alguna herida en su escapada por los alrededores del Bosque Viejo.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Bilbo atropelladamente, aún sin poder creer que hubiera encontrado al hijo de Drogo y Prímula tan lejos de casa a esas horas de la noche. - Dime Frodo, ¿te has caído, te has hecho daño o algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Frodo Bolsón parecía algo más espabilado, pero aún no lo bastante como para mantener toda su atención en las palabras de su primo mayor: al niño le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y la cabeza erguida, y aún así alzó como pudo el rostro y le observó a través de las tinieblas con los ojos semicerrados, como intentando vislumbrar una cara conocida en medio de aquella oscuridad.

- ...¿Papá? - oyó Bilbo decir a Frodo con un murmullo cansado apenas audible.

Bilbo sintió como si una piedra pesada se le hubiera posado suavemente sobre el corazón, y sintió los ojos ligeramente vidriosos: el hobbit tenía un alma bondadosa, como era común entre los de su especie, y la sola idea de tener enfrente a un huérfano que, pese a todo, seguía preguntando por su padre no dejaba de dolerle. El hobbit le sostuvo la mirada al adormilado niño, pero no le dijo nada, lo importante es que Frodo parecía estar bien, dentro de la situación, y ahora tenía que llevarlo de vuelta a casa. Pasó con cariño la mano por la cabeza del pequeño y dejó escapar el aire de forma cansada.

- Duérmete, Frodo... - se limitó a contestarle Bilbo, tomando al pequeño por debajo de los brazos, como había visto hacer a su prima Amaranta hacía un par de noches, y acurrucándolo contra él. No era tan fácil como le había parecido a simple vista: el niño pesaba, dentro de un par de años sería lo bastante mayor como para que llevarlo en brazos fuera un mero recuerdo de la infancia. Finalmente, comenzó a caminar el camino de vuelta hacia el hogar de los Brandigamo. - Ahora volvamos a casa...

Aunque no dijo nada, Frodo Bolsón ya parecía lo bastante espabilado como para distinguir entre el sueño y realidad, o al menos para recordar parte de ella: sumido en la decepción, sus pequeños hombros se relajaron tan pronto como la realidad sobre sus padres volvió a golpear su mente. Había sido una tontería el pensar que podrían volver, que todo aquello no era más que una pesadilla de la que tarde o temprano acabaría despertando. Cansado, el huérfano apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de su primo mayor y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

A medida que iba caminando con el niño en brazos, recorriendo el mismo camino que él había recorrido con Otho Sacovilla-Bolsón hacía poco menos de una hora, Bilbo no hizo otra cosa que preguntarse qué sería lo que había provocado que Frodo desapareciera de esa manera: no creía que fuera el tipo de chiquillo que da problemas a sus padres, yendo de aquí a allá sin avisar y apareciendo cuando le viniera en gana. Como no sabía por qué se había marchado, el hobbit decidió no regañarlo ni llamarle la atención de ningún modo: el muchacho estaba pasando por una situación difícil, eso era todo.

Debían de encontrarse ya a más de la mitad de camino, ya que Bilbo creía distinguir ya en la lejanía la silueta de la monumental Casa Brandi, cuando la luna llena hizo aparición entre las ramas de los árboles, iluminando tenuemente la senda con una luz plateada cristal, atravesando el suave murmullo de las hojas de los árboles. Ese inusitado resplandor pareció perturbar el sueño del hijo de Drogo y Prímula, ya que el huérfano alzó levemente la cabeza, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Bilbo... - comenzó a decir el niño.

- Shhh, duérmete, Frodo – contestó el hobbit, cubriendo con su vieja chaqueta aún más a su primo menor. - Ahora tienes que dormirte, ya habrá tiempo de hablar...

- ...Bilbo, allí hay un hombre – terminó diciendo Frodo Bolsón.

Tan pronto como el niño acabó de pronunciar estas palabras, el corazón de Bilbo dio un vuelco de puro terror. Se apresuró a girarse sobre sí mismo, sujetando al niño con firmeza contra sí, en un mero intento de protegerlo, mientras intentaba vislumbrar al hombre al que el huérfano había señalado. No sabía qué clase de hombres se dejarían ver por Los Gamos, ya que la Gente Grande siempre había ignorado a la Gente Pequeña de tal manera que muchos de ellos incluso dudaban de su existencia, pero una cosa sí sabía: que un hombre anduviera por los alrededores del Bosque Viejo a esas horas de la madrugada no era algo precisamente alentador. Bilbo ya se estaba cuestionando con cierta ansiedad si alguien se atrevería a atacarlos, teniendo en cuenta que Frodo era tan solo un niño, cuando el susodicho alzó la cabeza con cuidado hacia la luna y la señaló con el dedo.

- Hay un hombre... - habló el niño con voz cansada, lo que le indicó a Bilbo que aún seguía bastante adormilado. - Saltando, saltando de un lado a otro de la luna...

Bilbo miró al niño con aire confundido y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la plateada luna, tan brillante en la noche oscura, tan hermosa y lejana... Y definitivamente no había ningún hombre en ella, ni nada que se le pareciera. El hobbit esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y miró al pequeño, que permanecía perdido entre el mundo de los sueños y el real, a la vez que, más tranquilo, volvía a emprender el camino de vuelta a Casa Brandi.

- Conque hay un hombre que salta sobre la luna... - dijo Bilbo, interesado en el peculiar relato del huérfano. - ¿Cómo es eso posible, Frodo?

- Lo han echado de una posada que está al pie de una vieja colina gris... - musitó el niño, como si recitara un cuento que había aprendido hace mucho. - Allí... - Frodo bostezó – Allí preparan una cerveza tan oscura que bajó a beberla... El hombre de la luna...

El hobbit dejó escapar una breve risa: Prímula siempre había dicho que Frodo no era un niño como los demás, sino que tenía mucha inventiva y que le gustaba mucho leer y escribir, pero de algún modo Bilbo lo subestimó porque los padres siempre tienden a decir que su niño es el mejor de todos, lo había comprobado una vez más hace escasos minutos con Otho Sacovilla-Bolsón. Bilbo se preguntó si alguna vez el pequeño había escrito o leído algo sobre un hombre que vivía en la luna, o si era únicamente un sueño que estaba teniendo en esos momentos lo que estaba narrando.

- Bueno, muchacho, de eso podría salir una buena canción – afirmó finalmente Bilbo, alegrándose al llegar finalmente hasta los lindes de Casa Brandi.

Frodo, que parecía haber despertado casi por completo y descubierto el sinsentido que había estado diciendo sobre un hombre que vivía en la luna, se sintió ligeramente avergonzado y musitó, más para sí mismo que para Bilbo:

- Sería una canción bastante ridícula...

- De ningún modo, mi querido muchacho – contestó Bilbo, negando con la cabeza. - Creo que es la mejor canción que he oído nunca, sólo hay que pulirla un poco...

El chico pareció extrañarse ante la respuesta de su primo, pero no dijo nada. Éste, por su parte, se alzaba todo lo que podía en su corta estatura y llevando el niño en brazos, intentando distinguir a alguno de sus parientes a las puertas de la casa, esperando su regreso o el del niño. Bilbo no olvidaba que Dora Bolsón había afirmado enérgicamente que Frodo se iba a enterar de lo que era bueno cuando volviera a casa, y no creía que fuera lo que necesitaba el niño en aquellos momentos. Si de verdad había algo reprochable e inmaduro en la conducta de Frodo Bolsón, él mismo reprendería al pequeño hobbit por su conducta y por tenerlos a todos tan preocupados, pero Bilbo creía firmemente, y no se equivocaba, que había más en lo que Frodo callaba que en lo que hablaba.

Le pareció vislumbrar la silueta recortada por la luz de la luna de Saradoc Brandigamo, hijo mayor de Mirabella Tuk, quien cabeceaba sentado en un taburete a una de las tres puertas de Casa Brandi. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y todo parecía en calma, ya que no lograba oír a nadie hablando ni paseando por el interior del agujero hobbit, por lo que Bilbo supuso que ya todos debían haberse ido a la cama. Sosteniendo al huérfano en los brazos, el hobbit empezó a caminar cautelosamente hacia la puerta más cercana de la casa, que se encontraba abierta. Saradoc no estaba sentado en su umbral, sino en el de la siguiente, por lo que Bilbo cruzó los dedos porque su presencia pasara inadvertida. En casos como aquel solía utilizar su viejo anillo, pero mucho se temía que, aunque lograra usarlo, su propia invisibilidad no ocultaría a Frodo de los ojos de sus parientes, así que ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de usarlo esa vez.

Por fortuna, los hobbits son unos seres que se ocultan muy bien cuando quieren hacerlo, aún sin anillos mágicos, pasan inadvertidos cuando quieren hacerlo, y ese caso no fue una excepción. Bilbo logró colarse por una de las puertas de Casa Brandi y atravesó toda la planta baja hasta la primera de ellas sin que Saradoc Brandigamo percibiera en ningún momento su presencia. El silencio y la oscuridad que reinaban en el agujero hobbit hizo a Bilbo muy fácil llegar hasta la habitación de Drogo y Prímula, a la que accedió abriendo con cuidado la puerta y, una vez dentro, dejó a Frodo con cuidado encima de la cama, pero éste parecía tan despejado que, lejos de quedarse dormido, permaneció sentado sobre los cojines bordados de su abuela, mirando a Bilbo con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué no me has reñido? - preguntó finalmente Frodo extrañado, como si no esperara ese trato benevolente de su primo mayor.

Primero pensó en volverle a decir que se durmiera, después de todo ya habría tiempo de hablar al día siguiente y ya era muy tarde, pero tuvo la sensación de que el pequeño hobbit necesitaba hablar en ese momento, a juzgar por lo inquieto que parecía. Tras unos instantes de duda, Bilbo tomó un taburete cercano y lo situó al lado de la cama del pequeño.

- Vamos a ver... - comenzó a decir el hobbit sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar: nunca se le había dado demasiado bien regañar a los niños, a no ser que realmente hubieran hecho una trastada muy gorda, y a pesar de que Frodo se había escapado y había pasado horas fuera de casa a horas en las que ya debería estar durmiendo, no creía que el niño realmente mereciera una regañina en esos momentos. - Lo que has hecho... Estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa siendo de noche, ¿te habías perdido?

Esperaba que el niño admitiera que había sido un mero paseo que se le había escapado de las manos, pero Frodo Bolsón negó con la cabeza con la seguridad de una persona que nunca se perdería en un lugar familiar.

- Quería dar un paseo cerca de casa antes de la cena... - dijo el pequeño hobbit – Pero no sabía que iba a ponerse el sol tan pronto, lo siento mucho...

Tras escuchar haber escuchado las explicaciones de su primo menor asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, Bilbo hizo un gesto de negación como quitándole importancia, pero no sin antes añadir:

- Es peligroso, Frodo, cruzar tu puerta: pones tu pie en el camino y si no cuidas tus pasos nunca sabes a dónde te pueden llevar... - afirmó el hobbit, entendiendo muy bien al hijo de Drogo durante unos momentos: él mismo nunca podía afirmar con certeza a qué lugar se dirigiría finalmente al abandonar su adorado Bolsón Cerrado, normalmente solía perderse en cualquier lugar al que lo guiaran sus pies. - Lo que sí me siento en la obligación de preguntarte, muchacho, es por qué no te quedaste con tus primos esta tarde... Me pareció que te llevabas bien con ellos.

- Y me llevo muy bien con ellos – se apresuró a decir Frodo, como si en caso contrario Bilbo fuera a reprender seriamente a sus primos. - Pero se fueron a jugar al río y...

Dichas estas palabras, Frodo Bolsón cayó de inmediato, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo que llevaba pensando mucho tiempo pero que no quería compartir con nadie más. Cuando uno guarda un gran secreto dentro de él lo más normal es que no salga de tí, a no ser que empieces a contar pequeñas partes del mismo que lo componen: de ese modo, poco a poco vas liberando tu carga y te hace más fácil el sincerarte sobre lo que sientes, y eso era exactamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo al huérfano Bolsón y Brandigamo. Bilbo dejó al niño debatir consigo mismo sobre decir lo que pensaba o no hacerlo... Pero finalmente, cuando Bilbo no esperaba ya ninguna respuesta del niño y se disponía a irse a dormir, dejando así descansar al chico, Frodo Bolsón habló:

- Es que... - dijo el niño como si aún no estuviera muy seguro de seguir hablando - Las tías se portan muy bien conmigo, pero...

Por la forma en la que le temblaba ligeramente el mentón y lo vidriosos que se estaban poniendo sus ojos azules, el hobbit se supo perfectamente cuál era el problema del muchacho: después de todo no hacía falta ser un genio para ver que hacía muy poco tiempo que sus padres habían muerto, dejándole solo en medio de un montón de parientes que hacían como si nada hubiera ocurrido y seguían adelante sin contar con lo que el huérfano necesitaba. Era más que obvio que aún les echaba mucho de menos, pero no fue exactamente eso lo que dijo a continuación el hijo de Drogo Bolsón y Prímula Brandigamo.

- Cuando estoy con mis primos, y vienen mis tías... - siguió hablando Frodo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no se le quebrara la voz - ...Siempre son tan cariñosas con ellos, los cogen en brazos, o les preguntan cómo están... O les riñen, o hablan de ir a pescar al río... Cuando están con ellos es como si yo fuera invisible...

En esos momentos, Bilbo sintió una gran pena por el muchacho, y a la vez ganas de reprender a sus primos, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía culparles. Aunque tanto sus tías como sus tíos estuvieran pendientes de Frodo (exceptuando a Dudo y Dora Bolsón, que aún seguían evitando al pequeño), nunca podría equipararse el amor que profesaban a sus propios hijos con el cariño que le tenían a Frodo. Cada uno de sus parientes tenían sus prioridades, sus hijos, sus respectivas casas... Y lamentaba pensar que, dentro de esa pirámide familiar, era inevitable que Frodo quedara algo apartado.

Las lágrimas habían empezado a caer por las mejillas del huérfano cuando Bilbo alzó la mirada hacia él, y su respiración se había vuelto más trabajosa, como si a la vez estuviera peleando con un fuerte nudo en la garganta: esto cogió a Bilbo por relativa sorpresa, ya que nunca lo había visto llorar, ni siquiera en el funeral de sus padres, donde parecía totalmente ausente. Era como si hubiera estado conteniéndose mucho tiempo y finalmente todo ese dolor interior hubiera terminado por vencerle.

- Vamos, muchacho... - dijo Bilbo, incorporándose de su asiento, tomando de nuevo al pequeño hobbit en los brazos y abrazándolo contra sí con cuidado, lo que provocó que el niño empezara poco a poco a llorar más sonoramente. - No llores, todo irá bien...

Pero, por el momento, Frodo no podía dejar de llorar, así que Bilbo dejó que pasaran unos instantes así: simplemente teniéndole en brazos y meciéndole con cuidado, como si fuera más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, pero en el fondo, era lo que el niño necesitaba en ese momento. Muchas veces, cuando nos sentimos tristes, lo mejor que podemos hacer es llorar, dejar que esa pena y dolor que nos invade en esos momentos se vaya en forma de lágrimas.

Sostenía aún al niño en brazos cuando Bilbo oyó pasos cercanos en el pasillo principal de la planta en la que se encontraban en Casa Brandi, y muy seguramente se dirigían hacia allí, alertadas por el llanto del niño. Ya estaba preparando una excusa para explicar la vuelta de Frodo, cuando vio asomarse a la anciana Mirabella Tuk con cautela a la habitación de su nieto menor. Llevaba el gorro de dormir puesto, del cual sobresalían pequeños rizos de color nieve, también el camisón y, como siempre, llevaba el bastón que la ayudaba a caminar firmemente sujeto en la mano derecha. Al ver a su nieto allí, el rostro de la anciana se contrajo en una expresión de alivio a la vez que se llevaba la mano que le quedaba libre al corazón: parecía como si hubiera llevado una carga muy pesada asida a su débil espalda durante mucho tiempo y de repente, esa carga se hubiera ido, dejándola con esa sensación de añorada paz interior.

Aunque las estaba esperando, la abuela de Frodo no exigió ningún tipo de explicación sobre dónde había estado su nieto las últimas horas: estaba en casa, estaba sano y salvo en el interior de su casa, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber por el momento. Dirigió a Bilbo una mirada de agradecimiento que el sobrino de la anciana respondió con una media sonrisa, y se giró sobre sí misma, dirigiéndose de nuevo con paso lento hasta su dormitorio.

El hobbit respiró hondo y besó la cabeza del niño, a quien seguía abrazando con fuerza, dejando que llorara todo lo que no había llorado en esos últimos días. Muchas veces, cuando nos sentimos tristes, lo mejor que podemos hacer es llorar, dejar que esa pena y dolor que nos invade en esos momentos se vaya en las lágrimas que derramamos por aquello que nos causa dolor. A Bilbo aún le parecía sorprendente lo que había ocurrido con Drogo y Prímula, terriblemente sorprendente y terriblemente injusto.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Frodo? - habló Bilbo, abriendo una ventana al pasado en su mente: ahora veía de nuevo a Drogo y a Prímula, ambos jóvenes y felices, disfrutando de la vida como si ésta no fuera a acabar nunca. - Conocía a tus padres desde siempre... Cuando éramos niños tu padre y yo solíamos ir a tirar piedras a las ardillas que había cerca de casa de tus abuelos...

- ...¿De verdad? - dijo el niño pasados unos instantes, algo más calmado.

- Claro... Pero tú no lo hagas – se apresuró a advertir el hobbit a su primo menor, quien le miraba deseoso de saber más cosas sobre sus padres. - Tu padre era la típica persona que le caía bien a todo el mundo, siempre saludaba alegremente a todos los que se cruzaba, les conociera o no... Le encantaba comer y estar con sus amigos... Era naturalmente divertido, sin tener que intentarlo... Todo el mundo parecía más contento cuando tu padre andaba por ahí...

Conforme iba recordando a su primo Drogo, el mismo Bilbo comenzó a sentirse profundamente triste, como si ese aura de nostalgia que parecía acompañar a su primo menor hubiera terminado por invadirle a él también. Con un nudo en la garganta pensó que aún no podía creer que no fuera a ver a Drogo nunca más, ni charlar con él despreocupadamente sobre cualquier cosa mientras paseaban por Hobbiton... Era una sensación bastante extraña.

- ¿Y a mamá la conociste también? - quiso saber Frodo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bilbo.

El hobbit esbozó una triste sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que la imagen de Prímula Brandigamo acudía a su memoria. Ella siempre había sido su prima favorita, y Bilbo no podía evitar pensar que eso se debía a que tenían caracteres bastante parecidos, aunque no iguales del todo. Al igual que le ocurría a él tras su regreso a Hobbiton después de su aventura con Gandalf y los enanos, Prímula era frecuentemente catalogada como "rara" dentro de su amplia familia: muchas veces dejaba que sus pensamientos se transformaran en palabras sin pensar en las consecuencias, y eso alguna vez le había traído algún que otro problema. Aún recordaba perfectamente la expresión avergonzada de su rostro cuando esto pasaba. Pero pese a todo, todos sus parientes coincidían en que Prímula Brandigamo era, ante todo...

- Tu madre era una hobbit muy alegre, llena de vida, casi podía iluminar una habitación con sólo entrar en ella... - dijo Bilbo finalmente, haciendo memoria y recordando la última que Drogo y Prímula le visitaron en Bolsón Cerrado: Frodo tendría unos ocho años en aquel tiempo. - Muchas veces decía lo que pensaba sin detenerse, pero era amable y era de naturaleza bondadosa...

El animado Drogo Bolsón y la dulce Prímula Brandigamo: Bilbo no podía pensar que hubiera dos hobbits en toda La Comarca mejores que los padres del joven Frodo Bolsón, sólo esperaba que el pequeño acabara pareciéndose mucho a ellos, y no se dejara llevar por la influencia de sus parientes Brandigamo, que si bien no eran malas personas ni mucho menos, sí mucho menos extraordinarios y auténticos de lo que habían sido el matrimonio Bolsón y Brandigamo. Pasados unos momentos, en los que el huérfano parecía haberse tranquilizado más, Bilbo dio al niño unas leves palmadas en la espalda, en un intento de animarlo, y volvió a dejarlo con cuidado en la cama.

- Es muy tarde, Frodo, será mejor que te duermas ya... - comenzó a decir el hobbit, a la vez que él mismo se incorporaba del taburete. - Yo iré a avisar a tu tío Saradoc de que puede irse a dormir ya...

- ¿Qué vas a decirle? - quiso saber el pequeño hobbit.

- Nada – dijo Bilbo negando con la cabeza. - Que te habías escondido jugando con tus primos y que te habías quedado dormido en algún rincón de la casa, nada más...

- ¿No le vas a decir la verdad?

- Jovencito, si les dijera la verdad a todos te caería una buena, y no creo que sea eso lo que merezcas ahora mismo – le explicó el hobbit al niño. - Sólo quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hacer nunca nada parecido... Sé que no tenías mala intención, y que conoces esta parte de La Comarca como la palma de tu mano, pero no siempre encontrarás el camino libre, hay gente peligrosa que vaga por esos mismos senderos y que los conoce mucho mejor.

Lo último que quería era asustar al niño sobre aquello que había más allá de sus casas, porque era precisamente esa actitud la que retraía a los hobbits y les hacía preferir ignorar todo lo que ocurría más allá de las fronteras de La Comarca, porque consideraban todo lo ajeno a ellos como desconocido y terrible. Frodo tenía inquietudes por los elfos, por sus maneras de vivir distintas a las de los hobbits, no quería que esa advertencia terminara con esa curiosidad tan impropia de un hobbit.

- Te lo prometo – dijo finalmente Frodo, sentado a la cabecera de su cama: en su infantil rostro no había ningún rastro de temor a la advertencia de Bilbo, pero sí mucho respeto por ella. Después de todo, su tío había decidido encubrirlo frente a sus tías y demás familiares cuando eso era lo que menos esperaba en el mundo, y no podía hacer más que agradecérselo respetando aquella promesa.

- Muy bien, muchacho – le contestó el hobbit, a la vez que le revolvía levemente el ensortijado cabello castaño. - Y no olvides a ese hombre que saltaba sobre la luna, sigo pensando que puede salir una buena canción de esa historia.

El niño parecía conforme y mucho más animado de lo que había estado antes: incluso parecía brillar con una luz especial que viniera de su interior. Bilbo ya se encontraba con un pie fuera de la habitación del niño cuando volvió a oír la voz de Frodo.

- Tío Bilbo... ¿Me contarás alguna de tus historias?

El hobbit esbozó una breve sonrisa: aunque adoraba todas las aventuras que había vivido al lado de Gandalf y los enanos, a toda la gente que había conocido, y a todos los lugares a los que había viajado durante la misma, normalmente no había mucha gente que genuinamente quisiera oír hablar de ellas. No les culpaba, simplemente tenían una mente menos aventurera que la suya y preferían un modo de vida más cómodo y aburrido, sin embargo, siempre había tenido su público entre sus parientes más jóvenes... Por no hablar también de Samsagaz, el joven hijo de su amigo y jardinero Hamfast Gamyi.

- Todas las que quieras escuchar, muchacho – le contestó Bilbo finalmente, volviéndose ligeramente hacia Frodo. - Te lo prometo, pequeño. Promesa por promesa.

El muchacho sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y se giró sobre sí mismo, como dispuesto a recostarse entre las mantas de la cama y perderse en el mundo de los sueños, cuando un sonido como de metal se oyó claramente en el silencio de la noche. Fue extraño, no fue tan audible como para que se tratara de algo grande, y sin embargo no había repiqueteado como lo hubiera hecho una sortija cualquiera. Frodo Bolsón, aún con la chaqueta roja de su tío sobre los hombros, se incorporó levemente al oír esto y buscó con la mirada por el suelo... Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

- Tío Bilbo... - llamó el muchacho al hobbit, que ya se encontraba en mitad del pasillo dirigiéndose a su propia habitación.

El mencionado hobbit volvió sobre sus pasos y se asomó a la habitación del niño. Tan pronto como vio al huérfano comprobó que seguía llevando su chaqueta roja, parcialmente cubierta de polvo del camino y pequeñas ramitas de pino. Pensaba que seguramente era eso por lo que le había llamado el pequeño cuando vio que éste sostenía entre las manos un viejo anillo de oro que le era bastante familiar.

- Creo que se ha caído del bolsillo... - murmuró Frodo tendiendo la sortija a su tío, quien lo tomó inmediatamente, como si lo hubiera perdido y lo hubiera estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. - ¿Qué es?

No sabía por qué no se lo dijo directamente: un anillo que hacía invisible al que lo llevaba era algo del todo inocuo. Pero por alguna razón, seguramente relacionada con el hecho de que Frodo seguía siendo sólo un niño y que un objeto así no debería estar en manos de un hobbit tan joven sin ser un quebradero de cabeza para sus mayores, Bilbo decidió guardar silencio al respecto.

- Te lo contaré algún día, muchacho – dijo finalmente Bilbo, tomando también la chaqueta roja que le tendía el pequeño.

Frodo parecía ligeramente decepcionado, pero volvió a recostarse entre las suaves mantas y cerró los ojos, en paz después de haber tenido un día tan ajetreado. Muy probablemente Frodo olvidaría el anillo al despertar al día siguiente: un objeto tan insignificante y poco familiar rara vez atraía a las mentes jóvenes, que estaban más preocupadas en jugar y pasar tiempo al aire libre en compañía de sus amigos.

Por su parte, Bilbo llevaba aún la chaqueta bajo el brazo cuando finalmente se dejó caer sobre la cama de su habitación. Pasados unos instantes en los que permaneció con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agotamiento de un día tan largo comenzara a disiparse, Bilbo alzó con cuidado su viejo anillo y lo contempló, iluminado por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Rara vez había sentido tanto cariño y gratitud por un objeto: le había salvado de las garras de Gollum en las cavidades montañosas, le había salvado de una muerte segura en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, y también de muchas visitas indeseadas de los Sacovilla-Bolsón.

Siempre le había llamado la atención lo hermoso que era y a la vez tan sencillo, tan solo una fina banda de oro y nada más, ninguna inscripción de ningún tipo estropeaba esa uniformidad dorada: le era tan preciado y le debía tanto... Dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio, Bilbo volvió a guardar el anillo en su bolsillo y mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormirse, el hobbit lo notó deslizándose dentro de su chaqueta.

Siempre frío, y siempre pesado.


	8. Los cuentos del loco Bilbo Bolsón

**Capítulo 8**

**Los cuentos del loco Bilbo Bolsón**

Bilbo cumplió su promesa al día siguiente; del mismo modo, el pequeño Frodo Bolsón también cumplió la suya. Nada extraño, después de todo, era bien sabido que un Bolsón siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Todo el jaleo que supuso la desaparición de Frodo la noche anterior quedó difuminado hasta convertirse en apenas una pequeña anécdota, sobre la que los hobbits presentes en el hogar de los Brandigamo bromearon durante prácticamente toda la mañana posterior. Gran parte del mérito de que semejante brete, que había tenido en vilo durante varias horas a esos mismos hobbits la noche anterior, se convirtiera en algo digno de comentar con una sonrisa de nostalgia por la infancia pasada en los labios fue la explicación que Bilbo dio sobre la misma: que el muchacho realmente nunca había salido de Casa Brandi, que lo encontró dormido en un rincón una de las despensas, donde se había ocultado jugando al escondite con sus primos.

Al señor Bolsón nunca se le había dado especialmente bien eso de decir mentiras, aunque muchos de sus vecinos pensaran que había gran parte de ellas en las historias sobre sus aventuras que solía contar a los niños de La Comarca y a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlas,. No poseía esa serenidad fría que suele venir tan bien a la hora de decir algo que es falso como si fuera la más pura de las verdades, por lo que durante las horas anteriores al alba, Bilbo temió que sus parientes no creyeran su versión, pero afortunadamente no había sido así.

Después de todo, Bilbo Bolsón era conocido por su genuina y natural buena suerte, y como no lo había hecho en otras ocasiones más peligrosas, en esta ocasión tampoco lo abandonó. Amaranta Brandigamo reconoció algo avergonzada que no se le había ocurrido mirar en las despensas, algo que dio fuerza al testimonio de Bilbo. Otho lo miró con recelo desde la otra punta de la habitación, pero no dijo nada: él ya había vuelto a Casa Brandi cuando encontró al hijo de Drogo y Prímula durmiendo en un árbol cercano al Bosque Viejo, de modo que no pudo decir nada en contra de lo que afirmaba Bilbo.

Aunque se sintió mal por su prima Amaranta, a quien los Sacovilla-Bolsón dedicaron una mal disimulada mirada de reproche por haberlos mantenido despiertos tanto tiempo, vagando por las inmediaciones del hogar de los Brandigamo buscando a un pequeño hobbit cuando en realidad ese niño había estado todo ese tiempo jugando en las despensas, lo cierto es que aquella mentira piadosa hizo bien al ánimo del huérfano Bolsón y Brandigamo. Cuando el niño bajó a desayunar al día siguiente, algo temeroso de una reprimenda, aunque Bilbo le hubiera dicho que no iba a delatarle, toda la familia Brandigamo estuvo más que atenta con él y nadie mencionó el incidente de la noche anterior. Hasta Dudo Bolsón, que había evitado a su sobrino todos aquellos días, se inclinó levemente en su asiento para darle unas palmadas en la espalda al pequeño, que comía en una mesa aparte con el resto de sus primos.

Era curioso, a partir de aquel momento, el sol parecía brillar de otra manera sobre los extensos prados verdes que componían Los Gamos, incluso el río Brandivino, lugar que los hobbits habían evitado hasta mirar los días anteriores, parecía tener pequeños diamantes sobre la superficie que brillaban desplandecientes según la luz del sol incidiera en ellos y el curso del agua arrastrara la corriente río abajo. Era como, si de alguna manera, el oscuro velo que había caído sobre aquel lugar después de la muerte de Drogo Bolsón y Prímula Brandigamo se hubiera levantado, y hubiera vuelto a mostrar el mundo tal y como todos lo veían antes del desdichado suceso: como un lugar hermoso y pacífico en el que merece la pena vivir.

Todos parecieron advertir ese cambio en el aura del lugar, y a partir de ese amanecer fue extraño el momento en que los hobbits estuvieron en el interior de Casa Brandi, ya que muchos de ellos se encontraban dando paseos por las lindes cercanas, observando las flores que se mecían con la suave brisa en el jardín o simplemente permanecían sentados sobre un taburete en el umbral de una de las tres puertas del agujero hobbit contemplando el paisaje mientras fumaban una pipa de tabaco y charlaban distraídamente entre ellos.

Pero hablábamos de los Bolsón, y de cómo siempre cumplían sus promesas: en esos pocos días, Frodo no volvió a dar ningún quebradero de cabeza a ningún miembro de su familia, al contrario, éstos comenzaron a sentirse más seguros respecto al bienestar del niño, ya que siempre estaba de aquí a allá jugando con sus primos, y nunca se alejaban demasiado de Casa Brandi; del mismo modo, a Bilbo tampoco le costó ningún esfuerzo cumplir la suya: adoraba contar historias sobre sus aventuras casi tanto o más como adoraba los pastelillos de sésamo, y podía jurar que eso era verdadera adoración.

Al día siguiente de su peculiar aventura en los lindes del Bosque Viejo, Frodo Bolsón encontró a Bilbo leyendo una vez más bajo el árbol que había cerca de la mansión de los Brandigamo. Tan pronto como el hobbit alzó la mirada y vio al pequeño tomar asiento sobre una roca que había enfrente de él, supo que había llegado el momento de los cuentos del loco Bilbo Bolsón, como acostumbraban a llamarle sus vecinos. El señor de Bolsón Cerrado no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al ver cómo, con aquel simple gesto, el pequeño hobbit le estaba recordando que a él también le tocaba cumplir su promesa. Por lo poco que sabía, Frodo ya estaba enterado de lo que había ocurrido con su tío cuando éste desapareció de La Comarca unos años atrás, cuando él aún no había nacido siquiera, pero de manera muy superficial.

Como suele ocurrir al principio de contar una historia muy larga, Bilbo no sabía muy bien por dónde comenzar, a la vez que veía cómo Frodo apoyaba el rostro entre las manos, expectante, dispuesto a prestarle toda la atención del mundo... Y como también le solía ocurrir al señor de Bolsón Cerrado, las palabras comenzaron a brotar de sus labios tan pronto como recordó la primera visita de Gandalf, que ocurrió una soleada mañana de primavera muy parecida a aquella en la que se encontraban.

- Supongo que todo comenzó con la visita del mago... - comenzó a contar el hobbit, haciendo que el rostro del pequeño se iluminara de emoción tan solo con oír la palabra "mago". - Yo estaba sentado en la puerta de mi casa, tranquilamente, sin ninguna visita inoportuna a la vista, o al menos eso pensaba yo entonces...

El hijo de Drogo y Prímula iba a asintiendo a cada detalle que reconocía o que le parecía importante para el desarrollo, mientras imaginaba qué haría él en el caso de salir de su casa y encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que un verdadero mago. Nunca había oído hablar demasiado de los magos, todo lo que sabía de ellos lo sabía por los cuentos de hadas que le habían leído sus padres antes de irse a dormir cuando era más pequeño; sin embargo, la mayoría de los hobbits que conocía arrugaban el rostro con tan solo escuchar la palabra "mago", "magia" u otra similar. Había oído tantas cosas de los magos que ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber cómo eran realmente. Entonces, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, su tío comenzó a hablar de ese extraño personaje que apareció, como surgido de la nada, en la puerta de su hogar en Hobbiton, hacía ya muchos años atrás.

- ...Era un anciano muy muy alto... - narraba Bilbo Bolsón, alzando la palma de la mano todo lo que podía para indicar la altura de ese individuo tan extraño. - Con larga barba gris, pero no tan gris como las vestiduras que llevaba... A juzgar por el aspecto de ellas, cualquiera podría decir que ese misterioso anciano había atravesado todo tipo de bosques y valles hasta alcanzar el mismísimo fin del mundo...

- Vaya... - dejó escapar Frodo de puro asombro: no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba la imagen que le había venido a la mente al escuchar la descripción de ese viejo mago: como un peregrino que vaga de aquí a allá, pero sabiendo siempre perfectamente a dónde acude y por qué, con una inmensa sabiduría fruto de largos años de vida, conocedor de hechos pasados y futuros... Un guía que esconde muchos secretos sobre las distintas razas de la Tierra Media. Frodo aún no sabía si esa figura le inspiraba miedo o una extraña fascinación.

Durante las horas siguientes, sólo el cambio de tonalidad del cielo y la posición del sol en el mismo hicieron que Bilbo se diera cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que comenzara a hablarle a su joven sobrino de esas aventuras que le habían cambiado la vida por completo. A pesar de que llevaba un buen rato hablando, el señor de Bolsón Cerrado era bien conocido por las muchas pausas y aclaraciones que solía hacer a la hora de narrar alguna de sus aventuras, con el fin de que su público comprendiese mejor la situación vivida unos años atrás y cómo se había sentido él viviéndola. Fue por aquel preciso motivo que, aún llevando horas narrando su particular historia, cuando llegó la hora de comer, Bilbo notó que apenas había raspado la superficie de la misma: ni siquiera había comenzado a hablar de Gollum al joven hobbit... De hecho, empezaba a preguntarse si ese episodio sería demasiado terrorífico para un niño como lo era Frodo.

- Pero, ¿por qué no? - protestó levemente el pequeño hobbit mientras seguía a Bilbo por el interior de Casa Brandi, esquivando a cada pariente con el que se cruzaba. - Perdón, tía Dora... Quiero decir, suena como si fuera la parte más interesante de la historia...

Y al muchacho no le faltaba razón, pensó Bilbo mientras se apartaba unas cuantas briznas de hierba de la pernera, y entraba en la sala que hacía las veces de comedor en Casa Brandi: su episodio en la caverna de Gollum era, con mucho, uno de los momentos más emocionantes y memorables (por fortuna o desgracia) de su aventura con Gandalf y los enanos, pero a la vez era la que más se reservaba a la hora de contar a sus amigos y vecinos. Simplemente no creía que lo que quedaba de su reputación pudiera sobrevivir si sus conocidos oyeran semejante capítulo de su peculiar vida... Aunque tampoco es que le importara mucho, claro, pero hasta él sabía que la de Gollum no era la mejor historia para contar a alguien tan pequeño.

- Bueno, puede que no esté bien que yo lo diga... - habló finalmente Bilbo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que había disponibles alrededor de la mesa. - Pero, creo que es una historia ciertamente interesante...

- Por favor... - insistió Frodo, tras subir a la silla que había frente a su tío e inclinarse sobre la mesa con las pequeñas manos cruzadas en señal de petición. - Quiero saber cómo es esa criatura y cómo es que la encontraste en un lugar tan inhóspito...

Bilbo negó con la cabeza una vez más, para decepción del pequeño hobbit, que se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla visiblemente desilusionado.

- No te lamentes, Frodo, estoy seguro de que en realidad no quieres oír hablar de una criatura tan desgraciada...

El niño alzó la cabeza y se giró hacia Bilbo, como si le sorprendiera el adjetivo con el que su tío había calificado al ser al que creía ser el más perverso de su historia: por lo que sabía, se trataba de una criatura casi deforme, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y vivía en las profundas tinieblas de las cavidades de las Montañas Nubladas.

- Creí que era malvada... - dijo Frodo, a la vez que las nociones que creía tener sobre la criatura Gollum daban un inesperado giro. - Quiero decir, ¿su voz no era tan horripilante como la de un espíritu errante? Además, ¿con quién divagaba cuando no estabas tú? Suena casi como conversara consigo mismo...

- Todo eso no le hace sino terriblemente desdichado, mi querido muchacho – habló el hobbit quitándole importancia a todo lo que su sobrino le había dicho sobre Gollum, aunque en parte no podía evitar pensar que al joven hobbit no le faltaba razón.

Trataba de suavizar lo que en verdad había sido su encuentro con Gollum, y el hecho de que ese ser había afirmado que se lo comería si erraba en alguna de sus adivinanzas... Pero pese a todo eso, si por algo Bilbo Bolsón aún conservaba parte de su buena reputación entre sus vecinos era por su compasivo corazón: no soportaba ver infelicidad a su alrededor, poseía una gran empatía y siempre trataba a todo el mundo con una intachable y genuina amabilidad.

Bilbo Bolsón poseía esa clase de bondad que no viene necesariamente de la buena educación que recibiera o no de niño, sino que parece provenir desde el mismo fondo del alma, surgiendo naturalmente cuando más se necesitaba. Al propio Gandalf, muy involucrado en sus aventuras, le gustaba recordarle al hobbit, especialmente cuando le veía de mal humor, que su compasión había librado a Gollum de un destino horrible y que poseía una pequeña alma bondadosa pese a todo lo que sus vecinos pudieran pensar sobre sus excentricidades. Al hobbit le costó no esbozar una sonrisa de nostlagia al recordar a su viejo amigo: hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía, aunque con el mago gris nunca se sabía, bien podía pasar meses sin aparecer o bien podía merendar contigo durante tres días seguidos.

- Entonces... - siguió hablando el pequeño Frodo Bolsón, sacando a su tío de sus propias divagaciones. En su menuda voz, Bilbo distinguió un atisbo de esperanza de poder oír finalmente ese episodio de su aventura.

Esbozando una media sonrisa, contempló al muchacho y pensó una vez más en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días: todo había sucedido tan trágicamente deprisa, por la noche Frodo Bolsón aún tenía padres, y por la mañana siguiente no volvería a ver a ninguno de lo dos nunca más. Aunque no había sufrido ninguna pérdida tan parecida a tan temprana edad, Bilbo sabía muy bien que no estaba siendo fácil para Frodo salir adelante: el huérfano de Drogo y Prímula se había sincerado con él sobre el trato de sus tíos y tías respecto a él, casi como si debiera disculparse después de que lo hubieran acogido en Casa Brandi. De alguna manera, las historias sobre sus aventuras habían animado al niño a continuar su día a día con cierta ilusión... ¿Qué mal podría hacerle oír una más?

- Oh, bueno, está bien – dijo finalmente Bilbo, dándose por vencido.

El muchacho no tardó en esbozar una amplia sonrisa que mezclaba asombro y emoción a partes iguales, y se apresuró a bajar de un salto de su asiento para ir a abrazar a su tío por haber consentido finalmente en contarle una historia con la que ya no contaba oír, al menos en mucho tiempo.

- Sí, sí, muchacho, pero no olvides que antes tienes que ir a comer con tus primos... - le recordó el hobbit, a la vez que le daba unas palmadas en la espalda. - Las historias pueden esperar hasta después...

Bien podría haberle dicho a continuación que habían empezado a llover ranas del cielo, y Frodo Bolsón no le habría dado la menor importancia, teniendo en cuenta lo invadido que se encontraba por la ilusión. No se sentó nuevamente en la mesa, sino que se precipitó fuera de la sala, corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus pequeños pies mientras llamaba a sus primos para comunicarles la buena nueva. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo vio, a través de una pequeña ventana del salón, reunirse con el joven Merry Brandigamo, con quien comenzó a charlar de inmediato mientras el otro niño le escuchaba con la misma ilusionada atención.

Bilbo esbozó una media sonrisa al ver al pequeño relacionarse con sus primos de aquella manera, con tanto entusiasmo infantil y aceptación común, como si no existiese nada malo en el mundo. Al pensar en aquello, la sonrisa se desvaneció en el rostro del hobbit: hacía apenas una semana de la muerte de Drogo y Prímula, y tenía miedo de que los recuerdos felices con sus padres volvieran a la mente de Frodo, ya que en esos momentos de duelo lo único que harían era recordarle una y otra vez el amor incondicional que había perdido.

Era una herida profunda y difícil de curar, siempre la llevaría consigo, como habían hecho tantos otros antes que el pequeño, pero Bilbo sólo esperaba que, con el tiempo, ese sentimiento de pesar y pérdida fuera atenuándose hasta ser lo bastante liviano como para poder cargar con él. Como le había pasado a él mismo con sus padres, como le ocurría a todo el mundo: el dolor por la muerte de un ser querido nunca jamás desaparece, nunca dejas de echarles de menos, ni de desear que nunca se hubieran marchado, simplemente aprendes a vivir con su ausencia día tras día...

Un ligero pero marcado carraspeo sacó al hobbit de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia el marco de la entrada a la sala en la que se encontraba. Su encuentro con ella la noche anterior había sido tan sumamente breve que prácticamente había terminado por olvidarlo, pero acudió presuroso a su mente tan pronto como vio a la anciana Mirabella Tuk, apoyada en su bastón, entrando con paso ligero en el amplio comedor de Casa Brandi. La miraba en ese momento, y Bilbo se da cuenta de lo envejecida que estaba, lo mucho que distaba la imagen que tenía ahora ante de sí de la enérgica hobbit que siempre había corrido tras él, cuando era pequeño, para advertirle que dejara a las ardillas en paz. Los años no pasaban en balde para nadie, y eso no excluía a su anciana tía: su madre no había llegado a ser tan mayor, y Bilbo no pudo evitar que un terrible pensamiento cruzara su mente durante un breve instante.

Mirabella Tuk tomó con cuidado el respaldo de la silla que había frente a Bilbo, y tiró de ella, dejando el espacio suficiente entre ella y la mesa como para poder sentarse cómodamente. El hobbit sabía perfectamente de qué quería hablar: después de todo, sabe más el demonio por viejo que por demonio, y una excusa cualquiera no iba a engañar a la matriarca de los Tuk.

- Bilbo, Bilbo... Nunca has sabido mentir... - acabó murmurando la madre de Prímula con voz cansada y un brillo de cariño en la mirada.

El hobbit no pudo evitar fruncir los labios al verse descubierto ante la evidencia, pero rápidamente volvió a adoptar una expresión neutral: Frodo estaba bien ahora, eso era lo que contaba, ¿no? Le había prometido que nunca volvería a hacer algo así, y él le creía. No se sentiría bien consigo mismo delatándole ante su abuela.

- ¿Mentir? - preguntó Bilbo, fingiendo una leve sorpresa nada convincente. - ¿Por qué iba a mentir? El niño estaba jugando con... - el hobbit se detuvo en sus palabras al darse cuenta de que su tía no había mencionado a Frodo para nada. - ¿Y sobre qué iba a mentir?

La anciana esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa y a la vez cargada de nostalgia: para ella también todo había ocurrido muy rápido, y aún se encontraba asimilando la pérdida de su querida hija y su joven yerno. Permaneció perdida en sus recuerdos unos segundos antes de seguir hablando, sumergida en una época en la que nada malo ocurría, en la que su hija y sus hermanos jugaban en el prado entre risas, a veces acompañados de su pequeño sobrino Bilbo, que ahora tenía ante ella, hecho totalmente un hobbit adulto... Dejó escapar un suspiro de pesar recordando esos tiempos de felicidad que nunca volverían, antes de alzar la mirada de nuevo hacia Bilbo.

- ¿Ves? Nunca has sabido mentir, mi querido muchacho... - siguió hablando Mirabella Tuk, a la vez que alargaba una de sus castigadas manos para tomar una que su sobrino posaba sobre la mesa. - Desde que eras pequeñito, siempre supe cuando me ocultabas algo... Gracias por traer a mi nieto de vuelta a casa.

El hobbit bajó los hombros, sintiéndose algo derrotado: no tenía ningún interés en mentir a nadie, y menos aún a su anciana tía, pero sentía que lo estaba haciendo por una buena causa.

- Está asustado, aún no acaba de aceptar lo que ha pasado... Cielos, ¿lo ha aceptado alguien? - dijo Bilbo, dejando que sus pensamientos se transformaran en palabras a la vez que apoyaba la frente en la mano que le quedaba libre. - Y es tan pequeño... Es una pérdida que nadie debería sufrir siendo tan joven.

- Lo sé – contestó la anciana, girando el rostro hacia la ventana, por cual podía ver a su nieto yendo de aquí a allá, hablando con sus primos. - Ha estado muy desanimado estos días, te agradezco mucho que le estés dedicando tanta atención... El niño necesita atención, y es alentador saber que puede contar contigo si sus otros parientes se encuentran demasiado absortos con sus propios asuntos como para hacerlo.

Esta última afirmación de la matriarca de los Tuk estaba cargada de resentimiento, y Bilbo creía no equivocarse al pensar que esas palabras estaban dedicados a partes iguales a los hermanos Dudo y Dora Bolsón, y al resto de los hijos de Mirabella Tuk, todos demasiados preocupados de sus propios hijos y su propio interés en hacer como si nada hubiera pasado como para reparar en su sobrino. El hobbit no sabía qué decir: no le gustaba hablar mal de sus parientes, y aunque estuvieran obrando mal con respecto a Frodo, Bilbo no creía que lo hicieran con maldad, simplemente no parecían darse cuenta de que el niño acababa de perder el mayor apoyo de su vida.

- Prímula estaría más que feliz de saber que te preocupas tanto por su hijo – añadió Mirabella sin apartar la vista de la ventana, por la cual ahora se veía a Merry Brandigamo parlotear alegremente con el joven Peregrin Tuk, mientras Frodo les escuchaba con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en el rostro. - Y Drogo también, por supuesto, ambos te tenían en mucha estima... Es una lástima que no os viérais más a menudo.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza, quitando importancia a las palabras de su tía respecto al huérfano de Drogo y Prímula, y respecto a ellos era cierto que siempre se habían llevado muy bien, se habían entendido bien y el desafortunado matrimonio fue de los pocos hobbits que siguió relacionándose con el dueño de Bolsón Cerrado después de que éste volviera de su extravagante y nada recomendable aventura... Cuando hubieron pasado unos cuantos años desde aquello, Bilbo había pasado todo el tiempo que había podido escudriñando viejos mapas y estudiando diferentes rutas que salían de los límites de La Comarca. No sentía que fuera tiempo perdido, pero ahora lamentaba no haber estado más atento a aquella parte de su familia que merecía la pena.

- Sólo hago lo que siento que debo hacer – contestó Bilbo finalmente, deseando poder abandonar el tema de conversación lo antes posible: aún no se sentía lo bastante recuperado como para hablar de lo que Prímula o Drogo hubieran querido, aún le costaba pensar en ellos en tiempo pasado. - Frodo es todavía tan pequeño...

- Haces lo que nadie más se ha molestado en hacer, mi querido muchacho... - habló Mirabella Tuk, volviendo de nuevo su mirada hacia él. - Nadie más se ha sentido tan responsable del niño y de cómo se debe sentir ahora... Tienes un alma bondadosa y un corazón generoso, Bilbo Bolsón, no dejes que nadie te diga nunca lo contrario...

El señor de Bolsón Cerrado esbozó una media sonrisa al pensar justamente en un par de hobbits que, más que probablemente, no estarían en absoluto de acuerdo con la matriarca de Casa Brandi: a los ojos de los Sacovilla-Bolsón, Bilbo Bolsón no era más que un hobbit extraño que había perdido más de un tornillo durante su reprobable aventura con ese mago de mala muerte y los trece enanos, un hobbit por el que no parecían pasar los años, ya que se mantenía joven a pesar del paso de los inviernos y aún no tenía ni una sola cana... Incluso pensaban que lo hacía a propósito para no dejarles nunca en herencia su adorado hogar.

Conforme llegó finalmente la hora de comer y el resto de los habitantes y huéspedes de Casa Brandi fueron entrando en el amplio comedor, Mirabella Tuk soltó lentamente la mano de Bilbo y la apoyó sobre su viejo bastón. La hora de comer pasó sin pena ni gloria, a excepción de los maravillosos pastelillos de sésamo de Asfódela Brandigamo, las risas de los niños en la mesa contigua y un par de miradas esquivas muy poco amistosas que Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón dedicó a Bilbo pensando, muy erróneamente, que él no se daba cuenta. Nunca había tenido mucha relación con los Sacovilla-Bolsón, desde luego no más de la estrictamente necesaria, pero Bilbo mentiría si dijera que esa situación no le divertía un poco: hacía mucho que no veía al matrimonio tan enfadado.

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos después del postre a base de té con pastas, cuando Bilbo salió de Casa Brandi con la intención de dar un pequeño paseo antes de seguir contando a Frodo la historia de su aventura con Gandalf y los enanos... Pero todo quedó en aquella intención, pues lo primero que vio el hobbit al poner un pie fuera del agujero hobbit fue el mismo árbol en el que le gustaba sentarse lleno de niños hobbits sentados a sus raíces. No estaba solo Frodo, al que distinguió inmediatamente, sino que también estaban el pequeño Merry Brandigamo, Peregrin Tuk, y algunos nietos más de Mirabella Tuk un poco más mayores. Bilbo no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca ligeramente abierta al ver a tanto público allí reunido.

- Frodo dice que va a contar una historia de miedo – dijo Merry con una sonrisa de puro entusiasmo.

- No es una historia de miedo, Merry – le hizo saber Frodo, para después volverse hacia Bilbo. - Todos quieren oír hablar de esa criatura llamada Gollum, tío...

Pasados unos instantes de sorpresa, Bilbo esbozó una media sonrisa y se dio por vencido: sabía que nada disuadiría a los niños de querer oír esa historia, ya le había pasado con los hijos de sus vecinos... Antes de que algunos de ellos comenzaran a tener pesadillas, claro... Se dirigió hacia el árbol y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el tronco del mismo: contempló las miradas de impaciencia de los niños y cómo Frodo apoyaba el rostro entre las manos, dispuesto a escuchar una historia más... El hobbit pensó que hacía mucho que no tenía un público tan bueno. Carraspeó un poco y, como había sucedido al narrar su primer encuentro con Gandalf, el cuentacuentos nato que llevaba dentro comenzó a hablar por él.

- Imaginad un mundo sin sol...

De inmediato, los niños se acomodaron en sus peculiares asientos, pero ni un solo despegó la mirada de él, ni de uno solo de sus rostros desapareció esa entuasista expresión de expectación que Bilbo raramente recibía cuando comenzaba a hablar de todo lo que le había ocurrido más allá de los límites de La Comarca. En cambio, esos pequeños eran un público estupendo.

- ¿Podéis hacerlo? - siguió narrando Bilbo, poniendo su voz cada vez más misteriosa. - Pensadlo bien otra vez: en un mundo sin sol, ¿cómo sabes cuándo es de día? ¿Cómo sabes cuándo es de noche?... ¿Cómo sabes siquiera que ya ha pasado un día? ¿O dos?... Incluso, ¿cómo sabríais si han pasado cientos de años?

La reacción de los pequeños hobbits lo dijo todo: Merry Brandigamo compartió una mirada de emoción con Peregrin Tuk, los niños más mayores cuchicheaban entre ellos sobre cómo se desarrollaría esa historia, y Frodo Bolsón parecía más deseoso que nunca de que Bilbo continuara con su relato.

- ¿A que no os parece posible, muchachos? - continuó el hobbit. - Pues bien, en algún lugar de este vasto mundo, hubo una criatura que vivió así, en lo más profundo de las cavidades excavadas por los Goblins en las Montañas Nubladas...

Así comenzó a hablarles de la misteriosa y desgraciada criatura Gollum, un ser que, aislado del mundo, había olvidado incluso su propia naturaleza, su nombre y todo aquello que una vez consideró vida... Encerrado en su propio mundo de sombras y susurros en la oscuridad, Gollum hacía cientos de años que no contemplaba la luz del sol: no recordaba su cálido tacto sobre la piel un día de verano, no recordaba la fresca brisa de los primeros días de primavera en el rostro ni el dulce aroma a flores silvestres que éste le traía... Todo lo que una vez había sido había desaparecido hacía ya mucho tiempo, difuminándose poco a poco en las tinieblas que lo envolvían día tras día y noche tras noche.

Pero el relato no pareció entristecer demasiado a los niños, o ni siquiera asustarlos: probablemente pensaban que esa criatura ni siquiera era real, sino parte de un cuento contado demasiadas veces pensado para tenerlos en vilo durante toda la trama. Únicamente el huérfano Bolsón y Brandigamo parecía estremecerse al pensar en una criatura que hablaba a solas en la total oscuridad en la que habitaba, sin más sonidos a su alrededor que su propia y susurrante voz, y un ligero gotear sobre el agua estancada que lo rodeaba. En su interior, Frodo esperaba que esa historia no fuera cierta, el pensar qué habría llevado a ese ser a esa vida tan desgraciada le hacía sentirse profundamente triste.

- Pero animad esas caras, mis queridos hobbits... - exclamó Bilbo, haciendo que todos los niños, sobresaltados, dirigieran sus miradas hacia él. - Esa criatura no era totalmente desafortunada, ¿sabéis qué era lo que más le gustaba hacer cuando encontraba compañía?

A los pequeños pareció sorprenderles el hecho de una criatura como aquella hubiera tenido alguna vez compañía, aunque una vez que lo pensaron mejor, ¿cómo si no hubiera aprendido a hablar? ¿Era realmente posible que un ser existiera y que el señor Bolsón lo hubiera visto de verdad? Pero más que todas esas preguntas que ellos mismos habían elaborado en su mente, lo que realmente rondaba la cabeza de los niños era la pregunta que les había propuesto Bilbo... ¿Qué podría ser lo que más le gustaba hacer a una criatura tan lastimosa como la que les había descrito?

- ¿Nadar? - dejó caer uno de los primos más mayores de Frodo Bolsón, recordando que el hobbit había hecho mencionado a un pequeño lago subterráneo.

- Le gustaba nadar, de hecho – asintió Bilbo, para después negar con la cabeza. - Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero, muchacho...

Una vez abierta la veda, los niños comenzaron a bombadear al hobbit con sus propias teorías, para júbilo de Bilbo, quien no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que la gente se implicara mucho en sus historias. Oyó muchas ideas disparatadas, como la que Pippin Tuk quien afirmó que lo que más le gustaba hacer a la criatura Gollum era leer en sentido contrario, otras tantas no tan disparatadas pero aún así lejanas a la realidad, y otras que se acercaban más a lo que en verdad había ocurrido...

- ¿Acertijos? - inquirió el joven Frodo Bolsón.

- Muy muy parecido, pequeño hobbit – afirmó Bilbo, a la vez que Merry Brandigamo alzaba la mano, totalmente inquieto.

- Adivinanzas – contestó Merry tan pronto como el hobbit posó la mirada sobre él.

- Eso es – afirmó finalmente el señor de Bolsón Cerrado asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando al resto de los niños, quienes a su vez contemplaban al joven Brandigamo con una mezcla de envidia y admiración. - Lo que más le gustaba hacer a esa pobre criatura cuando tenía a alguien que le escuchara era jugar a las adivinanzas...

Pasó el resto de la tarde narrando a los pequeños hobbits cómo había logrado escapar de la caverna de Gollum respondiendo hábilmente a todas las adivinanzas que la criatura le había propuesto. Hubo algunas que dejó a los niños sin respiración, probablemente porque no conocían la respuesta y se ponían en la piel de ese hobbit lejos de casa, perdido en las tinieblas con un ser que amenaza con comérselo si falla una sola de esas adivinanzas. No obstante, hubo otras tantas que los niños acertaron cuando Bilbo se las propuso, lo que les dejó bastante satisfechos de sí mismos. Sin embargo, el hobbit se cuidó de omitir el hallazgo del anillo, pues eso dejaría bastante claro a Frodo qué era exactamente el anillo que había visto caer de la chaqueta de Bilbo, y no creía que un niño invisible correteando por Casa Brandi fuera una buena idea.

Como hubiera ocurrido esa misma mañana, únicamente el cambio de tonalidad del cielo advirtió a los hobbits del paso del tiempo, pero Bilbo había llevado su relato de tal manera que, cuando llegó la hora de recogerse para la merienda que precede a la cena, el hobbit no tenía realmente nada más que contar sobre el encuentro con la criatura Gollum. No obstante, los niños querían saber más de qué le ocurrió cuando logró escapar de las Montañas Nubladas, pero consideró que ya había contado bastantes historias por aquel día. Mientras el resto de los pequeños se encaminaba hacia Casa Brandi, ya con sus estómagos rugiendo ante la perspectiva de la merienda, Frodo se regazó un poco y volvió al hogar de Los Gamos junto a Bilbo.

- Después de lo que has dicho sobre ella, tío... - comenzó a decir el huérfano. - Creo realmente que era una criatura muy desdichada, ¿vive aún?

- No lo sé, muchacho, ni siquiera sé si es en esa cueva donde habita ahora... - contestó Bilbo, recordando sus tempranos temores sobre la posibilidad de que Gollum le hubiera seguido hasta los mismos límites de La Comarca. No tenía sentido preocuparse por aquello, habían transcurrido ya muchos años desde que vio a esa lastimosa criatura y no había vuelto a tener noticias de ella, ni para bien, ni para mal. - Pero no te preocupes por ella, Frodo, creo que pese a todo prefiere la soledad a la compañía...

El muchacho no respondió, sino que tomó la mano de Bilbo y ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al hogar de Los Gamos, donde la criatura Gollum abandonó finalmente los pensamientos de ambos. De hecho, Bilbo no sabía exactamente qué le resultaba más desagradable: el recuerdo de Gollum o la omnipresencia de los Sacovilla-Bolsón en Casa Brandi. Si había ocurrido algo extraño desde su llegada al hogar de los Brandigamo es que se había relacionado más con los Sacovilla-Bolsón de lo que era habitual entre ellos, Bilbo lo achacaba al hecho de que encontrarse en casa extraña le limitaba bastante su libertad en lo que se refería a tratar con tal o cual pariente. Casa Brandi era como una enorme ratonera sin salida compartida por unos Sacovilla-Bolsón que aparecían cuales fantasmas cuando menos lo esperaba: en ese momento, Lobelia estaba sentada en un taburete en la entrada, y a juzgar por cómo se incorporó al verle, cualquiera diría que lo había estado esperando.

- Anda, Frodo, ve con tus primos, que enseguida te alcanzo... - dijo Bilbo guiando al pequeño con la mano hasta el comedor, quedándose a solas en la estancia con Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón.

- No creo que sea buena idea llenarle al niño la cabeza de pájaros – afirmó rotundamente la hobbit con los brazos puestos de jarra. - Acabará exactamente igual que tú, Bilbo.

- Pues resulta, Lobelia, que "mientras le lleno la cabeza de pájaros"... – contestó el hobbit sin perder las formas pero sin poder evitar cierto retintín en la voz. - ... El pobre muchacho no piensa en la desgracia que acaba de sucederle...

Lobelia no contestó a eso último, sino que se limitó a estudiarlo con la mirada como solía hacer cada vez que se encontraban: como si hubiera algo horrible dentro que la desagradaba hasta niveles de hastío. Cómo echaba de menos en momentos como ése su viejo anillo. Finalmente, la hobbit se sacudió el delantal con las manos:

- De todas formas no quería hablarte de eso... - murmuró la Sacovilla-Bolsón. - Volvemos a Hobbiton.

- Dijo esa última frase con tanta naturalidad que Bilbo no pudo evitar quedarse algo descolocado durante unos segundos.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Oh, ¿no te lo ha comentado Dudo? - comentó maliciosamente Lobelia: sabía de sobra que si Bilbo le preguntaba algo a ella, era precisamente porque no tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le dejó sin responderle unos instantes más, disfrutando de esa efímera satisfacción que sentía cada vez que podía demostrarle a su pariente lo poco recomendable que le encontraba. - Verás, el caso es que su poney no acaba de recuperarse aún, pero he preguntado a Paladin Tuk este mediodía y dice que nos llevará él sin problemas... Volvemos a casa mañana por la tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong> *asoma la cabeza después de estar cerca de cuatro meses desaparecida* Lo primero de todo, tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a tirarme tomates, pero me encantaría que no lo hiciérais. El verano terminó y el curso ha empezado bastante fuerte, además he pasado una etapa algo mala, todo ello me ha mantenido lejos de mis queridas creaciones todo este tipo. Para ser sincera, este capítulo lleva escrito bastante tiempo, pero no quise actualizarlo hasta haber terminado el capi siguiente de mi otro fic multichaptered... Pero como no quería haceros esperar tanto, aquí publico éste (para las que seguís el otro fic, está apuntito de actualizarse).

En este capi he tenido la oportunidad de explotar la faceta de cuentacuentos de Bilbo Bolsón, personalmente es una de las que más me gustan del personaje, creo que las historias de Bilbo siempre fueron su modo de conexión con sus amigos y vecinos una vez que su reputación fue arruinada por su aventura con Gandalf y los enanos: es algo tan natural y genuino en él que era imposible dejar de escribir momentos como los de este capítulo.

Un detalle que quiero destacar: os habréis dado cuenta de que no es Frodo quien adivina el enigma sobre Gollum, sino el pequeño Merry. Es mi particular homenaje a este personaje que, en el bookverse es descrito como el más inteligente de los hobbits (de hecho, en las Puertas de Moria es él quien adivina el acertijo para abrir la puerta, y no Frodo).

Siento que tengo que mencionar una cosa que no dejé clara al principio del fic: está habiendo muchos rumores sobre la presencia de los padres de Frodo en "El hobbit" (ya castearon al padre) y más aún sobre el hecho de que haya cierto Bilbo/Prímula en las pelis (ya sabéis, Prímula Brandigamo, madre de Frodo). Por si termina convirtiéndose en canon, en este hobbitfic he hecho leves referencias a un posible enamoramiento platónico de Bilbo respecto a Prímula, y este capi no es una excepción.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este nuevo capi, muchísimas gracias a Luna Elen, Valdemar, Magical-Tear y Sayukira por sus alentadores y cariñosos reviews (este fic no sería lo mismo sin vosotras), y espero volver a estar por aquí pronto ;) (cuenta atrás para los exámenes de la uni :P).


	9. El camino sigue y sigue

**Capítulo 9**

**El camino sigue y sigue**

La reacción de Bilbo no fue exactamente la que Lobelia esperaba: de haber sabido que iba a darle una alegría a su estrambótico vecino y pariente, hubiera sellado sus labios y hubiera aguardado a que el hobbit se enterara por medio de Paladin Tuk o cualquier otra persona, pero resultó que por intentar darle un disgusto por tener que abandonar el hogar de los Brandigamo, acabó dándole una inesperada alegría.

- ¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó el hobbit, a la vez que Lobelia observó espantada el brillo propio de la alegría en sus ojos. - ¡Oh, eso son fantásticas noticias! Me dolería tener que aprovecharme de la hospitalidad de nuestra querida familia por lo menos una semana más...

Pues eso era lo que le había comentado Dudo esa misma mañana, que no creía que Daisy estuviera totalmente recuperada hasta dentro de una semana, si bien el animal había mejorado mucho en poco tiempo, desde luego más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado al ver una lesión semejante en un animal de carga. Aún sorprendido por la noticia de un inminente regreso a casa, Bilbo esbozó una sonrisa emocionada y giró sobre sí mismo como si fuera la mejor noticia que había oído en siglos, y en parte así era. Volver a casa no sólo significa regresar a su adorado Bolsón Cerrado, sino también que podía volver a marcharse en busca de nuevas aventuras en cualquier momento, y aquella vez no pensaba volver. De ninguna manera.

Apenas podía creerlo. Tanto tiempo había planeado esa nueva escapada como tantas veces le había retrasado en su empeño el destino poniéndole impedimentos en el camino, ya fuera su propio sentimiento de prematura tristeza ante la idea de abandonar su adorado hogar para siempre y dejarlo en manos de los desagradables Sacovilla-Bolsón, ya fuera por la muerte de sus queridos primos Drogo y Prímula... Tan pronto como la imagen de sus parientes regresó a su mente, Bilbo volvió a la realidad y la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro: aún bajo la perpleja mirada de Lobelia, el hobbit se volvió hacia la sala principal de Casa Brandi, donde ya estaba reunida para cenar gran parte de la familia Brandigamo. En aquellos momentos, Frodo parecía bromear con el joven Peregin, a la vez que Merry hacía lo que Bilbo interpretó como una imitación bastante acertada de la anciana Mirabella Tuk.

Como tantas otras veces al recibir una buena noticia, Bilbo Bolsón se olvidaba del mundo y de los que habitaban en él, y esa vez se había olvidado del joven Frodo Bolsón. No le gustaría dejarle en aquel mismo instante, cuando el niño estaba comenzando a superar una gran pérdida, en parte gracias a la ayuda que él mismo le estaba proporcionando cuando todos los demás parecían desentenderse de él. En su interior, el hobbit sintió el peso de la culpa: ¿de verdad estaría bien volver a Bolsón Cerrado en aquellos precisos instantes? ¿No estaría abandonando al muchacho a su propia tristeza en medio de un montón de parientes que parecían tener mejores cosas que hacer que ocuparse de él?

- Oh, Bilbo, estúpido hobbit... - se recriminó mentalmente Bilbo a sí mismo, a la vez que volvía otra vez la vista hacia la inminente noche en los exteriores de Casa Brandi. - El muchacho ha pasado unos días difíciles, sí, pero también han sido días terribles para el resto de la familia... Conforme vayan aprendiendo a vivir con la ausencia de Drogo y Prímula, se acercarán al niño, comprenderán que él les necesitaba y dejarán de comportarse como si fueron unos zopencos Ciñatiesa... Frodo estará bien, sólo necesita volver a su rutina... Tiene a su abuela, a sus tíos, a sus tías, a sus primos... Estará bien.

Finalmente el hobbit consiguió convencerse a sí mismo: se había encariñado mucho con el niño en los días que había permanecido en Casa Brandi, eso estaba claro, del mismo modo que Frodo buscaba su compañía la mayoría de las veces; pero lo cierto es que aquella situación era completamente temporal, él no podía permanecer abusando de la hospitalidad de los Brandigamo eternamente, y tarde o temprano tendría que volver a su propio hogar, finalmente había resultado ser más temprano que tarde, o al menos él lo sentía así. Frodo Bolsón era un muchacho estupendo, un digno hijo de sus padres, sólo esperaba que el resto de sus tíos lo supieran, y si no lo sabían que no tardaran mucho en darse cuenta.

Bilbo tomó aire y se volvió hacia Lobelia, quien permanecía perpleja estudiando las reacciones del hobbit, seguramente para criticarlas posteriormente con su marido o con cualquier hobbit que tuviera la mala suerte de permanecer a su lado el tiempo suficiente: después de todo, no había sido Bilbo el que se había encargado de que prácticamente toda La Comarca estuviera al tanto de su enemistad mutua.

- Gracias por decírmelo, Lobelia – dijo el hobbit, dejando aún más estupefacta a su vecina y pariente. - Estaba deseando volver a mi casa.

La hobbit frunció el entrecejo aún más, lo que indicó a Bilbo que el hecho de que hubiera hecho especial énfasis en el "mi"había molestado a Lobelia de verdad, quien se dio la vuelta de forma muy airada y entró en el comedor dando amplias zancadas. Bilbo esbozó una triste sonrisa: no sabía por qué seguía atormentando a los Sacovilla-Bolsón respecto a quién el propietario de Bolsón Cerrado cuando, dentro de muy poco, ese matrimonio iba a ver sus sueños hechos realidad... Imaginar a Otho y Lobelia viviendo en el mismo agujero hobbit en el que había vivido con sus padres y que le había visto crecer hizo que una profunda nostalgia se apoderara del corazón de Bilbo: suerte que él no iba a ver eso, se marcharía, como había hecho en el pasado, pero aquella vez no tenía ninguna intención de volver.

Bolsón Cerrado, su querido Bolsón Cerrado le regalaría unos últimos días de paz para poner en orden sus pensamientos e ideas antes de partir hacia... ¿Hacia adónde? Bilbo había soñado despierto con demasiada frecuencia sobre volver a marcharse lejos, a ver mundo, hacer nuevos amigos (y reunirse algunos viejos) y vivir nuevas e inesperadas aventuras, pero ahora que todo eso estaba tan cerca apenas podía pensar en un destino concreto al que quisiera encaminarse. ¡De cuánta ayuda le sería que Gandalf decidiera hacerle una visita antes de dejar Bolsón Cerrado! Nunca se entrometía en los asuntos del mago, pero lo cierto era que iba y venía a placer, sin dar demasiadas explicaciones de cuándo volvería a saber de él... Aunque siempre aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba, eso lo tenía que reconocer.

La cena que siguió a estos momentos, que ahora Bilbo sabía que iba a ser la última que iba a pasar en el hogar de los Brandigamo, transcurrió sin que ocurriera ningún incidente notorio que merezca la pena recordarse. El entrecejo de Lobelia estuvo profundamente fruncido durante la mayor parte de la misma, y, de cuando en cuando, echaba un vistazo hacia su alrededor para ver si alguien más la miraba y deslizaba con cuidado una de las cucharillas de postre hasta el bolsillo más próximo de su delantal. Otho se percató en todo momento de esta acción de su esposa, pero prefería hacer como que la ignoraba al mismo tiempo que daba vueltas a la sopa con una de las cucharas compañeras de la que Lobelia acababa de apoderarse: bien podía pensar el hobbit que, mientras su mujer fuera capaz de apoderarse ella misma de las cucharas ajenas, no tendría que pedirle a él que lo hiciera, como ya había hecho en alguna que otra ocasión. Todo lo anteriormente narrado, añadido al buen humor en el se encontraba Bilbo esa noche, parecía sumir al viejo Sacovilla-Bolsón en la más profunda de las apatías.

En otra mesa más pequeña, situada junto a una de las ventanas que habían en el amplio comedor de los Brandigamo, los más jóvenes de la familia compartían sus vivencias del día que llegaba a su fin entre risas y juegos. Antes de que el niño Brandigamo se diera cuenta, el joven Peregrin Tuk había conseguido deslizarse nada más y nada menos que siete garbanzos por el interior de la camisa, provocando las risas disimuladas y no tan disimuladas del resto de los infantes. Como habían pasado la mayor parte día todos juntos, escuchando las historias de Bilbo, todos ellos se hallaban en ese momento comentando sus momentos preferidos de la misma, o lo que ellos hubieran hecho de encontrarse en tal o cual situación.

Sin embargo, cada vez que alguno de ellos mencionaba a la criatura Gollum, cómo solía hablar o alguno de los acertijos que había propuesto al señor Bolsón, Frodo agachaba ligeramente la cabeza y permitía que su mente dejara de prestar atención a la conversación de sus primos durante unos instantes. En sus ojos azules se reflejaban tanto el sentimiento de temor como el de compasión, y sus pensamientos seguían analizando lo que le había contado su tío sobre ella: ¿era verdad que prefería estar sola, o únicamente lo había dicho para que no se preocupara por eso? De cualquier modo, el pequeño Frodo Bolsón ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esa criatura siguiera viviendo, o de si había decidido ir a vivir a un extenso prado verde lleno de diversas flores hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Quizás ahora se encontraba en un lugar similar, y era feliz. Sí, lo más probable es que le hubiera sucedido algo así.

El joven Frodo esbozó una sonrisa de alivio y se unió una vez a las risas de sus primos, que contemplaban divertidos cómo Merry Brandigamo se incorporaba de un brinco de su asiento y empezaba a intentar sacarse los garbanzos de la camisa mientras daba saltos alrededor de la mesa. Tal hecho sacó a los mayores de sus conversaciones sobre la siembra de ese año y los puestos que iban a abrir en el mercado la semana que viene, para dedicar su atención una vez más a la mesa de los pequeños. La señora Esmeralda Tuk, la madre del accidentado pequeño hobbit, fue la primera en incorporarse, con las manos firmemente apoyadas en las caderas.

- ¡Meriadoc Brandigamo!

El mencionado hobbit frenó de inmediato y miró desconcertado a su madre, justo antes de señalar acusadoramente a su primo Peregrin con el dedo.

- ¡Ha sido él, me ha metido garbanzos en la camisa!

- ¡Acusica! - le espetó el joven Tuk.

Tan pronto como Pippin acabó de hablar, Merry Brandigamo se abalanzó sobre él, tirándole de la silla, tirando parte de la cena, y cayendo ambos sobre el suelo de la estancia. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, no se trató de un gesto violento. Cuando las madres de ambos muchachos se dirigieron hacia ellos con paso firme para separarlos, pudieron comprobar que el joven Brandigamo estaba intentando hacer cosquillas a su primo, que trataba de detenerle por todos los medios posibles, ya que era bien sabido que si había algo que el menor de los Tuk detestaba más que nada en el mundo eran las cosquillas.

Esmeralda Tuk agarró a su hijo por debajo de los brazos, incorporándolo de un tirón, mientras que éste seguía pataleando en el aire, intentando alcanzar a su primo. La señora Englatina Ribera, madre del joven Peregrin, hizo lo podría con su hijo, que mantenía una sonrisa pícara de orgullo propio dibujada en los labios: Merry Brandigamo era el indiscutido líder de la pandilla de los pequeños, y derrotarle en su propio campo de vez en cuando era uno de los mayores logros que podía alcanzar Pippin Tuk en esos momentos. El resto de los niños, y a decir verdad también parte de los hobbits adultos, contemplaban la escena intentando esconder por todos los medios una sonrisa divertida.

La señora Esmeralda bajó a Merry al suelo, quien intentó esquivarla en vano para volver a lanzarse contra Peregrin Tuk, y le propinó un leve pescozón en la nuca.

- A la cama ahora mismo, que me tienes contenta... - dijo la madre del pequeño Brandigamo señalando con la cabeza el piso superior del agujero hobbit. - Parece que no puedes dejar pasar un día sin darme un disgusto de los tuyos...

- ¡Pero si no he sido yo! - protestó nuevamente el niño.

Bastó una nueva mirada de la señora Tuk para que el pequeño se diera finalmente por vencido, agachara la cabeza y dirigiera sus arrastrados pasos hacia las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso del hogar de los Brandigamo. Podríais pensar que el joven Peregrin Tuk resultó vencedor de esta disputa, pero lo cierto es un claro gesto de su madre le demostró que no todo estaba zanjado en aquel asunto, y que a él también le aguardaba algún castigo similar.

- Jovenzuelo, te has quedado sin salir afuera mañana – sentenció finalmente Englatina Ribera, mientras los demás hobbits presentes volvían poco a poco a sus propios asuntos.

- ¡No! - exclamó horrorizado un ahora suplicante Pippin Tuk, agarrando levemente la falda de su madre. - Por favor, madre, mañana no. ¡El señor Bilbo iba a contarnos una historia sobre un dragón!

El señor Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado volvió a alzar la cabeza al ver que su nombre entraba en la conversación y los niños hobbits que quedaban sentados a la mesa comenzaron a cuchichear emocionados entre ellos, preguntándose si sería verdad que el señor Bolsón había divisado un dragón durante sus extraños viajes y cómo sería ese ser si en verdad existía. Todas aquellas conjeturas llegaron a su fin cuando, tras un nada disimulado carraspeo, Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón tomó parte en aquella contienda.

- Pero si por eso no debes preocuparte, pequeño... - habló ella con falsa dulzura. - El señor Bilbo vuelve a su casa justamente mañana y mucho me temo que no tendrá tiempo para más cuentos para no dormir.

Durante toda su vida, hubo ciertos momentos en los que a Bilbo Bolsón nada le hubiera gustado más que lanzarle una cuchara a Lobelia en plena cara, y en aquella ocasión tuvo que meter las manos bajo la mesa para resistir la tentación de hacerlo. El señor Bolsón sintió cómo las orejas se le ponían coloradas e incluso cómo llegaban a moverse levemente, algo que únicamente le ocurría cuando escuchaba algo con mucha atención o cuando estaba muy enfadado. Mirabella Tuk carraspeó ligeramente para romper el silencio incómodo en el que se había sumido la estancia tras las palabras de la Sacovilla-Bolsón, y, tomando con fuerza su bastón, comenzó a incorporarse levemente de su asiento, que presidía la mesa del comedor de los Brandigamo.

- Bueno, ahora que hablamos de dormir, creo que ya va siendo hora de dejar estos asuntos por hoy... - afirmó la anciana. - Además, se está haciendo bastante tarde...

Respetando las palabras de la matriarca de los Brandigamo, y deseando poder salir de la reyerta, los hobbits presentes comenzaron a incorporarse de sus asientos para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pasaron unos instantes antes de que Bilbo se convenciera de dejar de fulminar a su _estimada_ pariente con la mirada: todo aquello no contribuía sino a ponerse a la misma altura que ella, propiciando que la hobbit le dirigiera muchos más comentarios de ese estilo. Lo mejor que podía hacer con ella era ignorarla de la manera más absoluta posible, ya que no había nada que Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón no detestara más que no ser el centro de atención.

Así, Bilbo se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa que desconcertó por completo a Lobelia, y se incorporó de su asiento mientras entablaba una conversación bastante trivial con el pariente más cercano. Al otro lado de la habitación, los niños comenzaban a levantarse para irse con sus respectivas madres, aunque bastante decepcionados ante la noticia de que ya no habría más cuentos del señor Bilbo Bolsón, pero apenas hubieron pasado unos pocos minutos cuando a uno de ellos se le ocurrió una actividad alternativa: ir a pescar al río Brandivino, propuesta que todos los demás aceptaron encantados. A excepción de uno de ellos.

El pequeño Frodo Bolsón permanecía sentado en su asiento, en parte porque él no tenía una madre que viniera a acompañarle a su habitación y en parte porque aún estaba sorprendido por la contundente afirmación de la señora Sacovilla-Bolsón. No esperaba que Bilbo fuera a marcharse tan pronto, a decir verdad nunca había llegado a pensar en el momento en que se tuviera que ir, y tampoco entendía por qué les había prometido a él y a sus primos seguir contándoles la historia de sus aventuras al día siguiente si ese día pretendía marcharse. Sintiéndose profundamente desanimado, Frodo empezó a pensar que quizás Bilbo Bolsón también formaba parte de ese grupo de familiares que habían decidido ignorarle y abandonarle justo cuando más les necesitaba.

La anciana Mirabella Tuk percibió el cambio de estado de ánimo en su nieto, ya que dirigió su brazo hacia él en un gesto maternal y le hizo señas para que se acercara:

- Anda, Frodo, muchacho, ven y ayuda a tu abuela a subir las escaleras... Mucho me temo que mis viejas rodillas ya no son lo que eran...

El niño vaciló durante un momento antes de incorporarse de su asiento, dirigirse hacia su abuela y tomar la mano que ella le ofrecía. Antes de abandonar la sala de la mano de la anciana, el pequeño se volvió para mirar a Bilbo Bolsón por encima del hombro, quien en esos momentos mantenía una charla con Paladin Tuk sobre la cosecha de ese verano: no sabía por qué era, quizás por el episodio de la escapada al Bosque Viejo y cómo le había cubierto las espaldas frente al resto de los mayores, pero no esperaba que su primo también le volviera la espalda después de todo lo que había pasado. Después de todo, quizás hubiera sido demasiado ingenuo al pensar que, de una manera u otra, Bilbo Bolsón no tenía otra vida o planes más allá de las lindes de Los Gamos.

Sólo cuando la gran mayoría de los hobbits hubieron abandonado el salón comedor rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones, incluidos por supuesto el matrimonio Sacovilla-Bolsón, Bilbo dejó escapar un bufido de frustración y confesó a un divertido Paladin Tuk:

- La odio

- No, no la odias – afirmó rotundamente el patriarca de los Tuk. - La detestas, eso sí, puede que incluso más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo... Pero no la odias, no creo que seas capaz de odiar a nadie... Al menos no durante el tiempo suficiente como para que sea un hecho.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza a la vez que se pasaba las yemas de los dedos por los párpados, intentando disipar el sueño que poco a poco iba haciéndose un hueco en su mente. Era cierto que nunca había odiado a los Sacovilla-Bolsón el tiempo suficiente: se enfadaba con ellos, eso sí, mucho más a menudo de lo que sería normal entre miembros de una misma familia; y del mismo modo ellos no hacían nada porque la relación fuera más llevadera para ambas... A veces creía, y no se equivocaba al pensarlo, que los Sacovilla-Bolsón y los Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado no habían nacido para llevarse bien, ni mucho menos para ser amigos, no con el tema de la herencia tan candente entre ambos. Bien sabían todos que Bilbo era el último habitante de Bolsón Cerrado y, que una vez que él muriera, su vivienda pasaría a las ansiosas manos de los Sacovilla-Bolsón, quienes no parecían haber pensado en otra cosa desde que el señor Bolsón estuvo oficialmente muerto durante unos meses cuando en realidad se encontraba en compañía de Gandalf y los enanos.

- No le des más vueltas a la cabeza, Bilbo – dijo Paladin Tuk, llamando la atención de nuestro protagonista. - Es muy fácil decirlo, pero eso es lo que ellos quieren, no dejes que te venzan, no les des esa alegría...

- No, no es eso, no son los Sacovilla-Bolsón, eso quisieran... - afirmó Bilbo con convicción. Hizo una pausa durante unos instantes, repasando todo lo que había ocurrido tras la muerte de Drogo y Prímula. - Es que... Me parece que llevo demasiado tiempo lejos de casa.

Y era verdad, aunque hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo fuera de su adorado Bolsón Cerrado en el pasado, aunque pensara volver a abandonarlo y para siempre una vez que regresara a Hobbiton, en esos momentos, Bilbo Bolsón sintió el sabor agrio de la nostalgia del hogar. Después de todo, no había sido su elección, al menos no totalmente, marcharse a Los Gamos. Tenía que hacerlo, desde luego, para acompañar a la familia de sus queridos primos, y creía también que había servido de mucho apoyo a Frodo durante estos últimos días, pero echaba terriblemente de menos la paz y cálida seguridad que le proporcionaba su agujero hobbit.

- Bueno... - habló finalmente Paladin, dando a Bilbo unas leves palmadas en la espalda. - Eso es algo que, según ha dicho Lobelia, se va a solucionar bastante pronto, no te preocupes por eso. Mañana, a esta misma hora, estarás por fin en casa.

Ambos abandonaron finalmente la habitación rumbo a las alcobas, en las que ya terminaban de instalarse el resto de los hobbits hospedados en Casa Brandi. Sí, pensó Bilbo mientras subía las escaleras completamente desganado, volvía a casa. Podría pasar en Bolsón Cerrado unos últimos días de descanso y paz antes de embarcarse en una nueva aventura, pero esa certeza que debería brindarle la mayor de las alegrías en esos momentos no le trajo sino una sensación agridulce que no podía ignorar.

Él volvía a su vida normal, a la que siempre había tenido, pero aún sabiendo que estaría rodeado de parientes que se preocuparían de él y de que no le faltara de nada, Bilbo no podía evitar pensar en el huérfano Bolsón y Brandigamo. No podía decir que sus familiares hubieran sido demasiado atentos con él, no podía culparles demasiado porque ellos tenían sus propios niños a su cargo, pero lo que Frodo necesitaba era tan poco, era tan esencial y aún así nadie había estado dispuesto a dárselo. Al pasar por delante donde el pequeño solía dormir con sus padres, Bilbo echó un leve vistazo y vio al niño acurrucado entre las mantas con los ojos cerrados, sin más compañía que la de sus propios sueños. Estaba seguro de que estaría bien, su abuela, aunque era ciertamente muy mayor, le quería muchísimo y tenía a los hermanos de su padre hospedados en Casa Brandi, quienes acabarían por hacerle caso, una vez que ellos mismos dejaran de ser tan egoístas como para dejar de fijarse en su propio dolor y mirar por quien más lo necesitaba.

Estaría bien, pensó finalmente Bilbo, pasara lo que pasara, estaría bien. Pocas veces, el señor Bolsón había tenido que convencerse tanto de una idea, señal de que no confiaba del todo en su veracidad (como le ocurrió cuando Gandalf le habló de la empresa de Thorin y compañía), pero esta vez nuestro hobbit pensó que exageraba mucho, y que era mejor que dejara de darle vueltas a la cabeza a un asunto que tenía fácil solución. Aún procuraba despejar su mente de estos asuntos, cuando se quedó al fin dormido en la cama de su habitación, y sus sueños en los que aparecían los impresionantes vuelos de dragones color escarlata, bosques verdes y brillantes hasta donde la vista alcanzaba y el leve murmullo de una canción del pueblo de los enanos sustituyeron a todas las preocupaciones que habían inundado la mente del señor Bolsón durante los instantes previos a quedarse dormido.

Poco a poco, el silencio nocturno, únicamente interrumpido por el canto de los grillos en el exterior y el mecerse de algunas ramas de árboles cercanos en el viento de la noche, fue adueñándose de la casa. Residentes y visitantes, todos ellos ahora reposaban en sus habitaciones, sumidos en sus sueños... Todos, menos uno. En cuanto la casa quedó en calma y en paz, el pequeño Frodo Bolsón abrió los ojos y se incorporó levemente de su lecho para comprobar que, en efecto, todos los demás se habían dormido. Él mismo nunca había llegado a dormirse desde que su abuela le había acompañado a su cuarto unas horas antes, sino que había pretendido que lo hacía, aunque únicamente fuera para que el resto de los hobbits dejaran de dirigirle miradas de compasión o, por el otro lado, fingir que no le habían visto pasar junto a ellos.

Inclinándose hacia el larguero, echó sus piernas a un lado de la cama, que quedaron balanceándose en el aire durante unos momentos antes de que sus pequeños pies palparan el frío suelo baldosado de la vivienda de sus tíos maternos. Se bajó por completo de la cama, aún sin rumbo fijo: no tenía sueño y no quería intentar dormirse sin tener sueño, porque lo único que eso significaba era que pasaría todas esas horas que le quedaran hasta caer dormido pensando en lo que había tenido y ya no tenía.

Recordaría a su padre, pensaría en cómo iban todas las mañanas de domingo en barca al río a enseñarle a pescar, y en cómo siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar con él durante los días de lluvia y tenía que permanecer en el interior de la casa; recordaría a su madre, lo dulce que sonaba su voz cuando le cantaba nanas cuando no podía dormir, y cómo le leyó sus primeros cuentos a la luz de la chimenea. Y de la noche a la mañana, se había topado con que todo ese día a día ya no eran sino dulces recuerdos, meras imágenes en su memoria y nada más: no habría más días de lluvia junto a su padre, ni tampoco nanas en noches sombrías como aquella, no para Frodo Bolsón.

Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas que le ponían triste, pensó el niño mientras salía de su habitación y dirigía sus pasos hacia la habitación que había al final del pasillo de la primera planta, era de las pocas cosas que le habían quedado claras de las palabras de pésame de sus tíos y primos lejanos, pero aún así no podía evitarlo. De hecho, aún no estaba seguro de que estuviera evitándolo: todos actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si sus padres nunca hubieran existido, como si no les echaran de menos. Bien, quizás ellos podían hacerlo, podían actuar así, pero no él, no el huérfano que Drogo y Prímula dejaban detrás.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta de la habitación de su abuela, el niño vaciló: sabía que su abuela, aunque bondadosa, era muy estricta y no sabía si le haría mucha gracia que se quedara a dormir con ella. Al fin y al cabo, tenía doce años, ya era hora de que dejase de comportarse como un niño. Después de todo, si era capaz de apañárselas solo esa noche, debería no tener problemas en las que siguieran a la presente. Tras unos breves instantes, en los que no hizo otra cosa que observar a su abuela dormir tranquilamente y batallar con sus propias dudas, Frodo Bolsón dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación, arrastrando sus pequeños pies. Ya de vuelta en el dormitorio de sus padres, el niño volvió a meterse en la cama y suspiró profundamente, deseando poder dormirse lo antes posible para evitar dedicar demasiado tiempo a sus recuerdos, que en aquellos momentos tan recientes no hacían sino hacerle presente todo lo que había perdido en tan poco tiempo. A esas horas de la madrugada, a solas con sus pensamientos y encogido entre las mantas que aún conservaban el perfume de su madre, Frodo Bolsón se preguntó qué giro iba a tomar su vida a partir de ese instante.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre los verdes prados que rodeaban Casa Brandi, y aún así no dañaba a los hobbits que paseaban bajo su luz, sino que era como una caricia cálida y amable del astro rey. Las flores silvestres del color del mar se mecían de aquí a allá según los deseos de la leve brisa que corría por el monte, y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Cualquiera habría dicho en ese momento que era un día perfecto, y probablemente no se hubieran equivocado, a no ser que el nombre de esa persona fuera Frodo Bolsón.<p>

Aunque se había despertado relativamente temprano aquella mañana, había preferido pasar unas cuantas horas más pretendiendo que dormía y nadie se había percatado de ello. Aquel día iba a ser algo triste para él, ya que la gran mayoría de los invitados de su abuela se marchaban aquella misma tarde, entre ellos su primo Pippin Tuk y su tío Bilbo Bolsón. Pippin le caía muy bien, lograba hacerle reír cuando jugaban juntos, o cuando fastidiaba a Merry a propósito: era un buen amigo y esperaba verle pronto de nuevo. En cuanto a su tío Bilbo, no podía decir que no lo conocía anteriormente porque no sería verdad, pero lo que sí era cierto es que tenía pequeños recuerdos de su más tierna infancia, ese periodo en que su madre aún lo llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo en brazos: recordaba estar con ella, con su padre, y también con el tío Bilbo, quien traía constantemente toda clases de bizcochos y se ponía a hablar de lugares extraños fuera de La Comarca.

Eran recuerdos muy pequeños y leves, pero aún los conservaba: recordaba cómo su padre le preguntaba cosas sobre las personas que había conocido en sus viajes, y cómo su madre quería saber cómo había logrado escapar de tal o cual aventura. Que esa persona tuviera un vínculo así de cercano con sus padres y posteriormente con él mismo, le hacía sentir bien, era una sensación agradable. Era como si el vínculo familiar que los unía fuera más cercano con él que con su tía Dora, por ejemplo. Aunque eso era algo que nunca diría: primero, porque no era verdad y segundo, porque la pobre tía Dora se llevaría un gran disgusto si se enterara.

El sol estaba ya muy alto en el cielo, debía ser prácticamente mediodía cuando Frodo oyó a alguien llamando a la puerta de su habitación. El pequeño se incorporó levemente y vio a su tío en el marco de la puerta de entrada, aún con el puño ligeramente levantado para dar un toque más sobre la madera.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó finalmente Bilbo.

El pequeño asintió y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en medio del revoltijo de mantas en el que había dormido. El hobbit adulto dio unos pequeños pasos y tomó asiento a los pies de la cama del niño: meditó sus palabras durante unos breves instantes y después separó los labios para comenzar a hablar.

- ¿No ibas a bajar a despedirte? - habló el tío del niño, mientras éste mantenía la cabeza agachada. - No es un reproche, Frodo, es sólo que... Llevas despierto bastante tiempo, ¿no es así?

Frodo Bolsón miró a su tío, con una expresión de ligera sorpresa reflejada en su joven rostro. No había pensado que alguien lo fuera a echar particularmente en falta durante aquella mañana, con todo el lío que debía de haber con los equipajes de los parientes que se marchaban, pero nunca se habría imaginado que alguno de sus parientes no sólo lo iba a echar en falta, sino que iba a darse cuenta de que había pasado despierto gran parte de la mañana pretendiendo estar dormido. Que alguien estuviera pendiente de él, que se preocupara por él de esa manera, le hacía sentirse a salvo, pero sintió una gran decepción al recordar que esa persona no se quedaría demasiado tiempo a su lado: en ese sentido no era distinto al resto de sus parientes.

Ante este pensamiento, el niño debió parecer profundamente triste, ya que Bilbo se apresuró a acercarse a él, pasándole la mano por los hombros:

- Eh, no estés triste, no quiero verte triste... - dijo Bilbo, intentando animar al pequeño. - Mi querido muchacho, nadie quiere verte triste... Tienes que procurar ser fuerte y salir adelante...

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo? - contestó el pequeño amargamente, expresando por fin cómo se sentía. - ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante sin mis padres? No existe el mundo sin ellos, esto no es lo que solía ser... Nunca volverá a serlo, y ellos tampoco volverán nunca... ¿Cómo puedo volver a ser feliz si ellos...?

El niño no pudo terminar la frase: el nudo que había estado formándose poco a poco en su garganta conforme iba hablando había terminado por impedirle continuar, y rompió nuevamente en llanto. Era la segunda vez que se permitía llorar delante de alguien tras la muerte de sus padres, y esas dos veces ese alguien había resultado ser su tío Bilbo Bolsón. Durante unos días, incluso pensó que él podría ayudarle, pero estaba visto que las cosas nunca resultaban tal y como las planteaba en su mente.

Y, al igual que la primera vez que le había visto llorar, Frodo notó cómo su tío lo tomaba con cuidado por debajo de los hombros, y lo atraía hacia su regazo en un gesto protector, mientras mantenía su frente apoyada en la cabeza del pequeño. Dejó que el pequeño se desahogara, que diera rienda suelta a su melancolía, y él se limitó a acariciar con cuidado sus rizos castaños, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí.

- Nunca vas a estar solo, Frodo Bolsón... - susurró Bilbo a su pequeño sobrino. - Debes saberlo, pequeño: pase lo que pase, por muy mal que parezca ir todo, siempre tendrás a gente que te quiere y que velará por tí... Ellos son tu luz, y debes ver esa luz cuando no hay más que tinieblas: es la única luz que siempre permanece, incluso si esas personas están muy lejos de tí... Nunca dejarán que te ocurra nada malo, nunca estarás solo, te lo prometo...

- ...¿De verdad? - habló finalmente el huérfano.

- Claro que sí - contestó el hobbit, sin dudarlo un instante. - Esto es una promesa entre tú y yo, y los Bolsón siempre cumplimos lo que prometemos.

Frodo dejó escapar una breve risa, probablemente al recordar las historias que le había contado su tío sobre sus aventuras (después de todo, el contarle esas historias fue la primera promesa que le hizo, y la había cumplido). Ya más tranquilo, el niño se incorporó y miró a su tío, aún con los ojos algo enrojecidos y las mejillas empapadas.

- Así que... - dijo Bilbo, sacando un pañuelo de seda de uno de sus bolsillos y secando con cuidado los ojos y el rostro del niño. - No dejes de sonreír nunca, pequeño hobbit, la vida es extraordinaria y nunca sabes con qué puede sorprenderte... ¿Estarás bien?

Aunque había procurado animar al pequeño huérfano a salir adelante, Bilbo sabía también que, en parte, había estado tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo iba a salir bien, que Frodo se las apañaría bien en compañía de sus tíos Dudo y Dora, y su abuela Mirabella Tuk. La abuela del pequeño era ya muy mayor, pero estaba seguro de que los hermanos de Drogo, aunque se hubieran mostrado distantes con el niño hasta ese momento, finalmente vencerían sus propios miedos y sufrimientos en favor de su sobrino. Después de todo, les necesitaba.

El niño le sostuvo la mirada azul durante unos momentos antes de asentir, con una triste sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Estaré bien

- Ése es mi chico – dijo el señor Bolsón, dándole un toque cariñoso en la mejilla. - ¿Bajarás ahora a despedirte?

El pequeño asintió y bajó de la cama de inmediato, a la vez que iba corriendo a la cómoda de roble que había en la habitación, comenzando a sacar las ropas para vestirse. Bilbo se incorporó y salió de la alcoba, habiéndose quitado un gran peso de su conciencia: en el fondo se sentía culpable por dejar al niño atrás, pero sabía que aunque él no estuviera, habría personas que se ocuparían de él. No realmente nada de lo que preocuparse, después de todo.

Bajó las escaleras que separaban el primer piso de la planta baja, agradeciendo encontrarse de nuevo a nivel de tierra firme: nunca entendería cómo los Brandigamo se encontraban cómodos viviendo en las alturas. El recibidor estaba asediado con los equipajes de los parientes que abandonaban Casa Brandi esa misma tarde, y Bilbo tuvo que ir sorteando diferentes macutos y mochilas a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta de salida. Al salir del agujero hobbit, el luminoso sol le saludó dejando caer sus cálidos rayos sobre su rostro, haciendo que Bilbo tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos para ver con claridad lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Paladin Tuk ya tenía todo prácticamente preparado, únicamente restaba subir los equipajes al carromato junto a sus pasajeros y no tendrían que esperar mucho más para partir de Los Gamos. De hecho, los Sacovilla-Bolsón ya habían subido sus pertenencias, y teniendo en cuenta que, junto a él, eran los únicos pasajeros, él mismo debería estar preparándose para salir de forma inminente. El hobbit se adentró de nuevo en la vivienda de los Brandigamo, en busca de su propio equipaje, cuando chocó con su primo Dudo Bolsón, que portaba sobre la espalda un pesado baúl.

- ¡Dudo! - exclamó Bilbo, aún sorprendido al encontrarse con su primo de forma tan inesperada. - Lo siento, no te he visto... ¿Necesitas ayuda con ese bául? Parece muy pesado...

Dudo negó con la cabeza de forma inmediata, pero Bilbo ya se había colocado a su lado y había deslizado con cuidado parte del peso en su espalda, y le estaba ayudando a cargar con el bulto. Al señor Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado no dejó de sorprenderle que alguien hubiera llevado tantísimo equipaje a Casa Brandi, teniendo en cuenta que, inicialmente, los asistentes a los funerales del matrimonio Bolsón-Brandigamo no debían tener que quedarse más que un par de días a lo sumo.

- En nombre del cielo... - murmuró Bilbo, dejando finalmente en el carromato que corresponía con ayuda de Dudo. - Me gustaría saber quién viaja con tantos enseres encima, únicamente he visto actuar así a los caracoles...

Ante tal comentario, Dudo Bolsón parecía algo azorado, pero momentos después se alzó en su corta estatura y respondió a una pregunta que Bilbo no había hecho, al menos no de forma directa:

- Dora y yo también nos marchamos...

Durante los instantes siguientes, el señor Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado no supo qué responder por una sencilla razón: no podía creer que lo que había oído fuera cierto. Tenía que ser algún tipo de malentendido.

- Perdón, ¿cómo has dicho? - musitó un atónito Bilbo.

- Esto está siendo muy duro para Dora... Para mí también, de hecho... - comenzó a hablar Dudo Bolsón, mirando ligeramente a su alrededor. - Volvemos a la casa de nuestros padres, no hemos vivido allí desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no creemos que podamos volver a vivir aquí... Hay demasiados recuerdos...

- ¿Y Frodo? - le preguntó el señor de Bolsón Cerrado. - Frodo también está en Los Gamos, ¿vais a dejarle atrás con vuestros recuerdos de Drogo?

No pretendía ser crítico con Dudo, al menos no en ese momento, pero no pudo evitar que su voz reflejara cierta indignación: nunca había tenido hermanos, no podía ni quería imaginar el dolor que se debía sentir al perder a uno, que es sangre de tu sangre, hijos de los mismos padres, viviendo toda una vida cuidando el uno del otro... Pero creía que ese mismo nivel de amor y devoción que ahora equivalía al dolor de la pérdida también debía pertencer al joven sobrino de los Bolsón.

- Frodo está en buenas manos, Bilbo, tiene a su abuela y a las hermanas de su madre... - contestó el mayor de los hermanos Bolsón.

- Por el amor del cielo, es sólo un niño... - dejó escapar un cada vez más sorprendido Bilbo. - No puedo creer lo que oigo, él también ha sufrido la muerte de Drogo, más que ninguno de nosotros. Dudo, es tu sobrino, ha perdido a sus padres y te necesita, ahora más que nunca.

- No me puedo hacer cargo de él, y Dora tampoco – habló Dudo con voz firme. - Ambos tenemos asuntos importantes que atender y no...

- No podéis hacerle esto, Drogo no querría esto... – le espetó Bilbo, procurando mantener un tono de voz bajo para no llamar la atención de familiares cotillas. - ¡Él os necesita!

Dudo Bolsón le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, consternado de que su primo Bilbo, con el que nunca había estado particularmente unido, le estuviera reprendiendo por una decisión que había tomado en favor de lo que era mejor para él.

- Bilbo, eres prácticamente el cabeza de los Bolsón, te respeto por eso y porque eres mi primo... - comenzó a decir un irritado Dudo Bolsón. - Pero haz el favor de mantener las narices dentro de tus propios asuntos.

Dicho esto, el hobbit se dio bruscamente la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a Bilbo prácticamente con la palabra en la boca y el corazón en un puño. Tras este revés, el hobbit se encontró pensando nuevamente en el futuro del joven huérfano: le quedaba su abuela, sí, pero ya era muy mayor y no viviría eternamente; en cuanto a las hermanas de Prímula, todas ellas tenían demasiados hijos como para poder dedicarse al pequeño hobbit como cualquier niño merecía. No, con la decisión tomada por los hermanos de Drogo, nada parecía marchar bien para el joven Frodo Bolsón.

- ¡Bilbo!

El mencionado hobbit se volvió súbitamente al oír su nombre, y se encontró con Paladin Tuk saludándole subido en su carromato, ya con las riendas de su poney firmemente sujetas en sus manos.

- ¡Tienes mucha facilidad para quedarte en las nubes! - comentó dicharacheramente el padre del pequeño Peregrin Tuk. - Por suerte, yo he permanecido en tierra por los dos: tu equipaje ya está cargado, ven, que nos vamos dentro de nada...

Bilbo asintió como pudo y dirigió sus pasos hacia el carromato de Paladin Tuk, aún consternado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Subió al mismo aún sintiendo que su mente era un completo caos: era cierto que la situación no era nada justa, y él odiaba las injusticias pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer él? No le correspondía esa responsabilidad, pero no por ello dejaba de preocuparse. Tomó asiento lo más lejos que pudo de los Sacovilla-Bolsón, que apenas cabían en sí de felicidad ante el hecho de volver por fin a Hobbiton. Procuró tomar aire para tranquilizarse, pero no pudo hacerlo: no al ver al pequeño Frodo Bolsón saliendo de Casa Brandi con pasos dubitativos, alzando la cabeza entre los parientes que iban y venían a su alrededor sin prestarle demasiada atención, seguramente buscando a sus tíos con la mirada.

No los encontraría, y si lo hacía, éstos no tardarían demasiado en marcharse sin volver la vista atrás. Le había prometido al pequeño un bienestar y una seguridad que cada vez quedaban más y más lejos de su alcance, y el pequeño le había creído, había confiado ciegamente en sus palabras y eso le había devuelto parte de la esperanza perdida tras la muerte de sus padres. Por todo aquello, cuando las ruedas del carromato de Paladin Tuk, que le devolvía a su hogar, comenzaron a girar pesadamente alejándose poco a poco de la entrada de Casa Brandi y del aturdido y joven huérfano, Bilbo Bolsón se encogió sobre sí mismo, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos y sintiéndose profundamente miserable.


	10. Muy viejos amigos

**Capítulo 10**

**Muy viejos amigos**

La vuelta a su adorado y añorado hogar no sucedió exactamente cómo había imaginado durante su estancia en el hogar de los Brandigamo. Cuando se encontraba allí, la vuelta al hogar significaba un último contacto con la casa en la que se había criado en la adorada compañía de sus padres, aquellos que le dieron la vida y que siempre velaron por él, antes de partir de nuevo hacia horizontes desconocidos y maravillosas que vivir. Todo era tan perfecto en su mente cuando pensaba en el futuro. Sabía que echaría de menos Bolsón Cerrado y que odiaría legárselo finalmente a los Sacovilla-Bolsón, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar con tal de volver a recorrer los recónditos caminos del mundo que se extendía parcialmente desconocido a sus pies.

Pero la verdad con la que se encontró al volver fue muy distinta. El carromato de Paladin Tuk llegó a la puerta de entrada de Bolsón Cerrado cuando ya había caído la noche y las estrellas brillaban relucientes sobre sus cabezas. Los Sacovilla-Bolsón se habían bajado hacía un rato, ya que gracias al cielo su hogar se encontraba relativamente lejos del de Bilbo Bolsón, y para cuando llegaron a Bolsón Cerrado, Bilbo era el único que permanecía en el interior del vehículo del patriarca de los Tuk. El mismo hizo frenar la marcha de sus poneys, quienes obedecieron de inmediato, y se volvió hacia el interior del carromato, donde permanecía Bilbo sentado junto a sus enseres.

- Ya hemos llegado, Bilbo... - afirmó Paladin Tuk con una sonrisa amable a la par que cansada. - Fin del viaje, por fin en casa de nuevo, ¿eh?

Bilbo asintió mientras recogía con cuidado sus cosas con ayuda de Paladin Tuk: estaba cansado y realmente no quería pensar en nada más, lo único que deseaba hacer era meterse cuanto antes en su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Bajó de un salto del carromato, y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada de Bolsón Cerrado, verde y redonda al final de las escaleras de piedra que atravesaban su jardín; un jardín que, por lo que veía, Hamfast Gamyi no había descuidado en su ausencia.

- Bueno, Bilbo, yo te dejo aquí... - oyó decir a la voz del padre del joven Pippin Tuk. - Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, en circunstancias menos tristes para todos.

- Sí, por supuesto – dijo Bilbo, volviéndose hacia él y dándole un abrazo de despedida, junto a unas leves palmadas en la espalda. - Espero que el viaje de vuelta no te sea demasiado largo y agotado, ¿no prefieres pasar la noche en Hobbiton y volver mañana?

- No te preocupes por eso, viejo amigo... - contestó Paladin Tuk, separándose de él y señalando levemente a los poneys que tiraban del carro. - Te contaré un secreto, estos viejos aliados conocen estas tierras como la planta de su pezuña... Si me encuentro cansado, sé que puedo confiar en tumbarme un rato y despertar cuando ya hayamos llegado a casa...

El señor Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado asintió asombrado ante la astucia de los animales, y finalmente, se colgó mejor la mochila del hombro, y se despidió definitivamente de Paladin Tuk.

- Como quieras, espero que tengas un buen viaje de vuelta... Buenas noches, Paladin – dijo Bilbo, abriendo la puerta de madera de la verja y comenzando a subir los escalones hacia Bolsón Cerrado.

- Buenas noches, Bilbo... - oyó decir a Paladin Tuk, mientras éste tomaba nuevamente las riendas de los poneys y les indicaba el camino a seguir.

Por su parte, el Bolsón siguió subiendo penosamente los escalones de piedra, debido al agotamiento del largo viaje, hasta llegar a la verde y redonda puerta de entrada a Bolsón Cerrado. Cuando llegó a la misma, vaciló antes de entrar, y se detuvo ante ella, posando con cuidado la palma de su mano sobre la superficie de trabajada madera de la puerta. A pesar de que era una noche fría y poco acogedora, la sensación que sintió recorrer todo su cuerpo le hizo saber que, después de tanto tiempo fuera, estaba al fin en casa, en su casa, donde siempre se había sentido a salvo, donde siempre se había sentido en su lugar... Al menos hasta la llegada de Gandalf, claro estaba.

El recuerdo del viejo mago hizo que Bilbo dejara escapar un bufido de fastidio y que empujara la puerta redonda, internándose finalmente en su hogar. De todos los magos que debían existir en la vasta y esplendorosa Tierra Media, Gandalf era de seguro el más impredecible de todos ellos. Aparecía sin ton ni son, pensó el hobbit mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, siempre lo había hecho, y lo más probable es que, siendo ya tan mayor (aunque Bilbo no sabía exactamente cuánto, ni consideraba educado preguntarlo), no pusiera ningún empeño en modificar sus extraños hábitos de conducta. Dejó su mochila de viaje bajo uno de los percheros, y el señor Bolsón giró sobre sí mismo, echando un vistazo a su hogar: todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado un par de semanas atrás, sólo el ambiente de la casa era más frío, señal de que hacía un tiempo que nadie habitaba entre sus paredes. Pero eso iba a cambiar ahora que él había regresado... Al menos durante un tiempo.

Desechó nuevamente la idea de volver a marcharse de allí y dejar su hogar a los mezquinos Sacovilla-Bolsón: eso no debía importarle en ese momento, estaba de nuevo en casa después de pasar mucho tiempo fuera y eso era lo único que importaba. Bilbo arrastró sus pasos por el gran pasillo que comunicaba prácticamente todas las estancias del agujero-hobbit hasta llegar a su propio dormitorio. Su cama estaba terriblemente deshecha, con las sábanas arrugadas, tal y como la había dejado esa trágica mañana, dos semanas atrás, cuando Dudo Bolsón le comunicó la muerte de sus queridos primos. En aquel momento todo lo demás había carecido de importancia para él, y en esos momentos habitaba en él una sensación similar.

Sin cambiarse la ropa de viaje por la de dormir, sin siquiera quitarse su chaqueta roja, Bilbo levantó con cuidado el pequeño lío de mantas que había organizado y se metió en el interior de la cama, hecho prácticamente un ovillo, cerrando los ojos y dejando todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones atrás. Sólo cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, aspirando el dulce aroma familiar de su hogar y recordando felices momentos pasados vividos en aquel mismo agujero-hobbit, Bilbo se sintió genuinamente feliz de encontrarse de nuevo de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Cuando Bilbo despertó, supo, antes incluso de quitarse las finas sábanas de encima de la cabeza, que por la intensidad de la luz que entraba por la ventana redondeada hacía ya bastantes horas que había cantado el gallo. Lo que no tuvo tan claro fue dónde se encontraba. Aún cansado y con los ojos cerrados más cerrados que abiertos, bajó del lecho dando los pasos vacilantes y descoordinados propios de una persona que aún se haya más en el mundo de los sueños que en el real. Abriéndose paso como podía a través de la habitación, se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo principal del primer piso de Casa Brandi... ¡Cuál fue la sorpresa de nuestro amigo cuando se dio de bruces con una pared que no recordaba en aquel lugar!<p>

Aún maldiciendo y frotándose la nariz para reducir el dolor del golpe, Bilbo abrió finalmente los ojos y contempló una pared de un tenue tono canela en la que había colgados dos retratos ovalados de dos hobbits que le eran más que familiares: Bungo Bolsón y Belladonna Tuk, sus padres le sonreían afectuosamente desde sus respectivas pinturas. Volviendo finalmente a la realidad, Bilbo Bolsón recordó que se hallaba de nuevo en su hogar, y, como suele ocurrir la mayoría de las veces que esta confusión hace aparición, el señor de Bolsón Cerrado recordó primero la parte buena y después la mala.

La parte buena era, por supuesto y no podía ser de otro modo, que por fin se encontraba de nuevo entre los cálidos muros de su hogar, lejos de esos parientes tan pesados e hipócritas (al menos algunos de ellos, siempre existía la excepción, y Bilbo Bolsón había vivido demasiadas aventuras y conocido a demasiada gente como para hacer de una minoría una regla general), y finalmente podría disfrutar de unos últimos días en Hobbiton, para despedirse de la tierra que le había visto nacer y crecer para después embarcarse en nuevas y, por seguro, emocionantes aventuras.

Aunque con algo más de lentitud, la parte mala llegó también a la mente de Bilbo en la forma de un niño de doce años. El hobbit dejó escapar un bufido de fastidio, a la vez que se restregaba los párpados con los dedos y salía hacia el recibidor de su casa: ¿qué demonios les pasaba a los hermanos de Drogo? Creía conocer a Dudo y Dora, y en su momento había pensado que no dejarían a su único sobrino a su suerte, pero se había equivocado. Una parte de él, seguramente la Tuk, la más insensata e ingenua, aún creía posible que los hermanos del finado Drogo Bolsón se arrepintieran de su pésima decisión, pero mucho se temía que ambos Bolsón no darían su brazo a torcer, aunque fuera por mera y pura terquedad.

Sin apenas ser consciente de lo que hacía, Bilbo llegó al recibidor y, tomando con cuidado el pomo dorado que había en el centro de la puerta verde y redonda que daba al exterior de Bolsón Cerrado, tiró del mismo, abriendo la puerta del agujero-hobbit de par en par. El sol del mediodía le recibió, cegándole momentáneamente con sus rayos de luz matutina. El hobbit se cubrió los ojos con la palma de su mano hasta que, poco a poco, su vista se fue acostumbrando a la luz. Tomó aire por la nariz, aspirando el olor del césped fresco y de las flores que había plantadas en su preciado jardín, tomando contacto de nuevo con todo aquello que componía ese lugar al que siempre había llamado hogar.

Pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para poder apreciarlo, ya que un grito ahogado y el sonido de una herramienta de jardín chocando contra el suelo bastaron para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Breves instantes después de que estos sonidos tuvieran lugar, Bilbo Bolsón sintió cómo un alguien aún desconocido a sus sentidos se precipitaba sobre él, abrazándole efusivamente... Alguien que tenía el traje parcialmente cubierto de tierra mojada.

- ¡Válgame el cielo! - oyó Bilbo exclamar a la inconfundible voz de Hamfast Gamyi. - ¡Bilbo Bolsón, tu peculiar inclinación por desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo sin previo aviso nunca dejará de sorprenderme!

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Maestro Hamfast... - murmuró el hobbit con una sonrisa, zafándose como podía del abrazo de su amigo y vecino. - Y nada de sin previo aviso, sabías muy bien que me marchaba...

Hamfast Gamyi, ahora que lo veía bajo la clara luz del mediodía, no había cambiado mucho durante las casi dos semanas que el señor Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado había pasado fuera de Hobbiton: sus mejillas seguían igual de sonrosadas por el sol primaveral, sus rizos color castaño continuaban tan oscuros como siempre, y nada en toda la Tierra Media parecía poder prevenir al jardinero de acabar con el traje de trabajo totalmente lleno de tierra. Su vecino se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar una pequeña risa, mientras daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a Bilbo.

- Sabes muy bien a lo que refiero, señor Bolsón... - afirmó con convicción Hamfast, mientras recogía unas herramientas del suelo empedrado que conducía a la entrada a Bolsón Cerrado. - Sólo el cielo sabe con certeza cuándo regresaste de Los Gamos...

- Lo hice anoche... - le interrumpió Bilbo, a la voz que tomaba asiento junto a la puerta redonda de su hogar.

- Y aquí estás otra vez, sin avisar a un sólo vecino, ni a un sólo buen amigo... - continuó hablando el jardinero, sin prestar apenas atención a la expresión de fastidio contenido que había aparecido en el rostro del hobbit al ser interrumpido de nuevo. - Nunca pensé que tardarías tanto en regresar a Hobbiton, ¿qué te retuvo tanto tiempo con los Brandigamo, si se puede saber?

Bilbo esbozó una media sonrisa y apoyó el mentón en la mano derecha, pensando por dónde empezar a contarle a su amigo su peculiar estancia en Casa Brandi. Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente debía haber resultado extraño para sus vecinos que hubiera permanecido tanto tiempo en Los Gamos, cuando en principio sólo había acudido a un funeral un tanto inesperado.

- Las cosas por allí se complicaron un poco... - admitió el hobbit, recostándose contra el marco de la puerta. - Uno de los poneys de Dudo Bolsón se lesionó y no pudimos volver cuando teníamos previsto. De hecho, regresamos ayer porque Lobelia pidió a Paladin Tuk que nos trajera de vuelta a Hobbiton...

- Espera un segundo, repite eso, ¿Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón haciendo un favor al hobbit que tengo enfrente? - dijo un sorprendido Hamfast, mirando a Bilbo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en mucho tiempo. - Ciertamente deben haber cambiado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste...

- No ha cambiado nada respecto a los Sacovilla-Bolsón, abandoné esa esperanza hace tiempo, si es que alguna vez la tuve... - murmuró Bilbo más para sí mismo que para Ham Gamyi. - Si acaso me han mostrado que aún podía ser peores de lo que me resultan, y sólo pidió a Paladin Tuk que nos trajera porque ella era la primera que se moría por volver a Hobbiton...

- Típico de ella, entonces – contestó el jardinero, hundiendo nuevamente las manos en la tierra del parterre en que se encontraba trabajando. - Después de todo, mala hierba nunca muere, y créeme: ésa es mi especialidad, sé de lo que hablo.

Entonces, Bilbo, prácticamente aún recién llegado a su hogar, se tomó un tiempo para admirar su jardín: a pesar de que le había dicho que no era necesario que lo hiciera mientras se encontraba en Los Gamos, Hamfast había seguido trabajando en él. Las flores y demás plantas que allí crecían parecían agradecer el cariño y cuidado que el maestro Gamyi les brindaba, ya que se mecían suavemente con la brisa del mediodía y sus colores naturales brillaban más que nunca bajo la luz del sol. Sin embargo, el hobbit sintió cómo su felicidad se desvanecía un poco después de que sus ojos se posaran en unas prímulas amarillas que había cerca de donde él se encontraba sentado. Prímula Brandigamo. Había tenido dos semanas para hacerse a la idea, y aún le costaba creer que no volvería a verla.

Tras observarle durante unos instantes, como adivinando sus pensamientos, Hamfast Gamyi dejó las herramientas de jardinería sobre la tierra, se sacudió levemente la tierra de los pantalones y tomó asiento junto al hobbit Bolsón:

- Creo que a veces Campanilla tiene razón cuando dice que se me dan mejor las plantas... - habló el jardinero, recordando las palabras de su esposa. - Vienes de un funeral y no se me ocurre preguntarte cómo te encuentras tú...

En cierto modo, Bilbo deseaba que le hubiera hecho esa pregunta desde el principio, pero del mismo modo deseaba que no se la hubiera formulado nunca: sólo hacía más real el hecho de que Drogo y Prímula realmente habían muerto, de que ya nunca volvería a verlos...

- Es... Es extraño, no lo sé... - murmuró Bilbo, mientras intentaba parecer lo menos apenado posible, o al menos no tanto como en realidad se encontraba. - Supongo que aún no puedo acabar de creer lo que ha ocurrido... Drogo y Prímula tenían tanto, tanto que vivir aún...

Hamfast asintió a las palabras de su amigo, conforme éste las iba pronunciando, dándole a entender que se encontraba junto a él si necesitaba hablar de cómo se sentía respecto a sus primos, que, de un modo u otro, siempre lo estaría, como siempre lo había estado en tiempos anteriores. Pasaron los minutos, pasaron unos hobbits caminando y hablando entre ellos frente a la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado, antes de que el jardinero volviera a hablar.

- ¿Y qué hay de Frodo Bolsón? - se interesó el hobbit. - Supongo que le verías por allí, ¿no?

Bilbo se limitó a asentir, antes de agachar la mirada levemente ante el recuerdo del huérfano Bolsón y Brandigamo, y cómo éste había sido tratado por su familia paterna: era simplemente indignante que Dudo y Dora Bolsón se hubieran desentendido de esa manera del pobre muchacho, cuando se había quedado sin el mayor apoyo con el que una persona podía contar a lo largo de su vida a una edad tan sumamente temprana. Realmente no le apetecía hablar de Frodo, no hacía más que recordarle en la precaria situación en que el niño había acabado tras la pérdida de sus padres.

- Creo que la última vez que lo ví fue precisamente con Drogo y Prímula... - continuó hablando Hamfast Gamyi, recurriendo a sus recuerdos. - ...Puede ser que fuera incluso en una de tus fiestas de cumpleaños, Bilbo, pero hace ya unos cuantos años desde eso... Puede que tuviera unos ocho años o así entonces...

- Puede ser... - dijo Bilbo, a la vez que traía ese recuerdo a su memoria. - No ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, está más alto, eso sí, pero... Si lo vieras ahora, Hamfast...

- Ya, me imagino que debe estar destrozado, pobre chiquillo... - murmuró el jardinero, sacudiendo la tierra de sus pantalones.

- Sí, por supuesto, pero a la vez se ha mostrado tan... - se apresuró a añadir el señor Bolsón. - Tan fuerte, tan maduro... Es un muchacho tan inteligente, Hamfast, si tan sólo hubieras podido conocerlo... Tiene un corazón noble y tantas inquietudes por todo cuanto le rodea... Es un niño muy, muy especial

Hamfast esbozó una agradable sonrisa y asintió rotundamente:

- Claro que debe serlo – afirmó el hobbit, dando una leve palmada en su propia rodilla. - Tiene a quién parecérsele: Drogo y Prímula, ese muchacho nunca habría podido imaginar mejores hobbits que tener como padres... Es una verdadera lástima que se haya visto privado de ellos tan sumamente pronto... ¿Se sabe ya quién se va a hacer cargo del chico?

Bilbo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dirigir la mirada a algún punto más allá de la valla de madera que marcaba los límites de Bolsón Cerrado, a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos debido al sol del mediodía.

- No está demasiado claro... - comenzó a explicar el señor de Bolsón Cerrado. - Tanto Dudo como Dora, los hermanos de Drogo, se han apartado bastante de esa cuestión...

- ¿Cómo? - se sorprendió el jardinero. - No puedo creer eso, Frodo es su sobrino, el hijo del hermano que han perdido...

- Precisamente por eso es por lo que dicen sentirse incapaces de hacerse cargo de él... - explicó Bilbo, volviendo la mirada de nuevo hacia su amigo. - Ha sido una pérdida muy dura e inesperada para todos y sólo espero que cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad los hermanos de Drogo vean lo equivocados que están y cuánto les necesita su sobrino...

Hamfast había ido asintiendo con cuidado a cada una de las palabras de su viejo amigo, sólo para encogerse de hombros cuando éste hubo terminado de hablar.

- Pero el tiempo pasa, Bilbo. El muchacho les necesita ahora, que la pérdida es tan reciente y debe sentirse tan solo en medio de un montón de parientes que no saben qué hacer con él... - habló el hobbit, defendiendo los intereses de aquel huérfano que apenas conocía. - Es muy cómodo acudir a prestar ayuda una vez terminada la tormenta, pero cuando realmente se necesita desesperadamente esa ayuda es durante la misma, Bilbo, es algo que los Bolsón deberían comprender por sí mismos.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que Hamfast estaba hablando de Dudo y Dora Bolsón, Bilbo no pudo evitar sentirse también un poco integrado en el reproche del maestro Gamyi: aunque él mismo había sido el que más tiempo había pasado con el joven huérfano en los días que había permanecido en Casa Brandi, había sido también el primero en abandonarle cuando el chico había comenzado a sentirse cómodo en su compañía. Una parte de él, seguramente la parte Tuk – la más insensata -, había pensado en la posibilidad de que fuera él mismo el que se hiciera cargo del chico, pero también pensaba que eran los hermanos de Drogo y las hermanas de Prímula quienes más derecho tenían a reclamar al huérfano Bolsón y Brandigamo.

- ¿Y qué hay de las hermanas de Prímula? - quiso saber Hamfast Gamyi, sacando a Bilbo de sus pensamientos. - ¿Ellas tampoco han dicho nada?

- Ellas tienen sus propios hijos de los que hacerse cargo – siguió contando el hobbit. - Son su prioridad, y es totalmente normal y comprensible, pero Frodo no puede evitar sentirse algo desplazado por sus primos...

- ¿Te dijo eso a tí? - preguntó el jardinero.

Bilbo asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

- Sí, pero no quiere que sus tías lo sepan... Incluso se siente culpable por pensar así, me aventuraría a decir... - el hobbit se tomó un tiempo para ordenar sus sentimientos sobre el destino incierto del joven huérfano y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. - Ese pobre muchacho lo ha perdido todo de la noche a la mañana y lo peor es que a nadie de su entorno parece importarle o siquiera darse cuenta de ello...

- Tú te das cuenta – afirmó Hamfast tras una breve pausa, chocando levemente su hombro con el de Bilbo Bolsón.

- Pero yo no cuento, Hamfast – dijo Bilbo volviéndose hacia él. - Son sus familiares más cercanos, con los que más ha tenido el contacto el niño durante su vida los que deberían tratar de protegerle en estos momentos tan difíciles para él y hacerle darse cuenta de que, aunque sus padres ya no estén, él sigue teniendo un hogar, sigue teniendo un lugar al que pertenece... Que aún tiene a personas que lo quieren y se preocupan por él... Pero todo el mundo parece demasiado ocupado en sus propios asuntos como para contemplar siquiera la evidencia...

Durante los minutos que siguieron, ninguno de los dos hobbits dijo nada, sino que se limitaron a contemplar cómo el sol de mediodía hacía brillar las briznas del verde césped que cubría el terreno de La Comarca hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar, en el ir y venir de los vecinos de Hobbiton, sumidos en sus propios problemas de la cotidianidad... Era increíble lo mucho que podía cambiar el mundo para una persona ante una determinada pérdida y, sin embargo, el mundo seguía adelante, ignorando el hecho de que para cierta persona, en algún lugar del mundo, la vida nunca volverá a ser lo que era.

Bilbo tragó saliva y agachó la mirada, intentando dedicar sus pensamientos a otros asuntos, como la aventura en la que esperaba embarcarse pronto, para pasar el resto de sus días escribiendo su libro en compañía de los elfos, si la bondad y la hospitalidad del maestro medioelfo Elrond se lo permitían... Y sin embargo había algo dentro de él que le hacía sentir mal por estar pensando en aquellos planes en esos precisos instantes. El hobbit se pasó las manos por el rostro en un gesto de cansancio y contuvo un bostezo, provocando la risa de su jardinero.

- ¡Válgame el cielo, Bilbo Bolsón! - rió Hamfast Gamyi contemplando a su amigo. - Has dormido hasta prácticamente el mediodía, te has perdido incluso el segundo desayuno... ¿Y aún sigues con sueño? Definitivamente el ambiente de Casa Brandi y de la adorable compañía de los Sacovilla-Bolsón no te ha hecho ningún bien, mi querido amigo.

- Nada de eso – contestó Bilbo mientras se frotaba los párpados con el dorso de la mano. - Únicamente ha sido un viaje muy largo y agotador para todos, te aseguro que tú también te caerías de sueño si hubieras pasado parte de la madrugada intentando conciliar el sueño en un carromato que no para de moverse...

- Supongo que en eso tienes razón, mi viejo amigo – asintió el jardinero, incorporándose y sacudiéndose una vez más la tierra de sus pantalones. - Y, Bilbo, respecto al niño de Drogo y Prímula...

El hobbit alzó la mirada hacia su amigo con expresión interrogante.

- Si toda su familia no hace nada por demostrarle que no está solo en el mundo... - comenzó a decir Hamfast, aludiendo al huérfano Bolsón y Brandigamo. - Haz el favor de demostrárselo tú: son momentos muy delicados en la vida de cualquier persona y más si eres niño y acabas de perder a tus dos padres de un día para otro. Podría pasar el resto de su vida sumido en la tristeza y en la desesperanza, y es muy triste pensar que un niño de apenas doce años se siente así. No le abandones tú tampoco, Bilbo, aunque simplemente le escribas algunas cartas... Dale algo a lo que aferrarse.

Podría haberle dicho que se trataría de una pérdida de tiempo, que no serviría nada más que para dar falsas esperanzas a la criatura, ya que él no pensaba permanecer por mucho tiempo más en Bolsón Cerrado, ni siquiera planeaba quedarse en La Comarca. No, iba a marcharse de aquel lugar y sería mucho peor para Frodo comenzar a recibir cartas un día y dejar de recibirlas al siguiente. Pero no lo dijo, sabía que Hamfast se disgustaría mucho cuando se enterara de que pensaba abandonar Hobbiton para no volver nunca, por eso quería que lo supiera cuando ya fuera un hecho consumado y él se encontrara ya muchas millas lejos de los límites de La Comarca. A Bilbo Bolsón nunca se le habían dado bien las despedidas.

Así que el hobbit se limitó a hacer un ambiguo gesto con la cabeza que no le comprometía a nada y a observar cómo su jardinero se despedía de él una última vez con la mano, mientras bajaba andando tranquilamente la pequeña colina que separaba Bolsón Cerrado del resto de viviendas hobbit. Aún estaba cansado por el viaje y una parte de él anhelaba volver de inmediato a la cama, pero en vez de eso, Bilbo se quedó contemplando el verde y frondoso horizonte que la vista desde allí regalaba, sentado en la puerta de su casa. Podrían haber pasado minutos, e incluso horas, y el hobbit seguía ahí, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos y el mentón ligeramente apoyado en las mismas, mientras permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Recordaba todo lo que había sido su vida hasta aquel momento: el olor de los pasteles de arándanos que cocinaba su madre, la voz de su padre cantándole una de las viejas canciones de La Comarca, los rizos dorados de Prímula Brandigamo agitándose en el aire mientras la perseguía jugando al escondite cuando eran niños, la fiesta en la que celebró sus treinta y tres años, la alcoba en la que sostuvo durante horas la mano de su madre antes de que ésta se marchara, la última vez que vio sonreír a su anciano padre, cómo La Comarca perdió el color tras la muerte de sus padres, el alboroto que armaban en su cocina Gandalf y trece enanos, todas las aventuras que vivieron juntos, lo feliz que se sintió al volver a casa, lo feliz que parecía Prímula mientras le decía que se casaba con Drogo Bolsón, el color de los ojos del pequeño Frodo Bolsón y cómo éstos parecían haber perdido la capacidad para contemplar la belleza del mundo tras la muerte de sus padres... Como le había pasado a él siendo bastante más adulto.

Bilbo Bolsón dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro de cansancio y se revolvió levemente los rizos castaños con una mano, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el paisaje que tenía ante sí: iba a echar de menos La Comarca, iba a echar de menos aquel hermoso y preciado lugar al que siempre había tenido la suerte de llamar hogar, pero sabía que hay un momento en la vida en la que te das cuenta de que tienes que seguir adelante, y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer él. Iba a darse unos días de margen para poder despedirse silenciosamente de todo lo que amaba de La Comarca, de su Bolsón Cerrado... Entonces se iría de allí, era de las pocas cosas de las que estaba totalmente seguro, y deseaba que el pequeño Frodo Bolsón luchara con todas sus fuerzas por salir adelante y volver a ser el niño risueño y despreocupado que había sido una vez.

* * *

><p>Pasó un día, y después otro, y otro más después de aquel... A los ojos de sus amigos y vecinos, Bilbo Bolsón estaba de vuelta en todos los sentidos en los que un hobbit podía estar de vuelta en su hogar: no sólo se preocupaba de regar las plantas del jardín y de pasear por el mercado todos los días, sino que también sus pensamientos permanecían centrados en lo que lo rodeaba, y que no se aventuraban más allá de los límites de La Comarca. Bien, en esto último no acertaban del todo: sí que Bilbo Bolsón mantenía sus cinco sentidos en todo lo que le rodeaba, pero únicamente porque quería recordar con cada pequeño detalle todo cuanto pudiera de Hobbiton antes de marcharse a vivir con los elfos.<p>

Esa noche volvió a casa muy tarde, tras pasear largamente por todas las praderas que guardaban para él algún significado especial, bostezando con fuerza y tratando de mantener a los Sacovilla-Bolsón alejados de su mente. Se estaba frotando los párpados cuando empujó la puerta verde de Bolsón Cerrado y la cerró tras de sí, buscando a tientas en el perchero de la entrada su bata de estampados con la que solía dormir, cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal le quitaron todo el sueño de golpe. Bilbo pegó un salto del susto y se apresuró a volverse hacia la puerta redonda, no sin antes retroceder un par de pasos en actitud temerosa. ¿Quién demonios llamaba a la puerta a esas horas y con esa falta total de modales? Pensar en eso hizo que las orejas de Bilbo se movieran ligeramente, algo que sólo ocurrió cuando estaba muy molesto por algo o muy atento a lo que escuchaba.

Una serie de nuevos golpes hicieron que se sobresaltara de nuevo y que estudiara la posibilidad de atrancar la puerta con todo lo que tuviera a mano, para después dirigirse a la habitación más alejada de la entrada, en la que poder conciliar el sueño. Seguro que no se trataba nada más que de pequeños vándalos que habían extendido su horario de travesuras hasta esas horas de noche. Bilbo dejó escapar un resoplido y puso los ojos en blanco: ¿cómo no había caído antes en que era más que probable que se tratara de los pequeños niños de los vecinos?

Se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta, dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta a más de un niño que saliera corriendo colina abajo entre risas, acompañado de sus compañeros, cuando abrió la puerta y retrocedió boquiabierto al encontrarse con la alta y delgada figura del mago Gandalf el Gris.


	11. El peregrino gris

**Capítulo 11**

**El peregrino gris**

Bilbo Bolsón apenas había tenido tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera sorprenderse y tratar de comprender la razón por la que su estimado Gandalf se hallara allí, en la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado, a aquellas tardías horas sin haberle avisado con anterioridad de que pretendía visitarle; no obstante, el hobbit pronto abandonó esas conjeturas, dejando que su amigo pasara al interior de la vivienda, cerrando la puerta tras de sí: Gandalf el Gris nunca había sido de los que daban avisos de sus intenciones relativas a cualquier asunto, nunca lo había hecho y lo más probable es que no lo hiciera nunca.

En vez de hacerle toda la cadena de preguntas que estaban peleando en su mente por ser pronunciados, Bilbo se dedicó a corretear a través de los largos pasillos de Bolsón Cerrado, mientras no paraba de disculparse frenéticamente por su falta de hospitalidad, en dirección a las bodegas. Como siempre, Gandalf no le reprochaba nada, sino que se limitaba a pasear la mirada por la entrada principal y el salón intentando comprobar si algo había cambiado desde la última vez que se encontró en la casa de Bilbo Bolsón.

Por su parte, el hobbit había prendido una vela que había en un pequeño candil nada más entrar en la bodega y lo sostenía con cuidado, moviéndolo de aquí a allá, alejando la penumbra de la bodega principal de Bolsón Cerrado. Debéis saber ya que los hobbits sienten una gran pasión por la comida y para ellos una buena merienda es lo que define en gran medida a un buen anfitrión. Por todo ello, a pesar de tener la bodega repleta de comida prácticamente lista para servir, Bilbo no pudo sino lamentarse de que no habría bastante para lo que le hubiera gustado ofrecer al mago gris. Si tan sólo le hubiera avisado de que iba a visitarle...

- ¡Mermelada de frambuesa y tarta de manzana! - exclamó Bilbo hacia la entrada del agujero hobbit, intentando que Gandalf pudiera oírle para saber qué quería mientras hacía marabalismos con los platos que iba tomando y con el candil que aún tenía en una mano. - ¡Y seguro que queda algo de vainilla en algún sitio!

Los buñuelos de vainilla eran uno de los postres predilectos del viejo peregrino gris y Bilbo lamentaba ahora haberse comido los dos que le quedaban aquella tarde a modo de merienda, acompañado de un buen vaso de leche recién ordeñada de la granja de los Bolger. Aún así, el hobbit esperaba que el mago encontrara el resto de comida a su gusto. Así pues, Bilbo Bolsón apareció en la cocina de Bolsón Cerrado portando en la mano izquierda el pequeño candil e intentando sostener una pila de no menos de cinco platos con la mano derecha, la cual se mantenía en un precario equilibrio.

- ¡No pasa nada, lo tengo todo bajo control! - siguió diciendo Bilbo en voz alta, ya que Gandalf no se encontraba en la cocina. Fue colocando uno a uno todos los platos que había traído encima de la mesa, de modo que quedaran bien presentados. Una vez que se hubo quitado de encima aquella pequeña carga, observó el repertorio de comida rascándole levemente el mentón y frunciendo el ceño. Entonces se dio una leve palmada en la frente con la mano que le quedaba libre. - ¡Fresas, es temporada de fresas! ¿Cómo no he podido sacar las fresas?

Gandalf esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras escuchaba los lamentos de su amigo y sus nuevas pisadas que le indicaban que se hallaba de camino a las bodegas. Otra vez. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había hecho familiar de las peculiares costumbres de la gente pequeña, pero éstos nunca dejarían de asombrarle nunca, y mucho menos si éstos traían en su nombre el apellido Bolsón. Hacía ya unos cuantos años que se había presentado por primera vez en la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado buscando a un saqueador para la aventura que se disponía a vivir con Thorin y su compañía de enanos. Recordaba a la perfección cómo Bilbo, en aquel primer encuentro, prácticamente le había cerrado la puerta redonda y verde en las narices, repitiendo nerviosamente que no quería aventuras por allí y que sería más acertado buscar en el otro lado de la colina. Todo ello sin parar de repetir un "buenos días" que había terminado por perder su significado tras haber sido pronunciado más de diez veces en la misma conversación.

Mientras Bilbo seguía peleando con los platos de víveres que intentaba sacar de las bodegas y el candil que le ayudara a iluminar las mismas, Gandalf se dio un pequeño paseo por el comedor principal de Bolsón Cerrado. El desorden no había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí: pergaminos, tinteros, pequeñas notas aquí y allá demostraban que ciertamente la aventura del tesoro de Smaug había cambiado algo en el interior de Bilbo Bolsón, un hobbit al que le gustaba más que nada el orden, la rutina y mantener todo bajo control. De aquello hacían ya unos años pero, sin embargo, aquella aventura permanecía muy viva tanto en el hobbit Bilbo Bolsón como en el propio Gandalf el Gris.

Finalmente, Bilbo hizo aparición cargado de más platos de los que podía colocar de forma ordenada en la mesa, por lo que el hobbit tuvo que resignarse a dejar algunos – los que él creía que el mago tendría en menos estima – en alguna encimera cercana. Dejó el viejo candil, aún encendido, en el centro de la mesa, pero tan pronto como Gandalf puso la mano encima de la titilante llama, el resto de velas de la estancia prendieron a la misma vez, dando mayor luminosidad a la estancia. Bilbo miró a su alrededor desconcertado – incluso puede que algo asustado -, pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisa y se volvió hacia su viejo amigo:

- Realmente nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Gandalf... - dijo Bilbo tomando asiento frente a él en la mesa de la cocina de Bolsón Cerrado. - Ni tú, ni tus curiosas costumbres de aparecer como por arte de...

- Magia – musitó con una sonrisa el anciano, mientras alargaba la mano hacia un plato cercano con racimos de uva.

- Sí, precisamente eso – contestó Bilbo a su vez. - Como por arte de magia... ¡Oh, el té! ¿Quieres té?

Pero antes de que el anciano tuviera oportunidad de siquiera separar los labios, Bilbo ya se había incorporado precipitadamente de la mesa y se estaba rebuscando en los armaritos que había en la estancia, intentando recordar en voz alta las preferencias del mago en cuanto a la preparación del té.

- ¡Bilbo, cálmate! - habló Gandalf, llamando la atención de Bilbo y haciendo que éste sacara su rizada cabeza de un armarito lleno de tazas de té. - Estaré bien sin un té, creo que no me hace ningún bien consentirme ese capricho una vez pasada la hora de la cena...

Bilbo frunció el cejo, extrañado: no sabía qué motivo podía hacer que el té sentara mal al viejo Gandalf una vez pasada la hora de la cena, pero se dijo a sí mismo que era mejor no intentar comprender la totalidad de las extrañas costumbres de los magos. Gandalf contempló al hobbit volver a tomar asiento frente a él con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios: no había sido honesto del todo con su viejo amigo, no tenía ningún problema en tomar el té a cualquier hora del día, pero sabía que el sentido de la hospitalidad de Bilbo más el factor sorpresa de su visita harían prácticamente imposible que el hobbit Bolsón tomara asiento en los próximos treinta o cuarenta minutos.

Por su parte, el hobbit se limitaba a estudiar a Gandalf con la mirada, como si aún no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí sentado frente a él a esas horas de la noche: en algún que otro momento incluso estuvo tentado de alargar la mano y pellizcar levemente la mano del peregrino gris para convencerse de que no estaba soñando ni nada parecido, pero su buen sentido Bolsón le advirtió que no era una buena idea. No recordaba en qué momento había sido exactamente la última vez que había visto a Gandalf, pero debió de ser unos días después de que él regresara de nuevo a La Comarca: el peregrino gris le había visitado para ver cómo el hobbit retomaba su vida tras la increíble aventura que habían vivido buscando el tesoro del dragón Smaug.

- Vamos, viejo amigo... - rió Gandalf, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre el mago y el hobbit. - Compartamos uno de tus buñuelos de vainilla y ponme al día de todo cuanto sucede en La Comarca... Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos la ocasión de vernos y estoy muy interesado en todo cuanto tengas que decirme...

- Bueno... - contestó Bilbo, inclinando la cabeza a un lado y haciendo llegar una bandeja de pastelillos al mago. - Más bien te tendría que contar cómo van las cosas en el País de los Gamos, mi viejo amigo; hace tan sólo unos días que me hallo de regreso en Hobbiton... - dijo el hobbit antes de volver la vista hacia Gandalf. - Pero tú, Mithrandir, ¡oh, tú seguro que tienes tantas cosas que contarme! Dime, ¿has vuelto a ver al maestro Elrond, a Bardo o alguno de nuestros amigos los enanos? ¿Cómo se encuentran todos ellos?

Gandalf volvió a reír ante la impaciencia y las ansias de noticias de Bilbo Bolsón: nunca había conocido a un hobbit como él, con una mente tan inquieta y tan deseoso de noticias del mundo exterior... Bueno, aunque mentiría si dijera que, antes de la empresa que llevaron a cabo junto a los enanos, el señor Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado no era un hobbit como todos los demás la primera vez que le vio: acomodado, poco interesado en lo que ocurría más allá de los límites de La Comarca y menos interesado aún en vivir cualquier tipo de aventura. Aquel viaje le había cambiado y Bilbo Bolsón era muy distinto al hobbit que había sido anteriormente.

- Bien, bien, todos se encuentran muy bien, mi viejo amigo – dijo el mago, provocando una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro emocionado del hobbit. - De hecho, uno de ellos, Balin, está muy interesado en hacerte una visita aquí en Bolsón Cerrado... Yo le acompañaría, por supuesto, para recordar tiempos más viejos que yo mismo, si no te supone una molestia, claro está...

- ¿Molestia? No, en absoluto, las visitas nunca me molestan... - contestó Bilbo, entusiasmado ante la idea de volver a ver a Balin, aunque lo que había dicho no era del todo cierto: las visitas nunca le molestaban, eso era verdad, a no ser que fueran imprevistas o que se trataran de los Sacovilla-Bolsón. Estas dos excepciones siempre solían ir unidas.

- El Bilbo que conocí hace un tiempo sentado en un pequeño banco en su jardín no hubiera sido de la misma opinión... - mención el peregrino gris, recordando ese día en el que a Bilbo sólo le faltó cerrarle la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado en las narices.

Bilbo se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un pequeño pedazo de un pastel de semillas y se lo llevaba a la boca: hubiera contestado a Gandalf que una aparición de un viejo ermitaño todo vestido de gris en su puerta, prácticamente obligándole a partir hacia lugares desconocidos y peligrosos era más que suficiente para que cualquier hobbit de La Comarca olvidara sus buenos modales y buscara refugio en el calor de su hogar. No obstante no lo dijo, porque apreciaba realmente la amistad del viejo mago y se sentía afortunado de poder contar con su persona.

- ¿Has mencionado el País de los Gamos? - quiso saber Gandalf, haciendo referencia a algo que le había comentado el hobbit muy por encima al principio de su conversación. - Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de visitarlos y eso que tengo en muy buena estima la hierba que se produce allí...

- Hm – asintió el hobbit aún con la boca llena, mientras intentaba tragar deprisa para contestar al mago, llenando su camisa de pequeñas migajas cada vez que abría mínimamente la boca. - Pasé... - Bilbo carraspeó e hizo un esfuerzo por tragar la comida que aún le quedaba en la boca. - Ya, discúlpame Gandalf: pasé unas dos semanas en Casa Brandi, el hogar de mis parientes Brandigamo...

Gandalf estudió a Bilbo con la mirada, lo que hizo sentirse a éste algo incómodo: no sabía con certeza si el peregrino podía leer los pensamientos, pero había veces que con sólo mirarle a los ojos podía adivinar si había algo que le preocupaba o algo que le estaba ocultando. Una virtud que de seguro le había sido de mucha utilidad en sus largos años de vida. El mago dejó la copa de agua que estaba bebiendo a un lado:

- Creía que no tenías mucha relación con tus parientes de Los Gamos... - dijo Gandalf, prestando toda su atención al hobbit. - Excepto con una de tus primas...

- Sí, Prímula... - habló Bilbo antes de que Gandalf pudiera siquiera pronunciar su nombre, mientras estiraba la mano, mirándose los dedos, intentando no mencionar lo que no podía ocultarle al mago. - Prímula Brandigamo, casada con un primo segundo mío, Drogo Bolsón... Buenas personas...

El mago asintió a las palabras de su amigo, aún sin conocer personalmente ni a Drogo ni a Prímula, pero les conocía... Al menos por lo que Bilbo les había hablado de uno y otro: aquel matrimonio parecían componer los únicos parientes con los que Bilbo mantenía una relación mínimamente cordial. En el caso de la hobbit Brandigamo, Gandalf sabía más sobre ella por lo que había leído en las palabras no dichas de Bilbo, que por las que hubiera podido confesar en un momento de nostalgia y anhelo lejos del hogar. Estaba seguro que no errara al aventurar que quizás él comprendía los sentimientos de Bilbo hacia Prímula mejor de lo que lo hacía el mismo Bolsón. Pero la sombra de tristeza en la mirada del hobbit le hizo ver que Bilbo no tenía buenas noticias al respecto.

- Yo... - comenzó a murmurar Bilbo, agachando la mirada, fingiendo prestar atención a la servilleta de tela que había colocado sobre su regazo. - Verás, Gandalf, Drogo y Prímula tuvieron un accidente en el río... - el hobbit alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia el mago. - Acudí a Los Gamos para decirles adiós...

Gandalf cerró pesadamente los ojos, asimilando el pesar que su amigo sentía por la pérdida de dos de sus mejores amigos: una pérdida que aún era lo bastante reciente como para impedirle poder hablar de ella sin emocionarse. Bilbo no dijo nada, sino que volvió a agachar la mirada, parpadeando un par de veces para aliviar la irritación de sus ojos e intentando hacer desaparecer la presión sobre su pecho. Drogo y Prímula no habían sido únicamente los únicos miembros de su familia que no le habían dado la espalda tras su regreso a Hobbiton, sino que habían sido también los únicos para los que Bilbo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, viajara a lugares extraños o permaneciendo en su hogar. Siempre el mismo Bilbo Bolsón, en cualquier circunstancia.

- Lamento oírte decir eso, querido amigo – habló Gandalf, abriendo de nuevo los ojos y mirando compasivamente al hobbit, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. - Son noticias terribles que uno nunca quisiera tener que recibir nunca, y menos aún en el caso de tus estimados parientes, Bilbo...

El hobbit no contestó a las palabras de condolencias de Gandalf, sino que se quedó perdido en sus propios pensamientos un momento más, recordando todo lo que había vivido en Casa Brandi, con sus parientes, con los Sacovilla-Bolsón y con el joven huérfano que Drogo y Prímula habían dejado atrás. Gandalf percibió el ánimo de Bilbo y se incorporó de la mesa, haciendo que el hobbit volviera a la realidad.

- ¿Ya te marchas? - se sorprendió Bilbo, incorporándose de inmediato. - ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

- Oh, querido Bilbo, en absoluto te haría una visita tan corta... Otra vez – añadió el anciano al ver la expresión de Bilbo, que mezclaba reproche e incredulidad, al recordar una de las últimas visitas de Gandalf que no superó la media hora de duración. - He decidido aprovechar este viaje a La Comarca y abusar de tu hospitalidad un poco más, si no es molestia para tí, señor Bolsón...

- ¡En absoluto! - exclamó el hobbit con una luminosa sonrisa, a la vez que se apresuraba a salir de la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del agujero hobbit para guardar la capa que había traído consigo en un armario, donde estaría mejor cuidada. - Sabes que adoro las visitas, aunque sean del todo inesperadas, como las tuyas, querido Gandalf... - Bilbo volvió a aparecer tras hacer su cometido y se quedó en medio de la sala principal, que conectaba con la cocina desde le observaba el viejo mago, como paralizado por una cuestión en la que no había reparado. - ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

- Estaré bien, Bilbo... - rió Gandalf saliendo de la cocina, agachando con cuidado la cabeza para no golpearse con los bajos techos de la morada hobbit. - Con todas las aventuras que hemos vivido juntos, mi querido hobbit, deberías saber a estas alturas que un mago nunca revela todos sus secretos...

El mago continuó su camino por Bolsón Cerrado, dejando a Bilbo atrás, quien puso los ojos en blanco y se apresuró a seguir al anciano.

- Deja de hacerte el misterioso, Gandalf – continuó diciendo el hobbit mientras seguía los pasos del mago por los largos pasillos de Bolsón Cerrado. Gandalf se había detenido frente a una puerta, pero Bilbo estaba demasiado enfrascado en lo que tenía que decirle al mago que ni siquiera percibió ese detalle. - Puede que esas frases llenas de enigmas con las que te entusiasma hablar funcionen con los pequeñuelos de La Comarca y algún que otro hombre de poco seso, pero debes recordar que soy un Bolsón, de Bolsón Cerrado, y nosotros nunca...

Bilbo tuvo que detener sus palabras cuando el mago abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones que el hobbit destinaba a sus invitados que pernoctaban en Bolsón Cerrado – pues las casas de la gente pequeña tienden a tener muchos más dormitorios de los que necesitaban, pero no tardaban demasiado en encontrarles un uso apropiado – y ver que había cambiado. Bastante.

Originalmente, aquella habitación era como el resto de las que había a lo largo y ancho de Bolsón Cerrado: una pequeña cama de madera con dosel tamaño hobbit, cómoda y lo suficientemente amplia para que un hobbit con el sueño inquieto pudiera dar vueltas durante toda la noche; una alfombra de lana de oveja sobre el suelo, más un armario de madera y una pequeña cómoda donde los hobbits guardaban sus trajes.

La habitación que Bilbo tenía ante sí no era la de un hobbit, sino la de una persona con la estatura de un humano. Los muebles seguían siendo los mismos, incluso la colcha de la cama que la madre de Bilbo había tejido seguía siendo la misma, únicamente adaptados a las necesidades de una persona de más altura. Incluso la propia habitación en sí parecía haber cambiado en proporciones. Al ver la cara de desolación del hobbit, Gandalf esbozó una media sonrisa:

- No te preocupes, Bilbo Bolsón... - dijo a la vez que entraba en la alcoba y tomaba asiento sobre el lecho. - Te prometo que esta habitación volverá a ser tal y como tú la conoces cuando yo me vaya, lamento que el cambio que ves ahora en ella te perturbe...

Perturbar no era la palabra que Bilbo habría utilizado. Se había quedado totalmente sorprendido y ligeramente devastado al ver el cambio de la estancia, pero saber que volvería a ser como antes cuando él ya no la necesitara llenó al hobbit de alivio.

- Eso espero, viejo amigo – sonrió Bilbo, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta y señalando ligeramente hacia el interior de la habitación. - Es una de las mejores alcobas de Bolsón Cerrado y por nada del mundo quisiera verla de otro modo que no fuera tamaño hobbit

- Lo es – rió el mago, mirando a su alrededor: había una ventana redonda con cortinas que daba al exterior, a través de la que se podía ver el cielo azul oscuro de la noche y unas briznas del césped que rodeaba Bolsón Cerrado moviéndose al suave compás de la brisa nocturna. - Éste solía ser tu dormitorio si mal no recuerdo, Bilbo... Recuerdo que cuando te desmayaste al leer el contrato de Thorin los enanos tuvieron que traerte aquí para que volvieras en tí...

Bilbo rió al recordar aquella anécdota que, en el momento en el que sucedió, no le había hecho nada de gracia, pero habían cambiado muchas cosas desde aquella primera visita de los enanos a Bolsón Cerrado.

- He decidido trasladar mi dormitorio a la alcoba que está contigua a la sala de escribir de mi padre... - se encogió de hombros levemente – Supongo que es cosa de hacerse mayor que vuelva la nostalgia de los días pasados...

Esta vez sí que Gandalf no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada.

- Mi querido Bilbo, mírate... Han pasado algunos años desde el viaje a la Montaña Solitaria pero sigues siendo un hobbit joven, ni siquiera el tono de tus claros rizos castaños ha variado en lo más mínimo... La vejez ya llegará, querido amigo, pero no la invoques antes de que te alcance...

El hobbit esbozó una media sonrisa y suspiró, pasándose los dedos por los párpados y estirándose un poco.

- Lamento tener que posponer esta conversación, Gandalf, pero la verdad es que me muero por irme a dormir... Ha sido un día largo y tu visita me ha pillado totalmente por sorpresa, aunque me alegro mucho de tenerte aquí...

- Lo entiendo, amigo, y no te entretengo más – habló el mago. - Ve a descansar, yo estaré bien aquí, podemos retomar nuestra conversación cuando amanezca un nuevo día...

Bilbo sonrió y se despidió una última vez de Gandalf. El mago cerró la puerta de la habitación, escuchando cómo los pasos del hobbit se alejaban cada vez más.

- Hablaremos, amigo mío... - murmuró Gandalf casi para sí mismo. - Incluso de aquellas preocupaciones que aún no quieres contarme...

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol bañaron de nuevo Hobbiton mucho antes de lo que a Bilbo le hubiera gustado, pero todo el cansancio y el sueño habitual que solía sentir nada más despertar por la mañana se marchó de golpe al recordar que Gandalf se encontraba allí. Animado por la idea de compartir un buen desayuno y una larga conversación con su viejo amigo, Bilbo prácticamente salió de la cama de un salto para apresurarse a cambiar la ropa de dormir por la de día y ponerse manos a la obra con el desayuno.<p>

Todos estos eran pequeños placeres de la vida hobbit con los que Bilbo Bolsón se hallaba muy cómodo, pero eran también esos pequeños detalles los que tendría que abandonar cuando siguiera adelante con su plan inicial de realizar una última aventura hacia la casa de Elrond, en Rivendel. Una vez allí no pensaba volver a La Comarca nunca más, de hecho, ya prácticamente la mitad de su mente se encontraba en aquella encantada región donde la belleza de la naturaleza era tal que rozaba lo sobrenatural. Por no hablar de sus misteriosos habitantes, los elfos, siempre susurrando canciones y poemas en su lengua nativa a través de las ramas de los bosques... Casi podía oír el agua fresca y cristalina fluir por debajo de aquel puente que atravesó la primera vez que visitó esa ciudad...

El hobbit tuvo que abandonar sus sueños diurnos de golpe cuando un leve olor a quemado comenzó a llegar a su nariz. Bilbo se apresuró a acudir al fuego a retirar la barra de pan que había dispuesto allí: por suerte, el daño no había sido muy grave y, tras raspar un poco la parte más tostada con un cuchillo, se podría comer perfectamente. Y eso que el señor Bolsón era muy estricto en cuanto a comida se refería y muy especialmente si sus platos iban a ser degustados por invitados a los que tenía en tal estima como a Gandalf el Gris.

Se encontraba colocando los diferentes platos sobre la mesa cuando oyó el golpeteo de unos nudillos sobre la madera de la puerta principal de Bolsón Cerrado. Bilbo dio un leve respingo y asomó con cuidado el rostro por el umbral de la cocina: no esperaba visitas y aquel día era el día de descanso de Hamfast, no esperaba a nadie aquella mañana... La imagen de los Sacovilla-Bolsón acudió a su mente prácticamente al instante, haciendo que el hobbit se ocultara aún más en el refugio de su hogar. No tenía ni idea de para qué podrían querer verle los Sacovilla-Bolsón, pero también era cierto que nunca la tenía y estos parientes parecían visitar a Bilbo únicamente para recordarle que, algún día, ellos heredarían Bolsón Cerrado.

Volvieron a oírse golpes en la puerta, esta vez algo más insistentes.

- ¡Señor Bolsón! - oyó Bilbo llamar a una voz en el exterior. - ¿Está en casa? Soy Boffin Tallabuena, ¡tiene una carta!

Bilbo se relajó de inmediato, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio: no conocía a hobbit que gustara más de la conversación y de la rutina diaria que el primogénito de los Tallabuena. Era un hobbit que apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad, pero que hacía bastante tiempo que echaba una mano a su padre con el reparto del correo en La Comarca. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, limpiándose las manos rápidamente en los pantalones y la abrió, topándose con el pelirrojo hobbit al que nunca parecía soltarle ánimo para una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días, señor Bolsón! - saludó nuevamente el hobbit, quien llevaba una gran bolsa llena de sobres blancos y direcciones escritas colgando del hombro y cruzándole el pecho. Bilbo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestarle con algo más que una sonrisa pues, nada más terminar su saludo, Boffin le tendió el sobre que le correspondía, aún sin perder la sonrisa del rostro. - No tiene más, señor, le deseo que pase un día excelente

El hobbit acertó a asentir con la cabeza y devolverle la sonrisa al jovial muchacho, quien se tocó levemente la gorra que llevaba sobre sus rizos pelirrojos antes de dar media vuelta y salir del jardín de Bolsón Cerrado, con destino al próximo agujero hobbit que tuviera correspondencia aquel día. Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, Bilbo admiraba el carácter siempre alegre del joven Boffin Tallabuena: por lo general, los Tallabuena no era una familia que fuera famosa por su riqueza o por cotilleos locales, pero eran sin duda una familia con la que siempre gustaba cruzarse a un miembro de la misma. Poseían una rara cualidad de levantarte el ánimo sin siquiera proponérselo.

Algo parecido al efecto que Prímula Brandigamo solía tener sobre él.

Bilbo sacudió la cabeza, en un mero intento de apartar la imagen de la hobbit de su mente, y se centró en la carta que ahora tenía en sus manos, cuyo nombre y dirección estaba escrita con cuidada caligrafía en la parte central del sobre. El hobbit se apartó un par de rizos castaños que habían caído sobre sus ojos, dificultándole la visión, y giró el sobre para poder leer el nombre del remitente de la misiva. Lo que leyó no hizo que Prímula desapareciera de su mente, sino que volviera aún con más fuerza.

El remitente de la carta firmaba como Frodo Bolsón y Brandigamo.

El hobbit apenas pudo sentir cómo se le secaba la garganta al instante y tampoco cómo sus ojos comenzaban a producir una leve irritación. Murmuró una palabra de agradecimiento al joven Boffin Tallabuena, a pesar de que hacía ya unos instantes que el muchacho se había marchado, y volvió a entrar apresuradamente en Bolsón Cerrado, cerrando la puerta principal tras de sí. Gandalf ya se había levantado y estaba examinando con detenimiento uno de los viejos mapas que Bilbo había esparcido sobre la mesa del comedor principal, pero Bilbo no pareció siquiera percatarse de su presencia, ya que atravesó el pasillo a paso ligero hasta llegar a la habitación que tenía dedicada a su estudio, donde examinaba mapas y trazaba rutas que seguir en su futuro viaje.

No esperaba una carta de Frodo y, mientras buscaba por el escritorio su fino abrecartas, por la mente de Bilbo comenzaron a pasar todo tipo de malos presentamientos: quizás se hubiera puesto enfermo, o se hubiera caído jugando con sus primos... Peor aún, puede que algo malo le hubiera sucedido a su abuela o que sus tías ya no querían seguir haciéndose cargo de él. Al ver que el dichoso abrecartas no aparecía, Bilbo tomó asiento y abrió la carta lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, dentro de la prisa que tenía por leer aquella carta. Extrajo los finos papeles que había en su interior, tres exactamente, escritos por ambas caras, y Bilbo tomó aire ante de empezar a leerlos con suma atención.

* * *

><p>Gandalf permanecía sentado junto a la chimenea de Bolsón Cerrado, que él mismo se había encargado de encender, dado que el anfitrión de la morada llevaba recluido en su estudio cerca de una hora. Podría haber llamado a su puerta, pero Gandalf, en esa sabiduría infinita que sólo dan los largos años de vida – y en el caso del mago, eran más que muchos -, sabía que era mejor dejarle solo por aquel momento y dejar que su amigo acudiera a él si sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Éste no se hizo esperar mucho, ya que se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse tras de sí: a Gandalf sólo le bastaba echar una leve mirada por encima de su hombro para ver al hobbit Bilbo Bolsón.<p>

- ¿Y bien, viejo amigo? - habló el mago con voz cálida y amable. - ¿Marcha todo bien?

A Bilbo le costó un par de segundos volver a poner los pies en la tierra y asintió torpemente a las preguntas del mago.

- Todo bien... - contestó Bilbo, tomando una silla y colocándola junto al fuego, enfrente de la de Gandalf. - Al menos, todo lo bien que pueden ir dadas las circunstancias...

Una vez más, Gandalf no le exigió ningún tipo de explicaciones a sus vagas respuestas, pero, con la mirada perdida en el fuego que hacía crepitar la leña en la chimenea, Bilbo empezó a hablar, poco a poco, a contar todo lo que había sucedido desde aquel día de primavera en el que nada parecía que pudiera ir mal hasta esa última mirada de ese muchacho del que parecían huir todos sus familiares. Incluso él mismo. Habló durante mucho tiempo, desahogándose de todo lo que había pensado, sentido o vivido las últimas semanas. Cuando hubo terminado, se produjo una pausa.

- ¿Alguna vez te he mencionado, Bilbo Bolsón, cuál creo que es tu mejor virtud? - habló el viejo mago, haciendo que el hobbit volviera el rostro hacia él.

El hobbit esbozó una media sonrisa: no tenía ni idea de lo que podía pasar por la cabeza del mago, pero le confortaba saber que tenía ante él al anciano que había visto en él, años atrás, algo más que un hobbit acomodado en su vida rutinaria y atemorizado de lo que pudiera existiera más allá de los límites de La Comarca. En aquella ocasión, el mago había visto su corazón y en esos instantes parecía estar haciendo lo mismo.

- ...¿Que no hay quien iguale mis buñuelos de vainilla? - bromeó Bilbo con una triste sonrisa.

Gandalf rió y asintió con la cabeza, como dando la razón al buen hobbit, pero pasados unos instantes volvió a hablarle, de modo amable pero firme al mismo tiempo.

- Tu compasión, querido amigo, tu corazón. - dijo el mago, bajo la atenta mirada del hobbit, quien negó con la cabeza en señal de modestia. - Sí, Bilbo, siempre he creído, y créeme que no me equivoco, que tu caridad ha determinado el destino de muchos... ¿Recuerdas a la criatura Gollum? Muchos en tu lugar hubieran acabado con su vida sin apenas pensarlo dos veces: es un ser ruin y miserable, pero terriblemente desdichado... Tú le mostraste piedad y es por eso que aún vive... No subestimes lo que eres, Bilbo Bolsón, no subestimes nunca a tu corazón...

- ¿Qué intentas decirme con todo esto? - quiso saber el hobbit, algo confundido por las palabras del anciano.

- Lo que le ha ocurrido al muchacho es horrible, terrible... - siguió hablando Gandalf, mientras sostenía su pipa de fumar. - Como también lo es el abandono que está viviendo ahora, pero no es tu responsabilidad, querido amigo, no es algo que te concierna...

El hobbit se irguió ante las palabras del mago: ¿cómo podía decir algo así? Claro que Bilbo no era uno de los familiares más directos de Frodo, que no tenía ni voz ni voto en el presente ni tampoco en el futuro del huérfano de Drogo y Prímula, pero... ¿Eso era todo? Si alguien no estaba haciendo lo que era su deber, si alguien estaba abandonando a aquel chiquillo sin esperanzas... ¿Sólo debían aceptarlo sin más, debían cerrar los ojos y hacer como si no ocurriera nada? Bilbo no pudo evitar pensar que el mundo sería un lugar muy cruel si todos sus habitantes pensaran así.

- ¿No lo es? - preguntó Bilbo retóricamente, como reproche a las palabras del mago.

- A menos que tú sientas que así lo es... - respondió el mago. - Pero recuerda lo que he dicho de tu compasión, querido Bilbo: ésa es una virtud inherente en tí y que te convierte en el hobbit que tú eres y del que me alegro de poder llamar amigo desde hace muchos años, pero no confundas la compasión con el verdadero afecto. Ambos sentimientos suelen ir parejos pero en ocasiones es necesario saber discernirlos bien: bastante lástima debe de haber inspirado ya el niño en su entorno y lo que necesita para poder empezar a vivir de nuevo no es la compasión de la gente, sino una familia y un lugar al que pueda llamar su hogar...

El hobbit no respondió a las palabras del mago, sino que le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes más antes de girar el rostro hacia la lumbre del hogar, visiblemente desanimado. No sentía que desentenderse del asunto fuera el mejor modo de actuar – eso ya lo estaban haciendo muy bien el resto de la familia -, pero también sabía que no era una decisión que se debiera tomar a la ligera. Las palabras de Gandalf habían sido muy acertadas: lo que Frodo Bolsón necesitaba era una familia, el único problema es que su familia parecía demasiado ocupada en otros menesteres como para atender al niño como era debido.

En esos terrenos, Bilbo se sentía realmente torpe e inexperto: nunca se había casado ni había sentido necesidad de hacerlo tras volver de la Montaña Solitaria y el trato que tenía con los niños podía reducirse muy bien a su papel de cuentacuentos en sus fiestas de cumpleaños y las lecciones que daba al pequeño Sam Gamyi. Además, él llevaba muchos meses planeando su último viaje hacia las tierras de los elfos, lo único que había logrado motivar su corazón en medio de la vida cómoda pero rutinaria de un hobbit... Pero mentiría si dijera que, desde que regresó de Casa Brandi, había dedicado más tiempo a reflexionar sobre su viaje que sobre la situación precaria de Frodo Bolsón.

- Nadie dijo que fuera una decisión de fácil resolución, amigo mío... - murmuró Gandalf. - Es más, en tu caso, si todo fuera como debiera ser, no debía ni existir tal dilema... Pero te mueve el corazón y es él quien debe tener la última palabra. Pero no dejes que sea una decisión tomada de la noche a la mañana, evalúa todo lo que te ronda por la cabeza... Me temo que no voy a poder ayudarte más en este asunto, Bilbo Bolsón, después de todo, no es tan sencillo como traer a trece enanos para convencerte de que te embarques en una peligrosa aventura de la que es muy probable que no regreses jamás...

Bilbo esbozó una sonrisa y volvió el rostro hacia el mago, quien tenía en la mirada ese brillo de picardía que solía tener cada vez que gastaba una broma de las suyas. Agradecía haber podido hablar con Gandalf de aquello: le había preocupado durante mucho tiempo y el no poder hablarlo con nadie – salvo muy por encima con Hamfast Gamyi – le había hecho más mal que bien.


	12. Un hogar

**Capítulo 12**

**Un hogar**

Gandalf permaneció en Bolsón Cerrado únicamente el día siguiente a la última conversación que mantuvieron sobre la cuestión del futuro de Frodo Bolsón. El peregrino gris afirmaba que tenía asuntos importantes que lo requerían en otro lugar y Bilbo no le insistió para que se quedara: conocía lo bastante bien al mago como para saber que si le hubiera sido posible permanecer más días en Hobbiton, lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, pero el viejo Gandalf siempre parecía estar en contacto permanente con asuntos lejanos de los que el pequeño hobbit conocía más bien poco.

Bilbo salió a despedirle a la puerta principal de Bolsón Cerrado, ignorando las miradas curiosas que los hobbits vecinos dirigían al mago, sosteniendo en sus manos tanto el sombrero puntiagudo como la vara del anciano, quien le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y un pequeño guiño. Una vez que se hubo puesto su característico sombrero gris, Gandalf se apoyó en la vara y dirigió una última mirada de afecto al hobbit Bolsón.

- Hasta más ver, mi querido Bilbo – habló el mago con cariño. - Recuerda que todas las respuestas a tus dilemas están ya dentro de tí: lo único que tienes que hacer es descubrirlas... Todo lo demás irá bien...

El hobbit sonrió y asintió a las palabras del mago, antes de darle un último abrazo a modo de despedida. Gandalf no se había inclinado, así que la máxima altura que Bilbo pudo alcanzar fue la de la cintura del mago, quien le devolvió el gesto dándole unas leves palmadas en la espalda. Al hobbit hacía mucho ya que no le importaba lo que sus vecinos pensaran que era extraño por tener esa clase de amistades entre gente de más allá de las fronteras de La Comarca, sino que agradecía poder contar con amigos como Gandalf, Elrond o Balin en su vida y sentía que su vida no hubiera sido la misma si el viejo peregrino gris no hubiera pensado en él como el catorceavo miembro de la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble.

- Adiós, Gandalf – dijo Bilbo, separándose del anciano, quien le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a bajar los escalones del jardín de Bolsón Cerrado, aún bajo la mirada de los hobbits vecinos.

Bilbo sonrió una vez más y volvió a entrar en su confortable hogar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí: le parecía en aquellos momentos que las aguas volvían poco a poco a su cauce. La visita del mago le había tranquilizado mucho, agradecía poder haber tratado con él todo lo que le quitaba el sueño durante los últimos tiempos. No se trataba de que ahora tuviera todo claro en su cabeza, no significaba que ya hubiera tomado una decisión respecto a un asunto que ni siquiera sabía aún si le concernía, pero sí se encontraba mucho más tranquilo respecto al modo de afrontarlo: Gandalf le había dado esperanza, le había hecho sentir que – tomara la decisión que tomara – siempre sería la correcta, porque ya estaba dentro de él, en algún lugar de su corazón, y el corazón era el consejero más sabio con el que Bilbo contaba. A su vez, el viejo mago siempre había señalado la caridad de Bilbo como su mayor virtud: sólo tenía que estar atento y escucharlo para saber con certeza cuál camino debía tomar.

El hobbit dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se dirigió hacia la cocina, dispuesto a prepararse un desayuno que Gandalf había insistido en no tener tiempo como para poder compartirlo con él. Así, Bilbo entró en la cocina y comenzó a abrir los pequeños armaritos de madera de la despensa, sacando platos y preparando las tazas para el té. Mientras llevaba a cabo esta rutinaria actividad, el hobbit no pudo evitar sentir – casi por primera vez en su vida – el vacío a su alrededor. Vivía solo en Bolsón Cerrado desde la muerte de sus padres y a Bilbo nunca le había importado ese estilo de vida independiente, pero en aquellos instantes el hobbit percibió el silencio de la soledad y esa vez no le pareció algo agradable... Lo más probable es que se debiera a que se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Gandalf estos últimos días y ahora le estaba costando un poco volver a la vida normal.

¿Era así como debía sentirse Frodo Bolsón? Al llegar esta pregunta a su mente, Bilbo dejó a un lado el plato que en esos momentos tenía entre las manos y se cubrió el rostro con las mismas, dejando escapar el aire. Lo que Bilbo sentía en esos momentos no debía ser ni la décima parte de lo que el pequeño hobbit estaba pasando: se había quedado huérfano de la noche a la mañana y ahora se veía perdido en medio de un mundo que parecía demasiado grande sin la adorada compañía de sus padres. Era tan pequeño... Y, sin embargo, era tan fuerte... El hobbit sabía muy bien que Frodo Bolsón estaba encajando aquella situación de manera más valiente que lo harían otros niños de su edad, luchaba por encontrar fuerzas internas para salir adelante...

Pero no por eso el muchacho tenía pasar esa situación por ello totalmente solo, no por eso tenía que sentirse como si no le importara a nadie durante el resto de su vida... El simple hecho de pensar en ello ponía a Bilbo de mal humor: Dudo y Dora, ¿qué habría dicho vuestro hermano Drogo de todo esto? Lo mismo aplicaba a las hermanas de Prímula, quienes con sus propios hijos de los que ocuparse parecían no dedicar ni un solo minuto de atención al joven Bolsón. La única que parecía preocuparse y cuidar del muchacho era su abuela materna, Mirabella Tuk, pero era una hobbit muy mayor a la que cada vez le costaba más comprender que había perdido las fuerzas que antaño la acompañaran.

Pero... Así eran las cosas cuando abandonó Casa Brandi, varias semanas atrás: las cosas no permanecen del mismo modo por siempre. Sí, la vida del joven Frodo se había visto alterado pero, del mismo modo, podía cambiar otra vez, para mejor. Era posible que ahora su familia se hubiera volcado más con el pequeño hobbit... Aunque no recordaba que Frodo Bolsón mencionara nada de todo aquello en su carta: en ella, el pequeño hobbit recordaba a Bilbo las historias que le había contado durante su estancia en Casa Brandi, la canción que pensaba escribir sobre aquel hombre que vivía en la Luna y también sobre cómo agradecía lo atento que se había mostrado con él.

Esos recuerdos habían esbozado una sonrisa en el rostro de Bilbo mientras leía la carta, así como un nudo en su garganta y una pequeña irritación en sus ojos pardos que trató de aliviar parpadeando varias veces. Ese niño era verdaderamente especial y, si su familia no había cambiado el trato hacia él, los Brandigamo eran aún más extraños de lo que hubiera pensado una vez.

Pero al mismo tiempo, el corazón de Bilbo se sentía atraído por toda esa magia y esa belleza que había experimentado en compañía de Gandalf y los enanos cuando abandonó La Comarca por primera vez. Había tantos parajes maravillosos que él aún no conocía, con cuya belleza ni siquiera podía soñar hasta contemplarla por sí mismo... En cada uno de esos lugares, el césped tenía un verdor distinto y las flores una tonalidad de aromas que nunca había conocido en La Comarca. En aquellos remansos de paz podía sentirse parte del mundo, se sentía en conexión con la Tierra Media y se sentia como si fueran esos lugares llenos de maravilla, envueltos en ecos de etéreos cantos élficos , donde Bilbo siempre había estado destinado a estar: no en La Comarca, no en Hobbiton, no en su querido Bolsón Cerrado... No, su corazón – incluso desde niño como le señaló una vez el propio Gandalf – siempre había anhelado el sentimiento de aventura, de descubrir nuevos pueblos y paisajes, de poder vivir en conexión con las maravillas que ese vasto mundo le ofrecía.

Sólo el cielo sabía cuánto anhelaba el hobbit volver a experimentar toda esa belleza sobrecogedora e inesperada de los pueblos de la Tierra Media, conocer a todo tipo de personajes y pasear por tierras lejanas que aún no conocía...

Conforme iba pensando en toda esta cuestión, Bilbo se dio cuenta de una cosa: ninguna de las respuestas a su particular dilema estaban en Bolsón Cerrado, ni siquiera en Hobbiton.

Una vez Gandalf le había dicho que el mundo no estaba en sus libros y mapas, sino que se hallaba ahí fuera, tendido bajo la luz del sol, la luna y las estrellas. Del mismo modo ahora Bilbo sentía que en Bolsón Cerrado no estaba la solución a su problema: lo único que ahora encontraba en Bolsón Cerrado era un montón de tiempo que pasar a solas, divagando con los pros y los contras de cada situación, de cada decisión, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado y confundido. ¿Era o no el destino del joven Frodo Bolsón cosa suya? ¿Debía abandonarlo todo una vez más – incluyendo al niño esta vez – y seguir adelante con el plan que siempre había tenido en mente?

Gandalf tenía mucha razón: no iba a encontrar solución a estos dilemas en Bolsón Cerrado, sino en el mundo que había más allá de su puerta.

Fue en aquel preciso instante cuando Bilbo tomó una decisión: abandonó con paso rápido la cocina, dejando todos los platos fuera de sus respectivos armarios, y se dirigió a su habitación, donde comenzó a sacar su ropa del armario. El hobbit actuaba con celeridad pasmosa, pero también con un increíble cuidado, ya que guardaba sus ropas en su viejo macuto de viaje pero no sin atender doblarlos cuidadosamente de manera prácticamente automática. Pasó el resto del día recopilando viejos mapas, asegurándose de que aquella vez no se dejaba olvidado su pañuelo, preparando provisiones de comida suficiente para dos semanas de viaje – era lo que estimaba que tardaría en llegar a Rivendel – y, lo más importante de todo – trazando una ruta de viaje muy determinada.

Se marchaba a casa del Maestro Elrond, sí, pero sin antes echar un vistazo por Casa Brandi.

* * *

><p>Cerca del hogar de los Brandigamo hacía un estanque. No el famoso río Brandivino que tanto solían recorrer en barca los hobbits del País de Los Gamos – quienes eran considerados extraños por los hobbits de Hobbiton debido a esta actividad -, sino un pequeño estanque lo suficientemente ancho como para que varios animales pudieran beber de él y lo suficicientemente profundo como para que los niños hobbit pudieran refrescarse en sus aguas en los días de verano.<p>

Una pequeña piedra rompió la quieta superficie del agua cristalina, que se quebró entre pequeños chapoteos mientras la piedra se hundía rápidamente en el agua. Desde una de las ramas más altas de un árbol cercano, Frodo Bolsón observó cómo las ondas que se habían formado recorrían el pequeño estanque hasta ir a morir a las orillas del mismo. El muchacho suspiró y se recostó contra la rama sobre la que estaba sentado, poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza a modo de almohada y observando el cielo azul a través de las hojas verdes de aquel árbol.

Los días habían transcurrido uno tras otro desde la muerte de sus padres sin que ningún día hiciera especial diferencia entre los demás: todos eran igual de aburridos, igual de fríos e igual de vacíos. Desde aquel fatal momento, Frodo Bolsón se había sentido enormemente pequeño en comparación con el mundo que lo rodeaba, como si de repente se encontrara expuesto a todos los peligros posibles, como si la mitad de lo que él era se hubiera marchado con sus padres al otro mundo. Aún no entendía cómo era posible que estuvieran separados, ya en mundos distintos cuando las familias se suponen que deben estar unidas, especialmente los Bolsón. Sus padres no deberían estar durmiendo el uno junto al otro bajo tierra, deberían estar junto a él... O él debería estar junto a ellos, después de todo, había sido mera cuestión de fortuna que él no se encontrara con sus padres en aquella barca en el momento de la tragedia.

Sentía que, mientras todos los familiares de sus padres que habían acudido a la despedida, había estado más arropado, más protegido, incluso más querido. Ahora que las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce, sus tíos y sus tías seguían con sus vidas, mientras que el mundo del pequeño Frodo se había detenido y todo lo que quedaba de un niño cuya risa solían escucharse a tres casas de distancia eran llantos en la oscuridad a los que nadie prestaba atención. En cierto modo, Frodo entendía cuál era su nuevo lugar: no esperaba que sus tíos o tías lo quisieran como un hijo, eso era algo que nunca pasaría, pero tampoco quería sentir esa amarga sensación que le hacía sentirse como un mero añadido inesperado.

Pues Casa Brandi no era el hogar de sus padres, sino que se habían encontrado allí haciendo una pequeña visita a Mirabella Tuk, la abuela del niño. Obviamente, Frodo no podía volver al hogar que había habitado con sus padres, así que debía quedarse en Casa Brandi, aunque no volviera a sentirse como la prioridad de nadie nunca más. No quería ser injusto con su familia, sabía que sus tíos y tías tenían sus propias preocupaciones y también sabía que su abuela, quien era la única que hacía la vida del muchacho un poco más fácil, ya era bastante mayor y Frodo la quería lo bastante como para no molestarla demasiado con su presencia.

Pero el niño se sentía triste, no podía evitarlo, se sentía como una parte de la familia a la que nadie quería y por eso se encontraba en esa situación de abandono a nivel afectivo. Frodo tragó saliva y dirigió una mirada a Casa Brandi, a través de sus ojos vidriosos: ¿era ése su hogar, el lugar donde debía aprender a ser feliz? Recordaba un pequeño paño bordado que había hecho su madre y que permanecía enmarcado en una de las paredes de su antigua casa, en el mismo habían bordadas con sumo cuidado unas palabras con las que Frodo siempre se había sentido identificado.

_El hogar está donde está tu corazón_.

Tanto Frodo como sus padres no podían evitar sonréir cada vez que posaban su mirada en aquel bordado: sabían que estaban donde debían estar, sabían que el suyo era un verdadero hogar porque todos se querían más a que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ése era un hogar, su hogar y Frodo nunca pensó que pudiera existir ningún otro en toda la Tierra Media. Quizás era por eso que el niño no sentía que perteneciera a Casa Brandi o que encajara allí: su corazón estaba muy lejos de allí, aún permanecía con sus padres y, junto a ellos, también se encontraba su hogar.

El niño se pasó las mangas de la camisa por el rostro, secando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por su rostro al no poder permanecer más tiempo en los ojos azules del muchacho. Estaba cansado de sentirse triste y sabía que tenía que procurar salir adelante, pero de momento era algo que únicamente lograba conseguir cuando se encontraba inmerso en las páginas de unos libros que Bilbo Bolsón le había dejado antes de regresar a su hogar en Hobbiton. En aquellos libros, Frodo se sentía sumergido en aventuras lejanas en lugares llenos de magia, sitios con los que sólo había soñado incluso cuando no estaba dormido: se sentía lejos de su dolor y, en cierta medida, también podía encontrarse como en casa: después de todo, sus padres solían fomentar mucho la afición por la lectura del muchacho.

El chico suspiró y bajó de un salto del árbol, comenzando a caminar distraídamente por las cercanías de Casa Brandi. El concepto de "casa" era uno que Frodo Bolsón aún no tenía muy bien establecido desde que comenzara toda aquella nueva situación: siempre había vivido con sus padres, nunca se planteó que las cosas pudieran ser de otra manera y ahora se encontraba viviendo en una casa que únicamente conocía por contadas visitas pasadas... No la consideraba un hogar, sino un lugar en donde debía quedarse y aprender a vivir sin ellos, a ser feliz de nuevo, sólo que se encontraba sin fuerzas para siquiera intentarlo. Se sentía vacío, como si sus padres se hubieran llevado consigo todo lo que merecía la pena del mundo en el que vivían y lo hubieran dejado a él atrás, confuso y perdido, sin saber qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora.

Al principio había pensado que sería cuestión de dejar pasar el tiempo, el tiempo no sólo no curabas las heridas, sino que las hacía más grandes: a medida que iban pasando las semanas se iba haciendo más patente que la situación del chico en Casa Brandi aún era extraña. Sus tías no sabían muy bien cómo tratarlo y por esa misma razón no solían interesarse mucho por él, dándole al muchacho un espacio para lidiar con su duelo que poco a poco lo estaba asfixiando. Si sólo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes aquella noche... Si sus padres no hubieran tomado aquella embarcación en el río Brandivino.

El niño cerró los ojos y negó para sí mismo: no debía soñar con cosas que no fueron, sino que debía afrontar la realidad que tenía ahora y asimilar que sus padres nunca volverían. Lo contrario únicamente hería su corazón, pues siempre era doloroso abandonar ese mundo de "y si..." y toparse con una realidad que nunca hubiera querido vivir. En aquellos momentos, el joven Frodo Bolsón solía podía pedir a sus padres que le dieran fuerzas desde allá dónde se encontraran, que le enseñaran a vivir, pero ante todo que cuidaran de él mientras trataba de salir adelante.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Bilbo Bolsón durmió de nuevo bajo la suave luz de las estrellas, sin nada más que el cielo nocturno vigilando sus sueños. Había encontrado un hueco entre rocas cubiertas de musgo lo suficientemente grande como para poder pasar la noche en él cómodamente sin temer a posibles bandidos o animales salvajes. Había colocado sobre el suelo rocoso una de las pequeñas mantas que el hobbit se había llevado consigo, como recuerdo de Bolsón Cerrado, y se había tumbado sobre ella, levemente encogido sobre sí mismo para protegerse del frío nocturno que pudiera entrar en aquel pequeño resquicio entre rocas. Antes de caer dormido, Bilbo no pudo esbozar una sonrisa al pensar en lo que diría Gandalf si pudiera verle ahora: decididamente había cambiado mucho y más que probablemente actitudes como ésa hacían que sus amigos y vecinos le miraran de otra forma, pero a Bilbo no podía importarle menos.<p>

Ojalá los otros hobbits pudieran ver el mundo de la manera en que él lo veía ahora. Ojalá pudieran ver más allá de los límites de La Comarca y darse cuenta de que vivían en un vasto mundo lleno de esplendor y maravillas aún por descubrir, de aventuras que vivir y amigos que conocer. El hobbit sabía que apenas había visitado una pequeña parte de la Tierra Media y su corazón saltaba de alegría en el pecho de sólo pensar que estaba camino de descubrir nuevos lugares lejanos en los que vivir maravillosos días llenos de aventura. Sí, el corazón de Bilbo había anhelado las aventuras casi desde el mismo momento en que regresó a Bolsón Cerrado y se hubo recuperado un poco de las heridas tanto físicas como emocionales del viaje con la compañía de enanos.

Sentía que la Tierra Media le llamaba y él estaba más que dispuesto a seguir aquella llamada.

Ése era el futuro que había sentido para él desde entonces: viajaría de aquí a allá, no únicamente volviendo a visitar los lugares a los que había llegado en compañía de los enanos, sino también a nuevos y enigmáticos parajes cuya existencia sólo conocía a través de viejas leyendas. Él iría a esos lugares, llevando su libro rojo consigo para escribir en él todas las emocionantes aventuras que le sucedieran, todos los personajes extraordinarios que conocería y todos los lugares mágicos que visitaba durante su indefinido viaje. Porque si algo había algo de lo que Bilbo se encontraba totalmente seguro era de que, una vez abandonara Bolsón Cerrado, no iba a regresar jamás. Una vez se hiciera lo bastante mayor como para no poder seguir viajando se iría a vivir con los elfos a la casa del Maestro Elrond en Rivendell, un lugar que siempre le había parecido el mismo paraíso en la tierra desde el primer momento en que puso su pie en él.

Recordaba a los elfos tocando música que era como brisa de primavera para los oídos, como también recordaba comida que, lejos de ser totalmente del gusto del hobbit, le había encandilado como ninguna otra comida extranjera había hecho hasta entonces. Podría pasar el resto de su vida sentado en aquel puente de mármol sobre el río, observando cómo el sol se ocultaba cuidadosamente tras el horizonte flanqueado por toda clase de altos árboles.

Así fue que, perdido en estos pensamientos y planes para el futuro, Bilbo Bolsón acabó quedándose dormido poco a pocoen aquel pequeño refugio natural, cediendo ante la fresca brisa nocturna y el murmullo de las hojas de los árboles. La sencilla belleza de la naturaleza se expandía a su alrededor, tanto en el cielo azul oscuro habitado por titilantes estrellas como en la verde y fresca hierba sobre la que se hallaba recostado. Bilbo Bolsón había alcanzado a comprender de la vida mucho más de lo que cualquier personaje corriente descubría en toda su vida: que era en aquellos precisos y únicos momentos, en los que uno se encuentra sin más compañía que la arrebatadora naturaleza viva a su alrededor, cuando un ser comprendía que formaba parte de la misma, formando un todo perfecto y natural.

Ellos, todos los seres, eran parte de aquel maravilloso mundo, eran hijos de la Tierra Media, y todo lo que verdaderamente les era querido les era otorgado por ella: la sencillez de una vida tranquila y el amor de aquellos que siempre formaron parte de tu corazón.

* * *

><p>Bilbo no sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, con su vara de viaje en mano: había despertado con los primeros rayos del sol del amanecer, sintiéndose completamente descansando y despejado para iniciar un nuevo día. Había procurado ir siguiendo el brillante curso del río Brandivino, pues sabía que aquel era el camino más corto a seguir si quería salir de los límites de La Comarca y, al mismo tiempo, atravesar con anterioridad el País de los Gamos. Era prácticamente mediodía – podía sospecharlo por la situación del sol en el cielo azul sin nubes – cuando su vista finalmente reconoció en el horizonte un lugar familiar: el viejo campo de mazorcas de maíz del viejo Maggot. El hobbit esbozó una sonrisa y tomó aire: aquella era su última parada antes de proseguir su gran aventura, para la que apenas podía esperar mucho más.<p>

Mientras bajaba con cuidado la ladera que le llevaba hasta los límites del campo de maíz, Bilbo iba preguntándose cómo irían las cosas en Casa Brandi: después del tiempo que había pasado, si bien era normal que las heridas no hubieran cicatrizado del todo – si es que aquel tipo de heridas se cerraban alguna vez -, sí esperaba que el hogar de Mirabella Tuk hubiera recuperado cierta normalidad al retomar su rutina diaria. Tenía tantos buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar: había pasado su infancia correteando por esos campos, persiguiendo ardillas, metiéndose en charcos de barro y trepando árboles. Todo ello incluso en días de nieve y lluvia. Había sido muy feliz en aquel lugar - y esperaba de todo corazón que Frodo también lo fuera, pues aquel era un lugar fantástico para un pequeño hobbit -: se encontraba más que feliz de visitarlo una última vez antes de marcharse para siempre de La Comarca.

Eran aquellos buenos tiempos para pasear por esa zona de Los Gamos: la temporada de cosecha estaba recién inaugurada y los altos campos de maíz del viejo Maggot rebosaban de mazorcas doradas, así como el resto de árboles frutales y plantaciones de sus vecinos hobbits, a quienes ya podía atisbar saliendo de sus casas con cestos de mimbre bajo el brazo, dispuestos a recoger los frutos de todo un año. Mentiría si dijera que no iba a echar de menos todo eso, todas esas imágenes cotidianas y hogareñas que hacían que una sonrisa se le dibujara en la cara; él amaba La Comarca, cada brizna de hierba de ella, siempre había sido su hogar y en su corazón siempre lo sería, pero Gandalf había logrado su objetivo al visitarle años atrás: que el inquieto niño hobbit que una vez había sido Bilbo volviera a sentir una mezcla de curiosidad y temeridad que habían terminado por hacerle seguir a un viejo mago y un grupo de trece enanos en una aventura hacia las fauces de un dragón color escarlata.

Bilbo contuvo la risa al recordar aquella mañana en la que Gandalf se había presentado en su puerta deseándole una y otra vez los buenos días y él cada vez más perplejo que la vez anterior. En la delicada brisa que recorría los campos haciéndose mecerse en ella las coloridas flores había un aroma a verde y frescor que le traía dulces recuerdos de la infancia: recordaba que solía corretear con los otros niños de aquí a allá, buscando las madrigueras de los topos, guardando toda clase de piedras y palos en los bolsillo de su traje para disgusto de su madre, trepando a las ramas más altas de los árboles... Debía tanto a La Comarca: le debía su corazón por haber sido tan inmensamente feliz allí, la verdad era que se sentía un hobbit muy afortunado.

Pero una vez más, en esa idílica imagen, había algo que la hacía incompleta: su única petición a la vida antes de marcharse de su tierra natal era que el pequeño hijo de Drogo y Prímula volviera a ser tan feliz como él lo había sido en sus años de infancia en Hobbiton. Después de todo estaba en esa edad en que los niños deben estar jugando y embarcándose en pequeñas aventuras en los prados y no sentirse como si la vida les hubiera traicionado presentándoles un páramo desolado disfrazado de paisaje maravilloso. Este pensamiento volvió a entristecerle y empezó a preguntarse si la actitud de los hermanos Bolsón – tios por parte de padre del niño – habrían cambiado en esas semanas que habían pasado desde los funerales.

Perdido en estos pensamientos, apenas se dio cuenta de que había alcanzado las lindes del campo de maíz del viejo granjero Maggot. Desde luego, el hobbit no podría quejarse de su cosecha: los tallos de aquella temporada eran el doble de altos que Bilbo y todos ellos estaban hermosamente verdes y llenos de mazorcas. Bilbo cerró los ojos y aspiró con cuidado el aroma de los maizales: quizás visitara al granjero antes de marcharse, para recordar viejos tiempos, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo celoso y protector que era de su cosecha no sabía si su visita le haría mucha ilusión o no. Tomó una decisión y, cayado en mano, se internó entre los maizales, apartando con cuidado las mazorcas que amenazaban con golpearle en la cara al pasar junto a ellas. Se encontraba allí cuando sus orejas comenzaron a moverse levemente, sólo un poco, como pasaba siempre que el oído del hobbit detectaba algo que no iba del todo bien.

Miró a su alrededor: todo parecía normal, desde luego no parecía haber ningún tipo de problema a la vista. Entonces volvió a oírlo: eran pisadas, pequeñas y rápidas pisadas que sentía también sobre el terreno con el eco de unas risas no muy lejanas. Bilbo quiso salir al primer pasillo de la cosecha que encontrara para poder ver si había alguien más allí y, después de que un par de mazorcas lograran darle finalmente en la cara, lo logró. El hobbit tomó aire y miró a su alrededor: sí, todo parecía igual de normal que... Fue entonces cuando vio al pequeño Merry Brandigamo aparecer por el otro lado del pasillo y pasar corriendo por su lado como un pequeño rayo en una tormenta. El muchacho iba tan sumamente veloz que casi ni prestó atención a Bilbo, únicamente para volver el rostro sin dejar de correr y exclamar:

- ¡Tenga cuidado, señor Bolsón!

- ¡Merry! - le llamó Bilbo en vano, pues el muchacho ya había desaparecido de nuevo entre los maizales.

El hobbit, aún algo confuso, se giró hacia el lugar en que había aparecido el joven Brandigamo y vio a otros niños corriendo en la misma dirección que él: algunos de ellos tenían una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro y en la de otros, los que iban más lentos, estaba dibujado un verdadero terror. Se estaba preguntando a qué se debería cuando, de entre unos tallos especialmente poblados, emergió el pequeño Frodo Bolsón, quien miró a un lado y otro de sí mismo, como comprobando si le seguían: tenía los rizos castaños llenos de espigas e incluso pequeños dientes de maíz y parecía sumamente asustado.

- ¡Frodo! - exclamó Bilbo, haciendo que el niño se volviera finalmente hacia él.

Nada más verle, los ojos azules de Frodo se agrandaron debido a la sorpresa y se echó a correr en dirección al señor Bolsón con tan mala suerte que tropezó y cayó al suelo del maizal poco antes de alcanzar la altura a la que se encontraba Bilbo. Éste se apresuró a dejar su cayado a un lado y se arrodilló junto al pequeño, ayudándole a levantarse y apartándole restos de maíz del cabello.

- ¡Muchacho, cuidado! - dijo el hobbit, sosteniendo al niño por los codos para ayudarle a incorporarse. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Se puede saber a dónde te diriges con tanta prisa?

El niño Bolsón y Brandigamo no contestó ninguna de esas tres preguntas, sino que señalço detrás de él únicamente a tiempo de que, para horror de Bilbo, aparecieran los tres enormes perrazos negros que custodiaban las cosechas del viejo Maggot: Garra, Colmillo y Lobo. Los animales eran de una raza extraña y tenían aspecto de lobo, aquella vez si era posible más que nunca: los tres perros no apartaban los ojos de los dos hobbits, enseñándoles los dientes entre gruñidos de fiereza y fuertes ladridos.

Estaba claro que no les hacía ninguna gracia verles por allí.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong> No, no he muerto, ni nada por el estilo. Hace tiempo que quería retomar y acabar finalmente este fic – sí, le queda muy poco, unos tres capis -, ya que mi intención nunca fue estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero claro, la RL siempre tiene cosas que decir al respecto. Además, adoro el mundo de Tolkien y adoro el extraordinario regalo que Martin Freeman nos está haciendo con su interpretación de Bilbo de joven, es la verdadera joya de estas nuevas películas. No tengo mucho más que comentaros sino agradeceros una y otra vez que sigáis por aquí – en especial a la chica (o chico) que me envió el último review y me lanzó a terminar/publicar un nuevo capi -, que estoy terminando un pequeño soundtrack para este fic que espero que os guste. Oh, sí, y los perros de Maggot aparecen en ESDLA: cuando los Nâzgul rondan por La Comarca, Garra se acerca a olisquear uno de ellos y retrocede de inmediato lloriqueando. Espero que os esté gustando esta visión de cómo el joven Bilbo y el pequeño Frodo formaron una verdadera familia, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por estar ahí.


End file.
